It's a Wonderful Cat Life
by Haruna Hajime
Summary: Satu hal yang keberadannya ada, namun sering kali tidak dipercayai keberadaannya. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto Uzumaki, seorang yang mempercayai bahwa hal tersebut ada. Bagaimana kisah Hinata dalam menjalankan kehidupan barunya? / "Bahkan seseorang yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing pun, belum tentu senang dengan kehidupannya."
1. Chapter 1

' _Demi kehidupan anakku, dengan cara apapun akan kulakukan. Termaksud dengan cara yang satu ini,_ '

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

"Ayah, air panasnya sudah jadi. Ayah mandi saja dulu, biar Hinata yang bereskan semua peralatannya."

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berusia lima belas tahun ini adalah anak pertama dari seorang ilmuan bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia memiliki saudara laki-laki, namanya Neji Hyuuga yang saat ini sedang bersekolah di luar negeri. Ayah Neji yang merupakan kembaran ayahnya Hinata sudah lama meninggal, jadi Neji diangkat menjadi anak Hiashi. Neji sudah dianggap kakak sendiri bagi Hinata, dan Hinata memiliki seorang adik kandung. Namanya Hanabi Hyuuga, ia juga ikut bersama dengan Neji belajar di luar negeri. Hanya Hinata yang tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih." dengan santainya Hiashi menghentikan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang ilmuan. Hiashi paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya yang manis itu.

Ini dia ayahnya Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga. Seorang ilmuan jenius yang sangat overprotektif terhadap anak-anaknya. Dia terkenal dengan barang-barang ciptaannya yang sangat berguna dan layak pakai. Ia selalu melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga keselamatan buah hatinya. Untuk melindungi anak-anaknya, itulah yang memotivasi Hiashi untuk menjadi seorang ilmuan jenius.

"Jangan bicara saja yah, ayo mandi. Nanti keburu air panasnya jadi dingin, sayang gasnya kalau airnya dipanaskan lagi." sambil mulai merapikan barang-barang penelitian yang berantakan di atas meja, Hinata mengingatkan Hiashi kembali.

Akhirnya Hiashi pun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kotor dan bau keringat. Sedangkan Hinata merapikan barang-barang penelitian Hiashi untuk diletakkan pada tempat semula. Hinata memang anak yang baik~

Apa kalian percaya? Kalau orang tua kalian seorang ilmuan, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dalam keluarga tersebut, pasti ada hal yang luar biasa uniknya. Nah, sekarang. Perbedaan apa yang dimaksud?

"Sudah jam enam sore,"

Perlahan, wujud Hinata berubah menjadi sesosok kucing dengan warna bulu yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Hinata, kamu berubah lagi." Hiashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dikagetkan dengan Hinata yang sudah berubah menjadi sosoknya yang lain.

Yah~ Inilah sosok Hinata yang kedua. Sosok pertamanya adalah manusia biasa, dan yang kedua adalah sesosok kucing. Ini bukanlah hal yang aneh, karena Hiashi adalah seorang ilmuan. Untungnya sih saat berubah, pakaian yang dipakai Hinata ikutan menyusut menjadi ukuran kucing. Saat kembali pula, ia tetap memakai pakaian. 'Kan ada tuh yang di komik-komik, kalau berubah pakaiannya akan berserakan karena kebesaran. Terus kalau kembali ke wujud manusia malah telanjang bulat. Tapi kenapa Hinata dapat berubah seperti itu ya? Ini adalah keberuntungan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

"Iya, tidak apa. Ayah hanya salah membedakan Hinata dengan boneka, 'kan? Semua manusia pasti punya kesalahan," Hinata sudah biasa dengan perubahan ini, dari kecil ia sudah mengetahuinya. Jadi tidak masalah, lagi pula Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan sosok lainnya yang lincah itu. "Lagian ayah bilang, manisku sama seperti dengan boneka. Boneka itu sangat manis, 'kan? Hinata jadi merasa senang karena ayah bicara seperti itu." mengambil sisi positifnya, Hinata tidak mau melukai hati sang ayah.

"Maafkan ayah ya, kamu jadi berbeda dari yang lainnya."

Hanya Hinata yang dapat berubah menjadi kucing saat jam enam sore. Ia akan berubah menjadi manusia lagi saat lewat jam dua belas malam. Untungnya sampai saat ini tidak ada orang luar yang mengetahui sosok kedua Hinata. Tapi ada hal yang mulai diteliti oleh Hiashi, dan itu adalah sebuah kelemahannya. Hiashi mulai menyadari sesuatu, kalau Hinata dapat berubah menjadi kucing setiap saat. Bukan saat jam enam sore sampai jam dua belas malam saja, tapi disaat Hinata berdebar, itu akan merubahnya menjadi kucing juga. Ia harus memberitahukan hal ini secepatnya, karena kehidupan baru Hinata baru akan dimulai besok. Neji dan Hanabi juga mengetahui hal ini, hanya keluarga Hyuuga yang boleh mengetahuinya. Kalau kalian bertanya, apakah Neji dan Hanabi sama seperti Hinata? Jawabannya tidak. Neji dan Hanabi sama seperti Hiashi, mereka hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Sudahlah yah," berusaha menenangkan ayahnya, Hinata tidak mau kalau ayahnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia paling tidak suka seperti itu, karena sama saja itu membuat ayahnya merasa bersalah.

' _Sebenarnya, bukannya ayah salah membedakanmu dengan boneka. Hanya saja, saat kamu lahir, tak ada harapan untuk hidup. Jadinya..._ '

Sebenarnya inilah alasan, Hiashi memberikan sembilan nyawa kucing pada Hinata sejak Hinata terlahir ke dunia. Hinata dilahirkan dengan kondisi tubuh yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, dan tidak ada harapan untuk hidup. Karena itulah, hanya memberikan sembilan nyawa kucing yang dapat membuat Hinata terus hidup.

"Ayah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo makan bersama," yang paling terpenting, ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam sebelum berubah menjadi kucing. Kalau ia memakai sosok kucing, ia tidak akan bisa masak dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang seperti itu. Gawatnya lagi, Hiashi tidak bisa masak. Jadi sebelum jam enam sore, ia sudah harus menyelesaikan semua masakannya.

Pada akhirnya Hiashi dan Hinata makan malam bersama. Bagaimana cara Hinata makan dengan sosok kucingnya ya? Ya pasti makan dengan cara kucing lah! Kalian tahu 'kan cara makan kucing seperti apa? Tangannya yang seperti itu, tidak memungkinkan untuk makan menggunakan sendok maupun garpu. Memang aneh kalau manusia makan tanpa sendok dan garpu, tapi 'kan Hinata sekarang dalam kondisi bertubuh kucing.

"Jadi terbiasa ya,"

"Iya, meski sebenarnya Hinata lebih suka dengan wujud Hinata yang manusia." balas Hinata sejujur-jujurnya. Hinata pernah bilang, ia tidak mau membuat ayahnya merasa bersalah. Tapi kalau ke Hiashi, ia tidak dapat berbohong.

Hiashi yang mendengarnya pun merasa menyesal, ia jadi berhenti makan. Ia selalu melihat saat Hinata memandang manusia lainnya, yang normal. Yah~ Mungkin Hinata selalu bertanya dalam hatinya, kenapa aku berbeda? Tapi inilah jalan hidup yang dilaluinya sekarang. Tidak ada jalan lain, selain menjalankannya.

"Besok kamu masuk sekolah baru, 'kan? Mulai besok kamu akan menjadi murid SMA, hari ini jangan tidur malam-malam ya. Biar besok tidak telat,"

"Iya,"

Besok adalah hari pertama Hinata masuk ke sekolah barunya, karena Hinata sudah menjadi murid SMA. Ini adalah keberuntungan bagi Hinata karena ia mendapatkan sekolah favorit di kotanya. Sejak sekolah dasar ia punya cita-cita untuk masuk sekolah favorit, dan akhirnya tersampaikan. Konoha _Highschool_ , itu adalah sekolah yang sangat diidamankan olehnya dan berbagai murid lainnya. Katanya juga, OSIS disana tidak biasa lho. Sebutannya saja _The Star_ , pasti yang termasuk didalamnya adalah bintang-bintang yang hebat. Karena bintang memiliki lima sisi, jadinya anggotanya juga ada lima. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu seperti apa anggotanya, hanya tahu seperti itu saja. Hinata membacanya melalui internet, dan tidak terpasang foto mereka di sana. Katanya _The Star_ bagaikan jantung yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap sekolah. Yang bisa masuk ke OSIS katanya hanya lima orang terpilih lho. Jadi tidak sabar Hinata bersekolah besok~

"Besok aku akan mencari teman yang cocok denganku, dan sudah pasti baik hati." katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia yang awalnya punya niat untuk mengangkat piring-piring kotor dan menyusunnya dengan rapi agar bisa dibawa dengan mudah, malah tidak bisa melakukannya. Tenaganya yang menjadi sosok kucing, tidak kuat mengangkat dan menyusun piring-piring. Setiap seperti ini, ia merasa seperti anak tidak berguna saja. Jadi harus Hiashi yang mencuci piring dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya.

"Oh ya nak," tapi sebelum melakukan itu, ada yang harus diberitahukan oleh Hiashi. "Ayah baru meneliti satu hal, kamu dapat berubah menjadi kucing bukan saat jam enam sore saja. Tapi juga pada waktu lainnya," akhirnya tersampaikan juga informasi ini. Memang harus diberitahukan hal ini, tidak mungkin besok. Karena besok adalah perjalanan hidup Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Kapan?" tidak merasa khawatir akan hal itu, Hinata yakin dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah.

"Saat kamu berdebar, didetakan jantung yang ketiga." kalau berdebar, kenapa bisa berubah? Itu disebabkan karena aturan detak jantung yang tidak teratur, dan itu menyebabkan sembilan nyawa kucing yang ada didalam tubuh Hinata bereaksi.

"Tenang saja yah, Hinata tidak akan berdebar kok." Hinata berkata, seolah-olah ia tahu kehidupan SMA itu seperti apa. Tapi sebenarnya, Hinata tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

' _Kehidupan SMA adalah kehidupan yang paling mendebarkan lho, Hinata._ '

::

::

::

Tok-Tok-Tok~

"Hinata? Mau tidur sampai kapan? Sudah jam segini lho," sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, sambil berbicara. Sebagai orang tua yang baik, tentu saja Hiashi harus membangunkan anaknya yang bangun kesiangan. Kesiangan ya? Memang sih.

BRUAK! Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka secara kasar, dan menyebabkan benturan antara tembok dan pintu. Untung saja keberadaan Hiashi tidak tepat di depan pintu, jadi tidak ada luka yang menghampirinya. Hiashi melihat Hinata yang berlari sambil membenarkan dasinya.

"Maaf ayah~ Hinata pergi dulu ya!" ia berpamitan pada Hiashi dan menghilang dari pandangan Hiashi dalam beberapa detik.

Lari dan terus saja berlari, "Bisa telat nih, gawat. Masa di hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah telat?" pikiran Hinata tidak dapat tenang karena memikirkan dirinya yang akan telat.

Sampai di halte, Hinata langsung naik bus. Sebenarnya ini bus kedua, harusnya Hinata naik bus yang sebelumnya. Bisa diibaratkan, selisih bus datang yaitu lima menit. Jadi Hinata akan telat ke sekolah selama lima menit. Kalau hari pertama sudah dapat teguran, bisa-bisa nanti Hinata dicap sebagai orang tidak benar. Hinata tidak mau itu, di dalam bus Hinata tidak dapat tenang. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menempuh jarak dari halte rumah Hinata ke halte sekolah membutuhkan lima belas menit. Karena kepanikan yang begitu mendalam, sampai-sampai Hinata bolak-balik melihat jam tangannya.

" _Pemberhentian selanjutnya~_ "

"Ah! Disini~" Hinata menekan tombol bus, ia sudah sampai pada halte tujuannya. Tidak lama lagi ia akan sampai di sekolah, ia sudah pasrah. Pasti telat~

Bus berhenti, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan perlahan untuk keluar dari dalam bus.

"Gawat! Aku ketiduran!" sesosok pria yang baru saja membuka matanya, langsung berlari untuk turun juga. Tapi ia malah menabrak Hinata yang tidak bersalah, dan menyebabkan Hinata jatuh.

"Huaaa~ Maaf!" pria ini sih tidak jatuh, hanya Hinata yang jatuh. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seragam Hinata, bukannya membantu Hinata berdiri dulu. "Kau murid baru Konoha _Highschool_ ya? Ayo ikut aku!" ia malah menarik Hinata untuk berlari bersama dengannya.

"Eh?"

"Lain kali hati-hati saat di dalam bus,"

"Iya pak,"

Turun dari bus, dengan cepat pria itu berlari. Ia pasti lupa kalau ada Hinata yang tidak dapat menyamakan kecepatan larinya. "Ah, maaf. Disaat telat seperti ini, ada jalan pintas yang sangat efektif. Lewat sini, jalanan tikus ini. Kalau jalan biasa, bisa memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Tapi kalau lewat sini, dalam lima menit juga sampai." pria ini menyusuri jalan sempit itu. Sepertinya Hinata baru saja dikasih tahu hal yang hebat~

Hinata memang sempat bengong melihatnya, tapi tetap saja diikuti. Ia penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada diujung jalan tikus yang sempit ini. Sebuah keajaiban~

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ajaib, 'kan?" senyumannya yang menyilaukan, diterpa oleh sinar matahari pagi. "Oh ya, sudah waktunya kita berpisah. Sama-sama berjuang ya! Daaah~" suaranya yang terdengar sangat lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasakan debaran hangat di dalam hatinya.

"Ah! Aku tidak boleh berdebar. Tenang~ Tenang~" kalau sampai debaran ketiga terjadi, tamatlah sudah. Tapi kenapa ia sempat berdebar ya? Padahal tidak ada kegiatan apapun yang dapat memicu kecepatan jantung. Tapi kok perasaan ini, jadi tidak tenang?

' _Dia kakak kelas ya?_ '

::

::

::

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku telat!"

Inilah dia kelima anggota _The Star_ , jantung kehidupan Konoha _Highschool_ yang banyak dibicarakan.

Sisi tangan kiri bintang, "Seharusnya aku yang jadi ketua, kenapa malah jadi kau sih?!" gerutunya masih tidak percaya dengan fakta. Kiba Inuzuka, jabatannya sebagai sekretaris. Si jago olahraga ini, mendapatkan julukan ' _The Fire_ ' karena semangatnya. Tugasnya adalah mendata atau mencari informasi tentang kelemahan sekolah lain. Selain memiliki kelebihan dalam olahraga, ia juga memiliki penciuman yang tajam.

Sisi tangan kanan bintang, "Pikirannya sudah penuh sama manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing sih." sambil membaca buku sambil berbicara. Sasuke Uchiha, jabatannya adalah wakil. Si keren dengan hati es ini memiliki julukan ' _The Ice_ ' karena sifatnya yang dingin. Tugasnya hanya menemani ketua, atau menggantikan ketua disaat ada keperluan. Selain memiliki sifat yang dingin, ia memiliki kelebihannya pada daya tariknya. Tapi ia tidak suka menjadi populer, karena merepotkan.

Sisi kaki kanan bintang, "Merepotkan, semuanya sudah pada menunggu tuh." mengotak-atik catur Jepang yang ada di atas meja, dan memperingati semuanya. Shikamaru Nara, jabatannya adalah bendahara. Si pemalas ini mendapatkan julukan ' _The Shadow_ ' karena keberadaannya. Tugasnya adalah memegang keuangan keperluan OSIS. Meski pemalas, ia memiliki kelebihan pada otaknya. Otaknya yang encer dengan IQ yang besar, sungguh berguna untuk sekolah.

Sisi kaki kiri bintang, "Dari buku yang kubaca, kita harus memaafkan kesalahan orang lain." mengeluarkan senyumannya. Sai, jabatannya adalah seksi-seksi. Baik seksi kebersihan, kesehatan, kerohanian, ataupun lainnya. Si penipu ini mendapatkan julukan ' _The Earth_ ' karena kelicikannya. Tugasnya tidak menentu, banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Kelebihannya adalah menipu orang dengan senyuman palsunya.

Sisi kepala bintang, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu dimulai saja acara penyambutan siswa barunya." ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Naruto Uzumaki, jabatannya sudah pasti ketua. Si pirang ini mendapatkan julukan ' _The Shine_ ' karena cahayanya. Tugasnya sudah pasti tugas seorang ketua. Kelebihannya adalah dapat memberikan semangat dan cahaya untuk orang di sekitarnya.

"Oke, itu yang sudah kami tunggu dari tadi."

Yah~ Setidaknya itulah pengenalan anggota OSIS yang disebut-sebut sebagai _The Star_. Mereka memiliki jabatan dan posisi yang berbeda-beda, dengan kelebihan yang berbeda pula. Kelima jantung Konoha _Highschool_ ini, sangat berpengaruh terhadap lingkungannya. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk memulai acara penyambutan murid-murid baru.

"Murid-murid baru, bagaimana perasaan kalian hari ini?!" dengan semangat yang membara, Kiba memulai acara duluan.

JDUK~ "Harusnya aku yang memulainya duluan, ya 'kan _Teme_?" Naruto yang merasa kesal malah memukul kepala Kiba.

"Hn," dengan sifat _cool_ -nya pun, Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Kiba pun merasa kesal karena Naruto yang dibela oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, merepotkan." bahkan Shikamaru pun merasa bosan melihat beratus-ratus murid baru yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Dari buku yang kubaca, pertengkaran itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." peringat Sai, tidak lupa mengeluarkan senyumannya.

Bengong, semua murid baru heran melihat tingkah lima orang yang berada di atas panggung. Ini yang namanya _The Star_? Tanya mereka semua. Kok rasanya...

"Kyaaaaa! Yang bilang 'dari buku yang kubaca' itu keren banget sih!" teriak salah satu gadis berikat satu, tepat di sebelah Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar teriakkannya jadi kaget dan hampir terjatuh.

"Jangan berisik," peringat gadis berambut _soft pink_ , Hinata yang melihatnya jadi tambah heran. "Maaf ya, anak ini memang sedikit gila. Ayo kita pergi dari sini~" sambil menjewer telinganya, gadis itu pun pergi menjauh dari pandangan Hinata.

Lupakan kejadian tadi, Hinata merasa kaget dengan semua laki-laki yang berada di atas panggung. Mereka memiliki aura yang berbeda, jadi ini yang namanya _The Star_. Tapi ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian Hinata, yaitu yang berambut pirang.

' _Jadi yang kutemui tadi pagi itu, anggota The Star ya._ ' batinnya. Saat ditabrak dan dibantu olehnya, Hinata ingin sekali bisa dekat dengannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan bisa, karena mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Tidak mungkin bisa, lupakan saja keinginan itu.

"Oke, pertama-tama sebagai anggota OSIS, kami akan memperkenalkan diri. Saya Naruto Uzumaki, ketua." dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan memberikan senyuman bagaikan mentari. Inilah Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Sasuke Uchiha, wakil." dengan tatapannya yang dingin, seakan membuat sekelilingnya mati kedinginan. Inilah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang paling populer diantara kelima anggota OSIS.

"Kiba Inuzuka, sekretaris." tidak kalah dengan Naruto, ia juga menunjukkan kelebihannya. Inilah Kiba Inuzuka, orang yang memelihara anjing besar di rumahnya.

"Shikamaru Nara, bendahara." dengan malas ia mengucapkannya, tidak lupa sesekali menguap. Inilah Shikamaru Nara, orang yang sangat ahli menyusun strategi.

"Sai, seksi-seksi." dengan senyum yang entah asli atau palsu, salah satu anggota OSIS yang tidak diketahui nama keluarganya. Inilah Sai, orang yang suka sekali mengucapkan kata-kata bijak.

"Nah~ Jangan dilupakan ya. Sekarang waktunya untuk mengetahui kelas apa kalian. Di mading sebelas sana, sudah ada pengumuman kelas kalian masing-masing. Silahkan dilihat dan segera masuk ke kelas tersebut. Jangan rebutan ya!" Naruto memberitahukan mading yang dibilang olehnya, ia menunjuk mading besar yang hanya ada satu itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, murid-murid baru pun segera bergerak ke arah mading untuk melihat kelas mereka masing-masing. Hinata pun begitu, ia berjalan perlahan menuju mading. Ia juga mau tahu kelas berapa ia, 1-A kah atau 1-B kah, atau malah 1-E.

"Naruto- _senpai_ ya?" sambil jalan, sambil mengingat nama orang. Ternyata nama orang yang membuatnya penasaran adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, mengetahui namanya saja sudah membuat dirinya sesenang ini.

Merasa bosan dengan sekelilingnya, mata Kiba berkeliling melihat-lihat keadaan. Dari kiri ke kanan, dan matanya terhenti melihat sesuatu yang menarik. "Hei~ Apaan itu?" ia menyeringai dan melompat dari atas panggung. Ini baru namanya, menemukan mangsa (kucing) bagi sang anjing.

"Hei! Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto yang melihatnya jadi panik sendiri, ada apa ini sebenarnya!? Sebagai ketua, ia tidak boleh membiarkan anggotanya bertindak seenaknya.

Kiba berlari ke arah Hinata, dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Kenapa ya?" sambil mengendus-endus bagaikan anjing, "Manis banget~" dan kemudian tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget melihatnya, sejak kapan ada anggota OSIS di depannya? Perasaan orang itu tadi ada di atas panggung. Naluri kucing Hinata berkata, sepertinya kehidupannya akan berubah setelah masuk sekolah ini.

"Hei Kiba! Kau ini apaan sih?!" Naruto yang menyusul Kiba pun berhenti di sebelah Kiba. Matanya sekarang tertuju pada Hinata, ia melihat Hinata seksama. "Kau, auramu seperti kucing." celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Ini benar-benar membuat Hinata kaget, seperti itukah auranya?! Anggota OSIS memang tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Benar, 'kan?" ternyata sudah dari kejauhan Kiba merasakan aura Hinata yang bagaikan kucing. Naluri Kiba yang seperti anjing, sudah pasti akan selalu mengejar kucing yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata terdiam dengan kejadian yang menimpanya, di hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah ada kejadian seperti ini. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang Hinata sudah melihat ke mading dan masuk ke kelasnya? Tapi ia masih tertahan disini. Bahkan semua mata tertuju padanya, ia tidak terbiasa.

"Bagaimana kalau anak ini kita jadikan ' _Cat_ ' saja?" Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada didekat Naruto dan Kiba pun memberikan ide yang menurut Hinata, sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Apa?" sudah waktunya bagi Hinata untuk kabur. Tapi bagaimana caranya kabur dari lima sisi bintang ini!? Dirinya sudah dikelilingi oleh kelima anggota OSIS.

"Jadikan _Cat_ ya?" Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk mendengar ide Sasuke, boleh juga. Kalau menambah anggota, maksudnya bukan sebagai anggota, boleh juga.

"Hee? Boleh juga~" Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai, ini adalah kesempatan dirinya untuk mengenal dunia baru yang disebut dengan perempuan. "Idemu bagus _Teme_! Mulai sekarang anak ini akan jadi _Cat_ , sisi tengah bintang! Tugasmu... Aku tidak tahu tugasmu apa, jadi terserah mau melakukan apapun. Setuju 'kan, _Cat_?" keputusan yang sudah diambil oleh ketua, tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Ide yang cemerlang, akan membuahkan hasil yang cemerlang pula." dan kata bijak dari Sai, menutup keputusan ini.

"Hee?!"

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Hohoho~ Setelah menyelesaikan _fic_ NaruHina-ku yang sebelumnya, sekarang daku membuat _fic_ NaruHina yang baru. Maaf, kali ini diriku membuat _fic multichap_ kembali. Otak ini tak dapat membuat _fic oneshoot_ , mengetahui itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Selalu saja _multichap_ , padahal ingin sekali diri ini membuat cerita pendek. Ide untuk cerita pendek yang kumiliki sangat sedikit, itu menyedihkan sekali.

 _Fic_ ini akan menjadi _fic_ yang panjang, mungkin akan ada 20 chap lebih, dengan masing-masing _word_ -nya 3k+ per chapter. Mudah-mudahan saja _fic_ ini tidak mengecewakan pembaca nantinya. Untuk _genre_ , awalnya kupikir ini termaksud _fantasy_. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya bukan, jadi aku hanya memasukkan _genre romance_ saja di dalamnya. Ada yang tau _genre_ apa lagi yang cocok dengan _fic_ ini?

 _Fic_ kali ini bercerita tentang seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa berubah menjadi kucing saat jam 6 sore sampai 12 malam. Tapi baru-baru ini diteliti oleh Hiashi, bahwa setiap saat Hinata dapat berubah menjadi kucing. Saat berdebar, gejolak kucingnya akan membara dan membuatnya berubah menjadi kucing. Apalagi kehidupan SMA adalah kehidupan yang paling mendebarkan. Itulah yang membuat Hinata harus berhati-hati dan tidak boleh berdebar. Tapi untuk menahan debaran itu memang menyusahkan, apalagi ia menemukan orang yang akan membuatnya berdebar selalu. Ditambah orang itu malah mempercayai bahwa ada manusia yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing. Tambah rumitlah kehidupan Hinata~ Tapi ribet juga ya kalau setiap berdebar berubah menjadi kucing. Entah ide ini pasaran atau tidak, tapi diri ini akan berusaha membuat _fic_ ini menjadi tidak biasa.

Di chapter 1 dari _fic_ " **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** " ini masih pengawalan saja. Bumbu-bumbu _romance_ -nya baru akan dimasukkan setelah Hinata sadar dan merasakan perasaan yang namanya "cinta". Jadi bagaimana dengan karyaku yang satu ini? Kalau ada kekurangan, maafkan daku ya. Kalau judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita maafkan daku juga. Daku paling susah menentukan judul~ Awal-awal judulnya " **Cat Girl** ", tapi setelah dipikir-pikir nggak banget. Saudara kasih saran, judulnya " **Cat** " saja. Tapi kalau judulnya seperti itu, rasanya biasa-biasa saja. Jadi saya memutuskan memberinya judul " **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ", seperti judul lagu, 'kan? Setidaknya itu sekilas informasi pembuatan _fic_ ini.

Ditunggu chapter berikutnya ya~

V

V

V

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

13 Januari 2016


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi namamu siapa?" dengan rasa senang, ia menanyakan nama Hinata.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan olehnya, selain menerima kenyataan. "Hinata Hyuuga," ia tidak dapat kabur, bahkan kalau menggunakan sosoknya yang lincah pun, ia juga tidak bisa.

"Nah, Hinata. Saat istirahat, datang ke ruangan kami ya. Kami tunggu~"

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

Pst~ pst~

Inilah yang paling Hinata tidak suka, jadi bahan pembicaraan orang. Apalah yang namanya _Cat_? Memangnya Hinata manusia yang seenaknya dapat dijadikan hewan peliharaan? Kenapa anggota _The Star_ semena-mena terhadapnya? Apalagi yang tadi menghalangi jalan Hinata, itu semua disebabkan karena dia yang mengawalinya. Ditambah dengan sang ketua yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan. Padahal ini masih hari pertama lho! Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Hinata? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Yah, tapi lebih baik dirinya yang kena daripada orang lain sih. Hinata memang baik, tapi hari ini ia sangat tidak beruntung. Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana caranya Hinata akan mendapatkan teman? Menatap anak-anak kelas saja sudah tidak berani, apalagi mengajak mereka bicara. Sepertinya untuk hari ini, akan sulit untuk mendapatkan teman. Karena ia sudah malu duluan dengan kejadian yang belum lama ini menimpanya.

Hinata menjadi salah satu bagian dari murid kelas 1-A, tidak disangka juga. Kelas 1-A adalah kelas yang paling bagus, bisa dibilang kelas unggulan yang berisikan anak-anak yang berkelas. Katanya hanya anak-anak dengan kemampuan khusus yang masuk ke kelas ini. Tapi ia harus bersyukurmeki hari ini belum mendapatkan teman, pasti besok akan ia dapatkan. Ini sema gara-gara _The Star_ , ia jadi tidak berani untuk berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia duduk di bangku yang masih kosong, letaknya tidak jauh dengan jendela. Posisi ini adalah posisi yang paling Hinata suka, karena bisa melihat pemandangan luar. Kemudian ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, melihat pemandangan luar yang indah. Andai kehidupannya bisa seindah tempatnya berpijak, pasti Hinata akan lebih bahagia.

"Hei~ Jangan begitu dong. Kalau dia merasa risih dengan keberadaanmu bagaimana? Kau 'kan rada-rada," seorang yang berada tidak jauh dengan Hinata saat ini sedang menahan temannya yang sedikit gila.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku normal kok, enak saja kau bilang seperti itu." ini dia orangnya, ia sangat mau menemui Hinata. Tidak dapat tertahankan, dan akhirnya sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata setelah pegangan erat itu terlepas, "Kau yang saat ituterlepas di sebelahku ya? Ternyata kita satu kelas!" serunya memegang tangan Hinata dan diayun-ayunkannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka! Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya! Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, oke?!" Hinata bengong melihat senyuman Ino, ini orang yang berada di sebelahnya saat acara penyambutan.

"Maaf, dia sedikit gila. Aku Sakura Haruno, mohon kerja samanya." nama yang manis, mirip dengan warna rambutnya. Sebenarnya Sakura juga mau berteman dengan Hinata setelah kejadian saat penyambutan.

"Apaan sih kau ini?"

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya, inilah calon teman-temannya yang baru. Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno, orang yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin menjadi teman Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." senang rasanya memiliki teman baru, apalagi tanpa dicari mereka sudah datang duluan. Hinata merasa bersyukur, ternyata masih ada orang yang tidak membicarakan masalah saat acara penyambutan tadi.

Ino menarik bangku yang ada di depannya, dan ia duduk menghadap Hinata. Wajahnya menjadi serius, ada pertanyaan yang dari tadi mau ditanyakan olehnya. "Apakah memiliki _harem_ yang keren-keren seperti itu menyenangkan?" tanyanya intens, dan sukses sudah ia mendapatkan jitakan dari Sakura.

"Ah.. Itu," bingung harus menjawab apa, Hinata jadi berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang pas. Kalau salah bicara, takutnya mereka akan menjauh dan tidak akan berteman dengan Hinata.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata bingung pun memegang pundak Hinata, dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Jangan dipikirkan pertanyaannya yang aneh, yang penting nikmati saja hidup ini." dan inilah yang membuat Hinata bersemangat untuk ke depannya, bersama dengan teman-teman yang baik hati.

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS~

"Hei, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Naruto kesal, baru kali ini ia merasa sekesal ini. Kenapa ya? Ini disebabkan karena tingkah laku Kiba yang seenak jidatnya.

"Apaan emangnya?" tanya Kiba pura-pura tidak mengerti sambil mengunyah roti melon yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin sekolah.

"Kau sudah membuat keributan!" teriak Naruto kesal, semakin kesal pula karena Kiba malah pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia mondar-mandir karena tidak tenang, perasaannya tidak karuan.

"Begitu ya?" acuh, tidak peduli pada Naruto. Kiba melanjutkan acara makan rotinya, tidak enak kalau makan sambil bicara. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Naruto.

"Ugh~ Kau menyebalkan, Kiba!" gerutu Naruto, ia beralih pada laptop di atas meja. Daripada mengeluh seperti itu, lebih baik duduk tenang dan mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai.

"Keputusan yang sudah dibuat, tidak dapat dibatalkan." Naruto menengok ke arah Sai, kata-kata Sai barusan memang benar. Tidak ada salahnya Sai mengingatkan Naruto, supaya Naruto sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Yang dikatakan Sai memang benar, lagian kau sendiri 'kan yang menyetujuinya." menyetujui kata-kata Sai, Shikamaru merenggangkan badannya dan menguap karena merasa bosan.

"Iya sih, tapi..." Naruto menutup laptopnya, ia batal untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Pikirannya lagi penuh dengan keputusannya tadi, mungkin ia salah mengambil keputusan. Kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan tugas?

"Memangnya masalah kalau perempuan masuk ke ruangan ini?" tanya Kiba setelah menghabiskan gigitan terakhir, dan melihat ke arah teman-temannya. "Kalau aku sih tidak," lanjutnya dan bergegas untuk mengambil minuman.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Sasuke, ia menutup buku yang lagi diteliti olehnya. Menyetujui ucapan Kiba, karena ia juga sudah merasa bosan dengan lingkungan yang seperti ini-ini saja. Meski ia tidak suka jadi populer, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak tertarik dengannya sama sekali. Jadi oke-oke saja~

" _Teme_! Bukannya kau mendukungku," gerutu Naruto, ia cemberut. Apakah keputusannya bisa dibatalkan? Tapi kalau seperti itu, sama saja ia bukan ketua yang kompeten. Mungkin saat itu otaknya lagi gila, ketularan Kiba.

"Sebagai teman, tentu saja harus mendukung yang benar." bahkan Sai pun menyetujui ucapan Kiba, untuk saat ini semuanya tidak berpihak pada Naruto. Disini, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa kalah.

"Ugh~ baiklah-baiklah!" seru Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. "Nanti lihat apa saja yang akan terjadi," sebenarnya Naruto juga sedikit penasaran dengan hal baru.

Shikamaru melihat Kiba, "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menghampirinya? Padahal hanya sekali pandang, tapi sudah langsung seperti itu." ini yang membuat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya penasaran. Kiba yang biasanya paling malas dengan sekitar, jadi bersemangat seperti itu karena melihat seorang gadis.

"Entah ya, naluriku bergerak sendiri." jawab Kiba tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena sudah lama bersama dengan Akamaru, itu nama anjingnya. Jadi nalurinya menjadi seperti Akamaru, dan merasakan hal yang paling disukai oleh anjing-anjing. "Tapi Hinata- _chan_ itu manis, 'kan?" Kiba meletakkan gelas di tempatnya, ia sudah selesai minum. Kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri karena ia merasa menang telah menemukan gadis yang manis.

"Iya sih~" Naruto pun sependapat, tapi rasanya seperti pernah melihat gadis itu deh. Ia merasa, belum lama ini ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi dimana ya?

"Menurutku masih manisan Temari," Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat ke luar jendela. Ia berandai-andai, andaikan saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Temari secepatnya.

"Yang punya pacar memang beda ya," Sai tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru.

"Hn,"

::

::

"Hinata, sekarang 'kan sudah istirahat. Kamu harus berjuang ya, jangan lupa nanti cerita ke kami." Sakura memegang kedua pundak Hinata, ia sedang mencoba untuk menyemangati Hinata. Ia melepas pegangannya, "Kalau ada masalah, kasih tahu juga. Biar kuhajar mereka," dan membunyikan jari-jari tangannya, serta menunjukkan wajah seramnya.

Memang terlihat seram, tapi Hinata senang Sakura begitu khawatir dengannya. "Iya," katanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, aku boleh titip tanda tangan Sai- _senpai_ , 'kan?" pinta Ino. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sai, rasanya Ino seperti langsung jatuh cinta. Aura Sai itu berbeda dari semua anggota OSIS, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Ino klepek-klepek.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya," dan keluar dari dalam kelas untuk memulai perjalanan hidupnya di sekolah. Kehidupan menjadi ' _Cat_ ' dalam anggota _The Star_ , posisi tengah. Kalau seperti ini sih, memang seperti _harem_ saja. Tidak ada bedanya, Hinata dikelilingi oleh lima pria. Tapi untuk apa menjadi _Cat_ yang memiliki posisi di tengah kalau tidak ada pekerjaan? Lihat saja dulu deh~

Berjalan dengan santai, kalau perlu tidak usah sampai sekalian. Ada yang menghalanginya gitu, dengan cara dipanggil guru untuk kebaikan. Baru pertama kali Hinata berkeliling sekolah, untungnya sudah dikasih peta menuju ruang OSIS. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu tersesat segala untuk sampai kesana. Mungkin tersesat tidak ada salahnya ya? Berpikir nakal sedikit, ia membuang peta ke tong sampah.

"Keliling saja," dan dengan begini, Hinata tidak perlu ke ruang OSIS. Kalau ditanya kenapa tidak datang pun, tinggal bilang peta yang diberikan hilang dan ia jadi tersesat di sekolah yang lumayan besar itu. Ide cemerlang, maaf kalau Hinata sedikit nakal.

Jalan~ Jalan~ Jalan~ Ternyata sekolah memiliki liku-liku yang sangat banyak, kalau begini Hinata akan tersesat benaran. Kalau tidak balik ke kelas saat bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi, bagaimana jadinya? Sudahlah, yang penting jalan saja dulu. Pasti ia akan menemukan jalannya, jadi tenang saja.

Jalan lima menit, Hinata terhenti di sebuah pintu. Ia penasaran dengan pintu dengan ukiran yang begitu indah. Dari setiap pintu yang dilewatinya, hanya pintu ini saja yang memiliki ukiran yang menarik. Pasti di dalamnya adalah hal yang menarik, makanya dari bagian luar juga dibuat menarik.

"Sudahlah," Hinata kembali melangkah, sampai langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

Ckiet~ Hinata menengok ke belakang, ternyata pintu dengan ukiran menarik itu terbuka. Kemudian menunjukkan sosok yang saat ini tidak mau ditemuinya. Hal yang saat ini dihindarinya, malah ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Eh? Hinata- _chan_? Kau kelewatan! Sudah kami tunggu dari tadi. Ayo masuk, kupikir kau tersesat lho. Makanya aku berniat mencarimu, aku baik, 'kan." ternyata Kiba yang membuka pintu telah keluar dan beranjak ke arah Hinata. Mendorong-dorong Hinata untuk masuk ke dalamnya, ternyata memang berisikan hal yang menarik ya. Luar menarik, sudah pasti dalamnya menarik. Seharusnya Hinata tahu itu~ Tapi kenapa tanpa peta, ia malah sampai pada tempat yang ada di peta? Langkah Hinata, yang membawanya kesana.

"Ini dia~ Orang yang kita tunggu-tunggu." dengan cengirannya, Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata yang ada di depannya. Memberiahukan pada semua orang, bahwa orang yang sudah ditunggu dari tadi kini telah datang.

"Selamat datang ke ruangan ini," sambut Shikamaru dengan malasnya, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Terus saja seperti ini, dan membosankan. Tidak ada kerjaan, dan membuatnya selalu mengantuk.

"Jika orang yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi orang yang menunggunya." Sai menyambut Hinata dengan senyumnya. Melihat Sai, Hinata jadi ingat kalau Ino meminta tanda tangan orang ini. Ia tidak boleh lupa, tapi tetap saja harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memintanya.

"Selamat siang," sapa Hinata.

"Ah! Ayo duduk dulu~" Kiba pun menuntun Hinata untuk duduk. Kalau bicara sambil berdiri, rasanya kurang enak. Tempat duduk di ruangan ini juga lumayan banyak. Sofa yang panjang bahkan bisa dibuat untuk tiduran.

' _Dalamnya memang menarik,_ ' Hinata melihat sekitar, ia melihat Sasuke yang sempat melihatnya dan beralih kembali pada buku yang ada di tangannya.

Kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang serius mengotak-atik laptopnya. ' _Wajahnya terlihat serius._ ' batin Hinata memandangi Naruto. Ia duduk pada tempat yang telah disediakan, dan tetap memandang Naruto. Sampai mata mereka bertemu, barulah Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang," dengan cerianya Naruto bangkit, meninggalkan laptop yang masih terbuka. Padahal Naruto adalah orang yang paling ingin membatalkan keputusannya. Tapi saat Hinata datang, wajahnya malah terlihat sangat ceria.

"Selamat siang," sapa Hinata.

Naruto berdiri di depan Hinata, melihat Hinata. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa paling gugup kalau di depan orang ini. Mungkin karena pengaruh pertemuan di bus dan pemberitahuan jalan tikus rahasia tadi pagi kali ya. "Kamu sudah mengenal nama kami semua, 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian. Untuk akrab dengan seseorang, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah dengan mengetahui namanya.

"Iya~ Yang ada di depanku sekarang Naruto- _senpai_ , Kiba- _senpai_ yang tadi menyambutku di depan pintu, Sasuke- _senpai_ yang sedang baca buku disana, yang sedang tiduran di sofa sebelah sana itu Shikamaru- _senpai_ , dan yang tadi bicara kata-kata bijak itu Sai- _senpai_." jelas Hinata tentang ingatan nama-nama yang hari ini baru saja masuk ke otaknya.

"Ah~ Gak enak didengar. Panggil aku Kiba saja ya?!" gerutu Kiba. Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, pokoknya harus tetap manggil seperti apa yang dibilang Kiba. Tidak boleh menolak, apalagi melanggarnya. Karena keputusannya adalah mutlak, mau tidak mau Hinata harus mengikuti keinginannya.

' _Apa?! Kiba dapat memintanya semudah itu?_ ' batin Naruto syok. Padahal Kiba tidak pernah bicara seperti itu ke seorang gadis. Kalau ada yang seperti itu pun, langsung diperingati. Tapi kenapa ke Hinata tidak ya? Apa mungkin karena Hinata sudah jadi salah satu anggota yang sebenarnya bukan anggota _The Star_? Ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau Kiba bisa seperti itu, kenapa Naruto tidak mencobanya? Mana mau Naruto merasa kalah dari seorang Kiba.

"Hinata, aku ju..." mendengar Naruto yang angkat bicara, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa Naruto- _senpai_?"

"Tidak jadi~" dan apa yang mau dilakukan Naruto gagal total. ' _Aku ini apaan sih?_ ' gerutunya dalam hati. Dengan begini, Naruto sudah kalah dari Kiba.

"Hn," Sasuke yang dari tadi mengintip dari balik buku hanya berpikir tentang kejadian barusan. Naruto itu tidak mau kalah dari Kiba, tapi akhirnya kalah juga karena rasa malunya.

"Sudahlah~ Langsung pada intinya. Sebenarnya, Hinata kesini untuk apa ya?" tanya Naruto bingung, ia berpikir tapi tetap tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Orang kesini pasti memiliki tujuan," bahkan Sai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Hinata. Tapi kalau seperti ini, memang ada tujuannya, 'kan?

"Terserah kalian saja," Shikamaru yang masih tiduran di sofa angkat bicara. Ternyata meski lagaknya seperti tidur, ia tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan.

Kiba menggeleng, dari sini Hinata benar-benar syok. Untuk apa kalau begitu mengambil keputusan seenaknya? Sudah membuat Hinata tersesat dan ditahan disini, tapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh pergi?" tanya Hinata gugup. Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik keputusannya dibatalkan saja.

"Tidak," tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa. Sasuke meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, dan melihat ke arah Hinata. Tatapannya yang dingin, seakan mau membekukan Hinata. "Selama istirahat, kau harus kesini terus. Terserah mau melakukan apa, lakukan apa saja yang biasa dilakukan oleh kucing. Seperti julukanmu~" ucap Sasuke, dan semuanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang tidak dapat diartikan.

' _Aku tidak bisa kabur,_ ' dan Hinata hanya dapat kembali pasrah, mungkin ini memang takdir yang diberikan Tuhan di masa SMA-nya.

"Sudahlah~ Lanjut kerja," Naruto memberikan pertintah untuk melanjutkan kerja, dan semua menaati perintahnya. "Untuk Hinata, terserah mau melakukan apa." dan Naruto kembali pada laptopnya.

Hinata melihat sekeliling, Sasuke kembali membaca buku, Kiba beranjak ke mesin pendingin untuk mencari makanan, Sai sedang menyiapkan kain bersih untuk membersihkan alat lukisnya, dan Shikamaru sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas.

' _Ini yang namanya kerja?_ ' batin Hinata bertanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Inikah pekerjaan _The Star_? Anggota OSIS yang disebut-sebut sebagai jantung sekolah dengan lima sisi yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan memiliki julukan yang tidak biasa, cahaya, api, es, bayangan, dan tanah. Itu semua adalah elemen, tapi kenapa Hinata mendapatkan julukan nama binatang?

Teng~ Teng~ Teng~

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi." Naruto yang awalnya mau melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kini terhenti. Ia melihat Hinata, "Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kelas, Hinata." katanya.

"Iya," Hinata pun bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan keluar ruang secara perlahan. Dalam hatinya, ia berpikir keras. Jalan menuju kelas bagaimana ya? Kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa Hinata tidak masuk kelas karena tersesat.

"Ingat jalan menuju kelas?" Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. "Peta yang kukasih saat itu?" kembali Naruto bertanya, Hinata sedikit bingung mau menjawab apa. Kalau Hinata menjawab jujur, sudah pasti ia akan dimarahi kalau membuang peta. Tapi kalau Hinata berbohong, itu sama saja dosa.

Tapi~ "Hilang," maaf ya, Hinata berbohong. Untuk saat ini, demi kebaikan. Untuk lain kali, ia akan mencoba untuk tidak berbohong. Tapi kalau mendesak, terpaksa Hinata harus berbohong kembali. Meski Hinata tidak suka tindakan jahat itu.

"Aku antar?"

Mata Hinata membulat, apa-apaan ini? "Tidak usah!" tolak Hinata. Ia tidak mau membuat orang lain susah, apalagi ini karena tindakannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau melihat orang di sampingnya, ikutan susah karena dirinya. Apalagi Hinata melihat kalau Naruto mau melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS, tidak baik kalau Hinata menunda pekerjaan Naruto.

"Sudahlah~" Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan mendekati Hinata. Didorongnya Hinata keluar secara perlahan, "Aku mengantar Hinata ke kelasnya dulu ya!" dan diakhiri dengan pamit pada teman-temannya.

"Eh! Aku saja deh~" dengan semangat Kiba menawarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan Naruto, Naruto 'kan masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

"Tidak," tapi Naruto menolak, dan itu membuat Kiba kesal. Masa bodo dengan tugas Naruto yang belum kelar!

"Awas kalau macam-macam!" ancam Kiba melototi Naruto dengan mata seramnya.

"Mengkhawatirkan seseorang itu tidak boleh berlebihan," dan kata bijak Sai yang mengantar kepergian Naruto dan Hinata.

Kiba menatap Sai, "Kau itu sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata bijak deh." ucapnya memberikan nasehat.

"Kenapa?" tapi Sai malah bingung. Memangnya salah ya mengucapkan kata bijak? Setidaknya 'kan untuk memotivasi orang lain untuk melakukan hal yang lebih baik.

"Bukan apa-apa kok,"

Sebenarnya Kiba hanya ingin menjauhi kata-kata bijak Sai. Karena setiap ada masalah kecil, pasti kata bijak yang diucapkan Sai itu menusuk sekali. Seperti kejadian tadi, seakan Kiba sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Padahal 'kan sebenarnya Kiba hanya memperingati Naruto yang kemungkinan besar akan berbuat nakal. Bukannya khawatir dengan Hinata ya, jangan sampai salah paham.

Sekarang kita melihat kejadian yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka berdua hanya jalan biasa saja, dan tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara berisik dari murid-murid perempuan karena Naruto melewati mereka. Aura Naruto memang berbeda, tapi Hinata tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Meski Naruto yang dipandangi, tapi tetap saja Hinata akan ikut dipandangi karena berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Kelas 1-A, 'kan?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kenapa petanya bisa hilang?" kembali Naruto bertanya. Kenapa Naruto bertanya hal yang memaksa Hinata untuk berbohong sih?!

"Mungkin jatuh tanpa kusadari," jawab Hinata sedikit gugup, berbohong itu memang susah baginya.

"Kau mau tahu satu hal yang kupercayai, tapi tidak dipercayai orang lain?" Naruto menatap lurus, selama ini orang selalu menganggapnya aneh karena hal yang dipercayainya itu. Kalau ada satu orang saja yang mempercayainya, pasti ia akan merasa sangat senang.

"Apa?" melihat tatapan Naruto yang lesu seperti itu, entah kenapa Hinata tidak suka. Hinata mau melihat senyuman itu, senyuman tadi pagi yang bagaikan mentari. Hinata ingin sekali melihatnya, karena sampai sekarang Hinata tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya senyuman itu.

"Aku percaya, bahwa ada manusia yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing."

Glek, Hinata menelan ludahnya. Karena apa yang dipercayai Naruto memang ada, dan tepat ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Kau boleh menganggapku aneh," dengan senyum yang memudar, dan memunculkan senyum paksa.

Hinata tidak suka melihatnya, "Tidak, aku percaya kalau manusia dengan sembilan kucing itu memang ada." ia tidak mau melihat senyum paksa seperti itu.

"Ha? Benarkah?!" kaget, Naruto benar-benar kaget. Baru kali ini ada yang percaya padanya! Selama ini tidak ada orang yang percaya dengannya, malah bilang hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi Hinata...

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk tersenyum, ' _Karena itu adalah aku sendiri._ ' batin Hinata. Mana mungkin Hinata menganggap keberadaan sembilan nyawa kucingnya tidak ada. Inilah kenyataannya, dan fakta itu harus diungkapkan sejujur-jujurnya. Meski tidak usah terlalu dalam, karena ada rahasia dibalik rahasia.

"Haha, kau ini memang aneh ya." Naruto tertawa, dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Jujur Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan ini, kenapa ya laki-laki suka mengacak-acak rambut perempuan? Di komik juga sering seperti ini, dan kadang-kadang perempuannya merasa malu sekaligus senang. Kenapa ya? "Dan, terima kasih sudah percaya padaku." dengan senyum mentari yang telah dikeluarkannya, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Mata Hinata membulat, ' _Senyuman ini, aku melihatnya lagi._ ' entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai senyuman ini. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, senyuman itu seakan menyemangati dirinya, memberikan kehidupan baru padanya.

Deg!

' _Ah! Gawat!_ ' dan inilah yang terjadi setelahnya, kejadian ini sudah terjadi dua kali.

Deg!

Hinata harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Naruto- _senpai_! Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu!" dan lari secepat-cepatnya menghindari Naruto.

"Lho, dia kenapa?" Naruto heran melihat tingkah Hinata. Masa tiba-tiba kabur? "Eh? Emangnya dia tahu jalan ke kelas?!" tanya Naruto kaget, bisa-bisa Hinata tersesat di sekolah yang luas ini.

Hinata aman, ia sudah berlari ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Tenang Hinata, tenang.." ia menenangkan detakan jantungnya. Saat Hinata lari, seakan detakan jantungnya berhenti. "Haa~" dan ia bernapas lega setelah semuanya dirasa aman.

"Aku kenapa sih?" Hinata memegang wajahnya sendiri. Di lorong yang sepi ini, "Senyuman itu," ia mengingat satu hal yang tidak biasa baginya.

Apa kalian percaya? Bahwa orang dapat jatuh cinta dalam sekejap, hanya karena melihat senyumannya saja?

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Chapter dua selesai! Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan _fic_ ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan menunggu sampai chapter ini update. Untuk menghemat kouta, aku balas _review_ disini saja ya...

 **Triavivi354** : Ini udah lanjut~

 **Guest** I : Haha, makasih ya...

 **Hiyori Yato** : Haha, makasih ya. Ini sudah lanjut, makasih atas semangatnya..

: Oleh karena itu, Hinata harus pandai mengatur perasaannya sendiri.

 **Salsabilla12** : Haha, ini udah lanjut.

 **Guest II** : Haha, makasih ya. Hanya sedikit menyadari aura ya, bukan sampai sepenuhnya. Oke, ini sudah lanjut.

 **Vita** : Makasih ya~ Kalau itu sih, bukan masalah kekuatan super atau apa, hanya kekuatan insting saja yang sedikit tajam. Kalau caranya sih, tak ada di cerita, tapi nanti akan kupikirkan untuk membuat cerita tersendirinya. Hal yang aneh ya? Kalau itu entahlah.. Ini sudah lanjut~

 **Watashi wa Mai** : Haha, iya nih. Setelah sekian lama _fic_ yang sebelumnya tamat, baru sekarang publish lagi yang baru. Makasih ya~

 **gifari** : Haha, maaf kalau lama ya..

 **Cuka-san** : Bagaimanapun juga, hanya fisiknya Hinata yang berubah menjadi kucing. Kalau tambahan suara seperti itu sih, tergantung Hinata sendiri. Oke, tentu saja...

Setidaknya tadi sekilas pembalasan _review_ dariku. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai. Bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya...

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

30 Januari 2016


	3. Chapter 3

"Nona Hyuuga, dari mana saja kau?" seorang guru yang baru saja menjadi wali kelasnya menanyakan kenapa Hinata bisa sampai telat masuk kelas.

"Saya tersesat pak," jawab Hinata, lagian salahnya sendiri berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, bisa-bisa ia berubah menjadi kucing. Ia 'kan juga belum mengingat liku-liku sekolah, pasti akan dimaklumi. Untungnya ada indera penciumannya yang lumayan tajam, jadi ia dapat mencari jalan melalui wangi parfum yang dipakai Ino. Walau tidak setajam penciuman anjing, tapi dapat berguna juga.

"Ya sudah, silahkan kembali ke bangkumu."

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

"Oke, hari ini cukup sekian. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah, jadi hanya sesi pengenalan dan penentuan pengurus kelas saja. Setelah ini kalian boleh langsung pulang, tapi jangan kemana-mana, langsung pulang ke rumah. Besok kalian masuk seperti biasa jam delapan pagi. Sekian,"

Hari pertama pun berakhir dengan keluarnya wali kelas dari dalam kelas. Hinata dan kawan-kawan beres-beres untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Karena Hinata disuruh datang ke ruang OSIS saat istirahat saja, jadi hari ini ia sudah bebas dari sana. Hinata akan langsung pulang ke rumah, karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ayahnya lama-lama di rumah.

"Hinata pulangnya kemana?" tanya Sakura menutup resleting tasnya dan menentengnya setelah selesai.

"Ke bagian utara," jawab Hinata, mereka pun berjalan pelan untuk keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Yah~ Kita beda arah dong. Aku bagian selatan," ucap Ino kecewa. Pasti enak sekali kalau pulang bareng bersama teman naik kereta, siapa tahu nanti ada adegan tidak terduga. Selama ini ia selalu pulang sendiri, karena semua teman-temannya beda arah.

"Iya," balas Hinata, sayangnya kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Pasti menyenangkan kalau memang bisa seperti itu, apalagi bareng sama teman-teman.

"Aku barat," bahkan Sakura pun berbeda dari semuanya. Tidak ada yang bisa pulang bersama, karena tidak memungkinkan.

Hinata tinggal di bagian utara, Sakura bagian barat, sedangkan Ino bagian selatan. Sepertinya memang tidak akan pernah bisa pulang bersama, apalagi berangkat sekolah bersama. Semuanya beda arah, dan hanya dapat bersama saat di sekolah saja.

"Tidak punya teman pulang bersama itu, rasanya sepi." mendramatisirnya, Ino meneteskan setetes air mata.

"Haha~ Yang penting di sekolah kita bisa bersama." hibur Sakura, Ino yang mendapatkan hiburan pun tenang kembali.

Ino dan Sakura adalah teman dari SD, mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan. Bahkan berjuang bersama untuk masuk ke sekolah favorit, dan akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Karena tidak dapat dipisahkan pula, sampai-sampai berpikir untuk memiliki pacar yang ciri-cirinya hampir sama.

"Iya," Hinata pun setuju dengan Sakura, ia memberikan senyumannya dan membuat Ino tambah tenang.

Konoha _Highschool_ terletak di bagian tengah kota Konoha. Karena merupakan sekolah favorit, makanya sekolah ini banyak diincar oleh kalangan penjuru. Apalagi keberadaannya yang berada di tengah kota, sangat strategis dan sangat mudah untuk sampai pada lokasi dari semua bagian kota.

"Oh ya, tadi belum ada waktu yang pas, jadi tanda tangannya besok saja ya." mengingat hal yang sempat dilupakan Hinata, ia lupa meminta tanda tangan Sai yang diminta Ino. Karena sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, jadi tidak bisa hari ini memintanya.

"Kapan-kapan juga boleh kok, aku 'kan tidak mau merepotkan Hinata- _chan_." dengan senyumnya yang manis, Ino memang seperti itu. Meminta satu hal, tapi tidak mau mendapatkannya secara cepat karena tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Mereka keluar kelas, dan tanpa sadar melewati orang yang bersandar pada dinding depan kelas. Merasa kesal karena keberadaannya tidak disadari, akhirnya orang ini angkat bicara.

"Oi,"

Yang merasa terpanggil pun menengok ke belakang. "Sasuke- _senpai_? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata langsung saat melihat orangnya.

Sakura dan Ino hanya melihat Sasuke sebentar dan saling pandang, seakan berbicara tanpa suara. Seperti telepati, dan menyampaikan pesan ' _Sebenarnya ada apa?_ ' dan balasan sebuah gelengan. Mereka tidak tahu dengan kisah Hinata di ruang OSIS, karena Hinata belum sempat menceritakannya.

"Ke ruangan kami," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia tidak suka mengeluarkan banyak suara, karena ia memang tidak banyak bicara. Hanya saat mau, dan kalau dibutuhkan saja.

"Apa? Tapi bukannya saat istirahat saja?" tanya Hinata mengelak jawaban Sasuke. Katanya saat istirahat saja, 'kan? Meski sekarang masih jam dua belas siang, tapi sekarang sudah waktunya pulang.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugas," ini dia yang tidak dapat ditolak Hinata. Sasuke sudah melakukan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya dengan tepat, meski sedikit malas-malasan. Kalau pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke ruang OSIS tanpa Hinata, sama saja Sasuke tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya. Kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa kepercayaan anggota OSIS terhadap Sasuke akan berkurang.

Hinata menengok ke Ino dan Sakura, "Sudah, pergi saja." mengerti artinya, Sakura menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi. Tidak enak kalau sudah dijemput, tapi malah menolaknya.

"Maaf ya," Hinata meminta maaf dan mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai pergi dari sana.

"Sampai bertemu besok!" salam perpisahan Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya, Hinata membalas lambaian itu dan kembali menghadap depan.

Jalan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mungkin situasi ini akan selalu terjadi pada dua orang yang memiliki sifat ini. Satu pemalu, satunya tidak banyak bicara. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada pembicaraan yang dapat dibicarakan kalau salah satunya tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

' _Hening sekali~_ ' meskipun begitu, Hinata tidak betah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Berpikir keras, Hinata sedang mencari topik yang harus menarik. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan situasi ini terlalu lama.

"Kamu sudah tahu apa yang dipercayai Naruto?" sebelum Hinata menemukan topik, Sasuke sudah terkebih dahulu mendapatkan topik pembicaraan. Kali ini tentang apa yang dipercayai oleh Naruto.

Saat Naruto mengantarkannya menuju kelas, walau tidak sampai. Ia sempat mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentanf apa yang dipercayai oleh Naruto, jadi Hinata mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke walau kata-katanya tidak lengkap. Hinata mengangguk, karena yang dipercayai Naruto itu memang ada.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya,"

"Hn,"

Hinata melihat Sasuke bingung, sepertinya Sasuke sedang berpikir. Kenapa Hinata dengan mudahnya percaya? Padahal selama ini tidak ada sama sekali orang yang percaya dengan Naruto. Apa karena Hinata terlalu baik makanya ia melakukan itu? Tapi kalau seperti itu, akan berakhir hanya dengan melukai perasaan Naruto. Hinata berbohong bilang percaya, padahal dari dalam hatinya sendiri berkata tidak percaya. Itulah pikiran Sasuke~

Saat sampai di ruang OSIS, Hinata disambut dengan baik oleh semuanya.

"Selamat datang~" sambutan pertama oleh Naruto, tidak lupa memberikan senyuman. Ibaratkan seorang _butler_ yang menyambut kedatangan tamunya, sekiranya seperti itu.

Naruto diam di depan ruang OSIS, padahal Sasuke sudah masuk dari tadi. Hinata hanya takut kalau ia akan berdebar kembali, soalnya disana ada orang yang tidak sengaja sudah membuatnya berdebar dua kali. ' _Ada Naruto-senpai, aku tidak boleh berdebar._ ' batinnya panik. Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya, dekat jantungnya masih terasa normal.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk," Kiba yang merasa risih melihat Hinata hanya berdiam diri di tempat itu pun menyuruh Hinata masuk.

Tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak masuk, " _Ano_.. Sekarang 'kan sudah jatah pulang, tapi kenapa dipanggil juga?" ia bertanya kenapa dirinya disuruh ke ruang OSIS pada saat pulang sekolah.

"Yah~ Ini aku yang memutuskannya sih, dan semuanya juga setuju." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, disertai dengan palingan wajah yang tidak menatap Hinata.

"Memang lebih baik kalau semua pihak setuju," Sai yang sibuk melukis pun angkat bicara, ini hanya sebagai pendukung kata-kata Naruto. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan acara melukisnya.

"Ngork-gork." Shikamaru terlihat tidur di sofa, Hinata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Anggota OSIS terlihat tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun, kerjaannya hanya main-main saja.

Melihat Naruto yang senyum-senyum aneh padanya, perasaan Hinata jadi tidak enak. Apa setelah ini Naruto akan memberitahukan apa tujuannya? Kenapa memanggil Hinata disaat pulang? Hinata yang penasaran, menunggu kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Temani kami sampai kami pulang ya?"

' _Eh? Belum boleh pulang dong?!_ '

Padahal Hinata sudah menunggu saat-saat pulang cepat seperti ini.

::

::

Tak ada kerjaan, Hinata tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Ia hanya melihat Naruto yang sibuk pada laptopnya, Sasuke yang melamun didekat jendela, Kiba yang sibuk main ponselnya sambil makan roti, Shikamaru yang masih saja tidur, dan Sai yang masih melanjutkan acara melukisnya. Hinata melihat ada alat-alat kebersihan, daripada diam ia memilih untuk bersih-bersih saja.

Ada sapu, pel, kemoceng, dan alat pembersih kaca. Sudah pasti yang duluan membersihkan kaca, ia berdiri dan mengambil lap beserta dengan semprotannya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela, tempat dimana Sasuke sedang melamun.

"Maaf Sasuke- _senpai_ , saya mau membersihkan kaca." izin terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke, tidak enak kalau langsung bekerja tanpa memberitahukan orangnya dulu.

"Silahkan," Sasuke pun sudah memberikan izin, ia sedikit menjauhi kaca dan tiduran di sofa satu lagi. Sepertinya ada yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, entah itu apa.

Hinata pun mulai acara bersih-bersihnya dari bagian kaca. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah selesai pada kerjaannya langsung menutup laptop. Ia menopang dagunya, ia sedang memikirkan hal yang selama ini dipercaya olehnya.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu memikirkan satu hal ini. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku masih mempercayainya. Manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing itu ada, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya." gumamnya, niat Naruto hanya memikirkannya dalam hati. Tapi tanpa disadari olehnya, malah jadi terucapkan.

Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi tegang, seperti kucing yang bulunya berdiri tiba-tiba karena kaget, sampai-sampai tangannya berhenti bergerak. Tapi kalau seperti itu nanti malah dicurigai, jadi Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan kaca. Tenangkan hatimu Hinata, tapi kenapa hati Hinata tidak tenang juga? Apa karena kata-kata Naruto barusan? Kalau seperti ini, Hinata harus menenangkan jiwa dan pikirannya.

"Pantaslah kau tidak menemukannya, yang namanya manusia campuran kucing seperti itu memang tidak ada. Tidak mungkin ada, seperti kucing yang tidak masuk ke dalam dua belas shio karena dibodohi oleh tikus. Kamu itu seperti kucing, dibodohi oleh tikus yang diibaratkan sebagai kepercayaan mu yang tidak pernah ada itu." membalas kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke yang tadinya tiduran jadi bangkit dan duduk memperhatikan Naruto.

"Eh? Kau membaca pikiranku ya _Teme_?" tanya Naruto kaget, masa pikirannya dapat dibaca oleh Sasuke. Sampai-sampai Sasuke dapat membalas kata-kata Naruto. Tapi kok rasanya kesal ya? Apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke tadi?

"Siapa yang baca pikiranmu, orang kau bergumam sendiri." ucap Sasuke dengan malas. Tidak mau berurusan dengan Naruto lagi, ia kembali ke sofa untuk segera tidur.

Sedangkan Naruto berniat untuk melanjutkan pemikirannya lagi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke yang belum lama menutup matanya kini membuka matanya kembali. Tanpa merubah posisinya, "Kuingatkan, manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing itu tidak ada. Berhentilah mengkhayal, seperti orang bodoh saja." puas mengucapkan ini, Sasuke akhirnya dapat bersantai dengan tenang.

"Argh~!" dan Naruto merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Meski hal ini sering terjadi, tapi tetap tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa kesal yang ada.

"Tenang-tenang~" Sai mencoba menenangkan Naruto, karena keberadaannya yang paling dekat dengan Naruto. Tugas orang yang berada dekat dengan orang yang lagi marah adalah, ya menenangkannya.

"Hoaaam~" gantian, sekarang Shikamaru bangun. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur pulas kalau berisik seperti itu? "Tapi katanya ada lho," meski tidak terlalu mempercayainya, tapi Shikamaru pernah mendapatkan informasi yang mengatakan bahwa manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing itu ada. Entah informasi dari mana, atau mungkin informasi di dalam mimpi.

"Lho? Hinata- _chan_ kenapa? Kok gemetaran seperti itu?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Hinata yang gemetaran, mungkinkah Hinata melihat hal yang menyeramkan dari balik jendela? Misalnya seperti hantu yang duduk di atas pohon?

"Maaf~" dengan sedikit menitikkan air mata, Hinata menangis karena takut mendengar pembicaraan semuanya. Mereka semua membicarakan manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing. Apalagi Sasuke yang bilang kalau itu tidak ada, sama saja menganggap kalau keberadaan Hinata itu tidak ada. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Sasuke 'kan tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Hei? Apa yang sudah kalian ributkan membuat Hinata- _chan_ jadi takut tuh!" omel Kiba, ia tidak suka melihat air mata yang keluar itu. Rasanya mau ia menghapus air mata itu menggunakan tangannya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat kalian semua. Aku keluar!" berdiri dari duduknya, mendebrak meja, keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat, dan membanting pintu. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto setelah marah-marah tidak jelas.

Sasuke batal tidur, ia tidak bisa tidur setelah kejadian ini. Ia yakin dengan pemikirannya sendiri, "Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan pernah menemukan manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing. Padahal sudah kuperingatkan," katanya kesal.

"Hm.. Kenapa begitu? Aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto kok." Kiba menusukkan sedotan pada minumannya, dan minum karena merasa haus.

"Maksudmu?"

"Manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing itu ada," katanya mengangkat satu jarinya, dan menyengir saking percaya dirinya.

"Seyakin apa kau?"

Kiba melihat Hinata sebentar, dan kembali melihat ke arah teman-temannya. "Penciumanku tidak pernah salah," jawabnya dan melanjutkan meminum minumannya. Ia tidak berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sepertinya sudah cukup sampai sini. Bisa gawat kalau sampai kelepasan bicara.

Hinata tidak mendengarkan suara-suara setelah Naruto keluar. Ia memikirkan hal yang terlalu membuatnya fokus, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Naruto pasti sangat terpuruk, Hinata harus menghiburnya. "Para _senpai_! Saya izin keluar dulu ya," dengan segera Hinata meletakkan alat-alat yang ada di tangannya. Keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menyusul Naruto.

Belum beberapa detik, Hinata kembali lagi. Ia menghampiri Sai dengan sedikit malu-malu, "Sai- _senpai_ , boleh minta tanda tangan?" tanya Hinata menyodorkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Permintaan yang tulus tidak dapat ditolak, tentu saja boleh." Sai mengambil kertas dan bolpoin tersebut, dan dengan kelihaiannya ia menghias kertas kosong itu dengan tanda tangannya. "Untuk siapa?" tanyanya kemudian, karena ia yakin yang minta tanda tangan bukan Hinata.

"Ino Yamanaka," jawab Hinata.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yang teriak seorang diri di acara penyabutan, seseorang yang bilang _senpai_ keren." jelas Hinata, untung Hinata dapat menemukan cara agar Sai tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud. Memang saat itu Ino terlihat mencolok sekali karena berteriak seorang diri.

"Oh~" setelah mendapatkan nama tujuan, Sai langsung menulis untuk Ino di bagian pinggirnya. Kemudian diberikannya kertas tanda tangan itu pada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan sangat senang, "Terima kasih," dengan begini ia bisa memberikan tanda tangan ini pada Ino besok. Ino tidak perlu menunggu lama, senang juga dapat berguna untuk teman.

Selesai itu, ia keluar ruangan. Sekarang waktunya menggunakan penciumannya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Aroma tubuh Naruto sangat dikenali oleh Hinata, karena tadi pagi saat di bus mereka tabrakan. Jadi aroma tubuh Naruto melekat dan tidak mudah untuk dilupakan. Setelah melewati hari-hari ini, mungkin Naruto tidak ingat dengan Hinata. Padahal pertama kali bertemu di dalam bus, tapi Naruto mengingatnya kalau mereka pertama kali bertemu di aula penyambutan murid baru.

"Dapat," Hinata sudah menemukan aroma tubuh Naruto, sisa menelusiri dimana keberadaannya. Melewati lorong sempit, "Ini tempat apa ya?" tempat yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang.

Ia menemukannya~

"Naruto- _senpai_?" tidak berani mendekat, Hinata sembunyi dibalik pohon. Melihat Naruto yang merenung, ditemani dengan burung-burung yang hinggap di sekitarnya.

' _Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing. Sebaiknya kau menyerah untuk mencarinya,_ ' kata-kata ini, membuatnya merenung. Di sebuah taman kecil yang sangat indah, taman yang hanya diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja?"

Perasaan lelah yang selalu menghadapi ketidakpercayaan orang-orang sekitar terhadapnya. Manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing itu tidak ada, menyerah untuk mencarinya, karena tidak akan pernah menemukannya, berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh. Lelah sudah ia menghadapinya, kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa kepercayaannya akan memudar. Tapi tidak semudah itu, 'kan?

"Sudah dua belas tahun ya? Lama juga," ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada rerumputan, tiduran dan melihat langit.

Sudah sangat lama Naruto mempercayai hal itu, dari ia berumur empat tahun sampai sekarang. Diakhir hidup kedua orang tuanya, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan. 'Percayalah, bahwa apa yang kau percayai itu, ada. Manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing memang ada keberadaannya. Jangan pernah mengelak apa yang kau percayai, karena kau akan menyesal.' pesan terakhir dari orang tuanya, begitu terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

' _Ayah dan ibu, percaya padaku._ '

"Haa~" ia menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setidaknya, masih ada yang percaya pada dirinya, meski mereka sudah tidak ada di dunia.

Janganlah menyerah~

Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir, "Kenapa aku dapat merasakan kesedihannya?" ia dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Tatapan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang.

Deg!

"Perasaan sedih karena tidak dipercayai oleh semua orang. Sama seperti rasa saat kita tidak dianggap keberadaannya oleh semua orang."

Deg!

"Kenapa begitu menyedihkan?"

Deg!

Wush~ Angin berhembus dengan kencang, ini membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Ia merasakan angin yang berbeda dari biasanya, terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Kenapa ya? Apa karena pengaruh perasaannya yang lagi buruk?

Disisi lain, "Lho? Kenapa aku berubah menjadi kucing?" tanpa Hinata sadari, bahwa dirinya telah berubah menjadi kucing. Kenapa? Padahal ia tidak merasakan debaran itu. Ia tidak menyadarinya, debaran itu terjadi karena memikirkan Naruto.

"Aku... Lho? Kenapa ada kucing di sekolah?"

Hinata dikagetkan dengan munculnya Naruto tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Berniat kabur, tapi sudah duluan ditangkap oleh Naruto. "Lucu amat, pakai seragam sekolah ini juga. Betina ya?" berbagai ucapan dikeluarkan Naruto, dan itu membuat Hinata tidak tenang.

"Mungkin milik kepala sekolah, aku bawa ke kepala sekolah deh." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, ia berniat menyerahkan kucing itu pada kepala sekolah. Karena kucingnya menggunakan seragam, jadi kemungkinan saja ini kucing milik sekolah.

' _Eh? Gimana nih?!_ ' Hinata panik, tidak mungkin Hinata bicara dalam sosoknya sebagai kucing. "Meoong~!" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mengeong. Ia ngeberontak minta dilepaskan oleh Naruto, ia tidak mau ketahuan kalau ia bukan kucing milik sekolah.

Saat ini Naruto menganggap bahwa Hinata dalam sosok kucing adalah kucing peliharaan sekolah. Kalau dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah dan kepala sekolah bilang 'bukan', sudah pasti akan membuat Naruto curiga.

"Lho? Tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu mau bersama denganku?" tawar Naruto, ada perasaan malas untuk jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Lagian kalau kesana, pasti orang yang dituju selalu tidak ada. Lebih baik santai, akan lebih enak kalau ada yang menemani.

"Meeong~" meongan ini memiliki arti, ' _Mau sangat, daripada dibawa ke kepala sekolah._ ' dan tidak dapat diucapkan Hinata secara langsung. Semoga pesannya dapat tersampaikan pada Naruto, semoga Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata.

Terpasang wajah bingung dari Naruto, "Haha, kau ini jujur banget ya." dan tertawa setelahnya. Naruto mengerti ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu, dengan begini semuanya akan aman-aman saja.

Naruto duduk kembali, bersandar pada pohon rindang yang tidak jauh dari sana. Mengangkat Hinata dalam sosok kucing menggunakan kedua tangannya. Mengarahkan wajah kucing ke hadapannya, "Hei, kucing. Kau datangnya dari mana? Kok bisa sampai sini sih?" tanyanya serius. Selama ia berada di tempat ini, belum ada satupun orang atau hewan yang sampai ke tempat ini. Hanya burung-burung saja yang menghampirinya kalau ada waktu.

Naruto melihat ekor yang goyang-goyang menunjuk arah, "Oh, kau datang dari sebelah sana ya. Sama sepertiku dong." lanjutnya. "Kau peliharaannya kepala sekolah ya?" Naruto kembali bertanya, dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lho? Bukan ya? Terus dapat seragam sekolah dapat dari mana?" Naruto berpikir, dan diam sementara. "Kok rasanya kucing ini dapat mengerti apa yang kukatakan ya?" tanyanya tidak percaya, "Kami bicara? Nyambung?" ia masih saja syok dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Bicara dengan kucing, sudah begitu pembicaraan mereka nyambung. Apa ini karena pengaruh hal yang dipercayai olehnya ya?

Naruto melihat kucing yang dipegangnya, pancaran sinar mata kucing itu sama seperti mata Hinata. Tapi kucing ini tidak melakukan aktivitas apa-apa ya? Kalau kucing tersebut ada kerjaan, berarti Naruto sudah mengacaukan jadwal kucing dong. "Maaf nih kucing, aku jadi ganggu waktu santaimu." jadinya secepat mungkin Naruto minta maaf pada kucing.

"Meong!"

' _Tidak sama sekali kok! Tapi mau sampai kapan aku digantung seperti ini?_ ' batin Hinata, ia tidak betah digantung seperti itu. Rasanya tidak ada pijakan dan seperti melayang itu tidak enak.

Mengerti maksud si kucing, Naruto meletakkan kucing itu di atas pangkuannya. "Kau memang kucing yang menarik." ia mengelus-elus kepala kucing, dan menopang kepalanya dengan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Hei, kucing." panggil Naruto, "Mau dengar ceritaku gak?" ia menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan awan.

"Meong?"

Cerita apa ya? Hinata penasaran, sepertinya ia juga sudah terbiasa mengeong. Ia menanti cerita Naruto, karena dengan bercerita, maka beban seseorang akan berkurang. Daripada dipendam sendirian, itu hanya akan membuat menderita saja. Disini Hinata merasa sedikit beruntung dapat berubah menjadi kucing karena dapat menghilangkan beban orang dengan bercerita padanya.

"Kamu memiliki berapa nyawa?"

' _Itu bukan cerita!_ ' dan Hinata syok di tempat, Naruto bukannya mau bercerita, tapi itu hanya bertanya. Dan lagi-lagi, berhubungan dengan sembilan nyawa kucing.

Mungkin karena melihat kucing di hadapannya kaku, Naruto jadi tersadar dan tertawa. "Hahaha, mana bisa jawab ya. Aku ini memang bodoh," dan diakhiri dengan wajah murungnya.

Diam~ Hinata tidak suka melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Kenapa ya? Senyuman yang waktu itu kemana? Senyuman yang bersinar bagaikan mentari, itu sangat ingin dilihatnya. Sinar yang memudar, harus segera dikembalikan sebelum hilang selamanya.

"Kucing, aku mau tidur dulu ya. Kalau sudah sore atau mau hujan, bangunkan aku ya. Bercanda, kau boleh pergi sesuka hatimu."

Naruto pun tidur dengan kesedihan yang masih berbekas di dalam dirinya. Hinata melihat wajah Naruto, sisi mana yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mentari kalau tersenyum? Lalu, kenapa Hinata selalu menantikan senyuman itu? Kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Naruto bersedih? Masih hari pertama baginya untuk mengenal Naruto, tapi rasanya... sudah sangat lama ia mengenalnya. Bersama dengannya, tidak ingin jauh.

::

::

Kwak, kwak. Mendengar suara burung gagak, Hinata jadi terbangun. Kenapa di tempat ini ada burung gagak? Ia melihat langit, matahari sedang berjalan ke arah barat. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum jam enam sore. Kalau tidak ia akan berubah menjadi kucing di jalanan, dan itu gawat. Lagian kenapa dirinya ikutan tertidur sih?

"Naruto- _senpai_ , bangun."

Eh? Ini apa ya? Kok tangannya. Hinata melihat tangannya lekat-lekat, ' _Aku sudah kembali jadi manusia?_ ' yang dilihatnya adalah tangan manusia. Hinata sudah kembali menjadi manusia, gimana dong?! Malah Naruto belum bangun, padahal sudah sore begini. Tapi 'kan sebelumnya Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata yang menjadi kucing. Kalau tiba-tiba Naruto melihat Hinata yang manusia setelah bangun, apa tidak akan curiga?

Sebagai adik kelas yang baik, Hinata tetap harus membangunkan Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan sosoknya sebagai manusia, meski sosok manusianya tidak terlalu berani seperti sosoknya sebagai kucing, ia harus tetap mencobanya. "Naruto- _senpai_ , sekarang sudah sore. Ayo bangun," ia menepuk-nepuk badan Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, "Eh? Sudah sore ya? Jam empat," ia melihat jam tangannya, kemudian dikagetkan dengan sosok Hinata yang sudah ada di depannya. "Hinata?! Kenapa kau ada di tempat ini?" tanyanya kaget, ia mencari-cari sosok kucing yang tadi bersama dengannya, sepertinya kucing itu sudah pergi.

"Eh? Aku tersesat lalu sampai di tempat ini. Terus aku melihat Naruto- _senpai_ , jadinya..." entah ini kebohongan yang keberapa kali, tapi Hinata tidak ada pilihan lain. Lebih baik berbohong daripada kasih tahu kalau ia mengikuti bau Naruto dan sampai sini, terus ia adalah sosok kucing yang tadi menemaninya.

Untuk orang tersesat, tidak aneh kalau sampai di tempat ini. Maklumi saja, karena apapun bisa terjadi kalau lagi tersesat. Sebenarnya Naruto menemukan tempat ini juga karena hasil tersesat, saat hari pertama kalinya Naruto menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. "Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke ruang OSIS. Habis itu baru pulang," tanpa melakukan apapun, Naruto langsung jalan. Tentu saja melewati lorong sempit, karena hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Memang ia sedikit heran kenapa Hinata tersesat sampai mau melewati lorong sempit, tapi biarkanlah saja.

Jalan, Naruto melihat Hinata yang memandang lurus ke depan. Kemudian memandang depan kembali, "Sebenarnya tempat itu hanya aku yang mengetahuinya." dan ini adalah hal yang baru diketahui oleh Hinata. Memang aneh sih tempat seindah itu harus melewati lorong sempit. Sudah pasti itu tempat yang rahasia~

"Eh? Begitu ya?" tidak tahu mau bilang apa, jadinya Hinata membalasnya seperti itu. Lagian Hinata penasaran sih, ia penasaran dengan yang Naruto lakukan setelah ia marah-marah seperti itu.

"Yah~ Sekarang bukan tempat rahasia aku lagi sih,"

Merasa bersalah, "Maaf..." Hinata meminta maaf. Tempat rahasia milik pribadi Naruto jadi diketahui olehnya. Gimana ya? Tempat yang susah payah ditemukan, jadi tidak menjadi rahasia lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi sekarang tempat itu menjadi rahasia kita berdua lho. Kita berdua!" menekankan pada kata 'kita berdua', seakan Naruto senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Memang itu kenyataannya sih~

"Eh?"

"Kalau perasaanmu sedih atau senang, datanglah kesana. Setiap istirahat kedua, aku selalu ada disana. Kamu boleh menceritakan keluh kesahmu padaku, ini tiket spesial yang hanya kuberikan padamu lho. Sebagai ketua, aku memberikan hadiah sambutan atas kedatangan itu untukmu. Selamat datang Hinata," dengan senyuman yang tidak terlewatkan, Naruto mengucapkan selamat datang untuk Hinata. Sudah begitu memberikan hadiah yang begitu indah, sebuah tempat hanya milik berdua.

Deg!

"Ah, terima kasih."

Kenapa ya? Hati ini rasanya tidak dapat tenang melihat senyumannya. Seperti ada yang bergejolak, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Nanti akan kuperkenalkan pada seekor kucing," lanjut Naruto, ia tidak mau merahasiakan hal ini juga. Ternyata bukan berdua saja, tapi bertiga dengan kucing tadi.

"Kucing?" pura-pura bertanya, Hinata tidak mau ketahuan kalau ia kucing yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Ya, baru tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya. Dia kucing yang sangat manis lho! Sudah begitu pakai baju seragam sekolah, dapat dari mana coba itu ya. Terus saat aku bicara dengannya, entah kenapa rasanya yang kami bicarakan itu nyambung gitu lho. Tapi saat aku bangun tadi, dia sudah tidak ada. Mungkin tadi dia sudah kembali ke tempatnya." cerita Naruto panjang lebar, ia melihat wajah Hinata sebentar. "Ternyata benar-benar mirip, kucingnya mirip sepertimu." lanjutnya.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, "Begitu ya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Naruto bilang kucing itu sangat manis, 'kan? Hinata jadi salah tingkah karena dibilang seperti itu. Kenapa ia merasa senang hanya karena dibilang seperti itu?

Naruto melihat Hinata secara seksama, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat wajah Hinata yang malu-malu, rasanya ia baru sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya, "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan nama yang pas untuknya." dan ia sudah menemukan nama yang pas untuk kucing itu.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Itu rahasia!"

Sesuatu yang mirip, harus selalu diabadikan, 'kan? Hinata melihat Naruto heran, kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Nama bukanlah hal yang harus dirahasiakan, karena yang memberikan nama itu sendiri sudah memikirkan kita begitu dalam.

"Yang jelas, nama ini sangat cocok untuknya. Terinspirasi dari seorang gadis, yang baru-baru ini membuatku tertarik padanya."

Perasaan yang mulai tumbuh, sebentar lagi akan disadari olehnya.

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Chapter 3 _update_! Diriku sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan _update_ yang sangat lama seperti ini. Sekarang diriku sangat disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang menghampiri. Maaf juga gak bisa balas _review_ kalian satu per satu. Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca _fic_ yang sangat aneh ini. Untuk chapter berikutnya, kuusahakan untuk _update_ lebih cepat.

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

5 Maret 2016


	4. Chapter 4

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok bisa tersesat sampai ke tempat itu?" Naruto masih penasaran kenapa Hinata bisa sampai ke tempat itu. Padahal jalanannya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk seorang perempuan, lorong sempit.

"Eh?"

Tidak mengerti, Naruto menjelaskannya lebih terperinci. "Maksudku, kau tipe orang yang dapat melewati apapun kalau tersesat ya?" dan inilah misteri yang tidak akan pernah terjawab.

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

"Hee? Kalian semua masih ada disini?!"

Naruto kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya, semua temannya masih ada di dalam ruangan. Tidak ada yang bergerak, dan masih melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat mereka berpisah.

Kiba yang tadi sedang santai, sekarang melompat dan berlari ke arah Naruto. "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya! Kau kemana saja!? Kenapa ada Hinata- _chan_ juga!?" tanyanya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sudah ditunggu dari tadi, malah bertanya hal yang menjengkelkan. Sudah pasti akan ditunggu lah! Meski beda arah, mereka 'kan satu anggota.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Apakah harus diceritakan?" Naruto melihat Hinata, mungkin dengan menceritakan semuanya, apa yang dilakukan Hinata dan dirinya lakukan saat menghilang.

"Kalau itu..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak sanggup melihat Naruto. Kalau senyuman itu keluar, bisa-bisa ia berubah menjadi kucing. Padahal kemarin malam, ia yakin tidak akan berdebar. Tapi ternyata, baru hari pertama saja sudah kejadian. Maafkan Hinata yang sudah menganggap enteng kehidupan SMA.

Kiba yang melihat ekspresi Hinata jadi salah paham, "Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" teriaknya frustasi. Ia memegang kedua pundak Naruto dan digoyang-goyangkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Kalau ada masalah, harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin." Sai tidak bisa diam saja melihat adegan di depannya. Melihat adegan pertarungan kecil itu, ia sangat tidak betah. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah kehidupan yang damai sejahtera.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru mengambil tasnya, "Pulang saja gih." katanya ketus. Ia sudah kesal karena dibuat menunggu lama-lama, jatah tidurnya jadi berkurang. Meski tahu akan seperti itu, ia masih saja menunggu.

Tapi ada hal yang membuat Hinata penasaran dari tadi, sepertinya anggota OSIS tidak memiliki pekerjaan khusus. Mereka hanya melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya dan keasyikan sendiri. Tidak belajar di kelasnya masing-masing, dan hanya berada di ruang OSIS. Mungkin karena masih semester awal, makanya seperti itu. Kalau ada waktu pas, Hinata akan menanyakannya.

Sasuke pun sudah siap untuk pulang, ia mendekati Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya datar. Sasuke berpikir, setelah kejadian tadi kemungkinan saja Naruto melakukan hal buruk.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kesal. Memangnya Naruto orang yang akan bunuh diri segampang itu hanya karena hal sepele? "Kenapa kalian semua masih ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian. Seharusnya tanpa ditanya juga, Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Pakai nanya segala lagi! Sudah jelas kami menunggumu lah!" seru Kiba kesal, disini Kiba adalah orang yang merasa paling kesal. Kerutannya sudah sangat banyak, dan siap untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Baik banget," dan apa yang didapatkan semuanya? Kata-kata tidak ikhlas dari Naruto. Kesal tidak? Sudah menunggu berjam-jam, Naruto malah enak-enakkan bermesraan dengan Hinata. Meski mereka semua tidak yakin dengan pemikiran itu sih.

Lupakan rasa kesal, karena ada seorang perempuan yang kelihatan bingung dengan tingkah semuanya. Kiba mendekati Hinata, abaikan saja Naruto yang sudah membuatnya kesal. "Hinata- _chan_ pulang ke bagian mana?" tanyanya girang. Kalau searah 'kan bisa pulang bareng, selama ini ia selalu pulang sendirian karena tidak ada teman searah.

"Utara," jawab Hinata.

"Yah~ Beda arah, aku timur." pupus sudah harapan Kiba untuk mendapatkan teman pulang.

"Wah~ tidak disangka kita sama Hinata, nanti pulang bareng ya." Naruto merasa menang, karena ia lebih unggul dari yang lainnya. Hanya Naruto gitu lho yang searah dengan Hinata, tidak ada pengganggu.

' _Padahal tadi pagi satu bus,_ ' sedangkan Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu. Naruto itu, sepertinya tidak ingat dengan orang yang tadi ditabraknya di bus.

"Memang yang lainnya apa?" tanya Hinata. Kalau yang lainnya searah, kenapa tidak bilang seperti Naruto juga. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja biasanya memang seperti itu 'kan.

"Barat," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. Kalau orang bertanya, sudah pasti harus dijawab. Meski berbicara daerah tinggal adalah hal yang tidak terlalu penting baginya.

' _Sama seperti Sakura-chan,_ '

Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau Sakura memiliki rasa suka terhadap Sasuke. Karena Ino tertarik dengan Sai, dan Sai itu lumayan mirip dengan Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino pernah bilang kalau mau menyukai orang yang hampir sama. Bukankah Sasuke dan Sai adalah kandidat yang pas?

"Selatan," jawab Sai dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan.

' _Wah, Ino beruntung. Sai-senpai juga di selatan, siapa tahu bisa bertemu saat pergi atau pulang sekolah._ '

"Dari anggota OSIS, hanya Sai dan Shikamaru saja yang searah. Curang, 'kan?" merasa iri dengan Sai dan Shikamaru, Kiba kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang sering diucapkan olehnya. Bahkan Sai dan Shikamaru sebagai orang yang dituju pun, merasa kesal.

"Hinata, jadi kita pulang sama-sama ya. Tidak keberatan, 'kan?" Hinata menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Bagus deh kalau begitu," dengan lega Naruto menghela napasnya. Kalau Hinata menolak ajakannya, bisa-bisa ia diledek karena tawarannya ditolak.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang," tidak betah dengan keadaan ini, Shikamaru mengajak semuanya untuk segera pulang. Ia menguap, rasa kantuknya masih begitu besar. Padahal kalau berurusan dengan penyusunan strategi, dia yang paling semangat dan antusias.

"Bersama-sama memang lebih menyenangkan," dengan santai Sai keluar duluan, sebenarnya Sai adalah orang yang paling tidak sabar untuk pulang. Masih banyak kerjaan di rumahnya, yaitu melukis.

"Hn," Sasuke mengikuti Sai dari belakang, mengabaikan orang-orang yang masih ada di dalam ruangan.

"Aku lapar~" Kiba mengeluh, ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Padahal ia sudah banyak makan, tapi rasa lapar masih terasa. Ia harus menunggu sampai ia sampai ke rumah, pasti makanan sudah disediakan oleh ibunya.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa, "Maklumi mereka ya, mereka memang seperti itu." katanya berusaha agar teman-temannya tidak dipandang aneh. Karena itulah mereka, orang yang tidak biasa.

Yah~ Pertama Hinata datang juga, ia memang sudah memakluminya. Karena setiap orang memiliki karakter masing-masing. Kalau semua orang sama, dunia ini pasti akan membosankan. ' _Rasanya, bersama dengan mereka tidak buruk juga._ ' apalagi Hinata adalah orang yang sangat menyukai hal yang menarik, tentu saja selain dirinya sih.

Dengan langkah yang mulai dipercepat, Naruto mengunci pintu. Kunci ruang OSIS Naruto yang pegang, karena dia adalah ketua. Selain itu, Naruto orang yang seenaknya memutuskan pendapat tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Rasanya Hinata dapat memakluminya, tapi ada apa dengan debaran hatinya ya?

' _Kalau bersama Naruto-senpai, rasanya debaran hati ini ada yang aneh. Disaat-saat tertentu, maksudku saat melihat senyumannya yang itu, rasanya ada rasa bergejolak. Harus kudiskusikan dengan ayah,_ '

::

::

Di tempat perpisahan, maksudnya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata- _chan_ , hati-hati dengannya ya!" dari kejauhan Kiba memperingati Hinata, ia melambaikan tangannya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus Hinata waspadai. Setelah puas, ia berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dimanapun kita berada, dan dengan siapapun juga, kita harus tetap waspada." Sai juga ikut-ikutan memperingati Hinata, ternyata ia juga kurang percaya dengan Naruto. Bisa saja saat semuanya tidak ada, Naruto melakukan hal buruk pada Hinata. Ya, mungkin saja.

"Sudah ya." Shikamaru yang tidak mau ambil repot, langsung jalan tanpa memperingati Hinata. Ia paling malas melakukan hal yang buang-buang waktu saja. Buat apa memperingati Hinata yang sudah pasti akan aman? Merepotkan.

"Hn," Sasuke pun begitu, ia berjalan ke arahnya sendiri. Tanpa memberikan salam dan tanpa berpamitan, ia telah hilang dari pandangan.

"Apa maksud kalian, ha?!" sebenarnya Naruto sedikit telat marahnya, Kiba dan Sasuke yang sudah hilang malah tidak kena marah. "Hinata, abaikan saja mereka." katanya tertawa-tawa aneh, ia heran dengan pandangan teman-temannya sendiri. Memangnya dirinya berbahaya ya? Dirinya bukan hewan buas kali, yang akan langsung menyerang. Perlu proses lah~

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok." Sai yang masih ada didekat Naruto dan Hinata pun berpamitan dan sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah mulai jauh.

"Sai, kalau sudah sampai tempatku turun, nanti bangunkan ya."

"Oke,"

Sai dan Shikamaru pun hilang dari pandangan, sekarang tersisa dua orang. Naruto melihat Hinata, "Mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya. Tidak baik membuat orang lama menunggu, apalagi menunggu hal yang tidak berguna.

"Iya,"

Langsung mereka berjalan ke arah utara, "Biasanya naik apa?" tapi sebelum itu harus bertanya dulu, karena kota ini memiliki banyak sekali jenis transportasi umum.

Hinata melihat Naruto sebentar, dan kembali melihat depan. "Bus," katanya singkat. Padahal tadi pagi satu bus, sudah begitu sempat berbicara. Padahal walau sebentar, Hinata tidak dapat melupakan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang memberinya semangat, tarikan tangannya, dan diakhir pertemuan mereka saat sampai di sekolah.

Sebenarnya kenapa dengan senyuman itu sih? Kenapa Hinata sangat senang melihatnya?

"Kalau begitu kita sama, ayo jalan ke halte." setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata untuk jalan ke halte.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, dari sekolah menuju halte memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit. Tapi kalau melewati jalan pintas, hanya memerlukan waktu lima menit. Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, Naruto banyak mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik. Meski melewati lorong sempit atau jalan tikus, tapi ujung-ujungnya adalah tempat yang mau dituju. Kali ini mereka tidak melewati jalan pintas, karena 'kan sekarang tidak buru-buru.

Sampai di halte, sudah ada bus yang datang. Untung tidak ketinggalan bus, kalau tidak bisa menunggu lima menit dulu untuk kedatangan bus yang berikutnya. Untung yang berikutnya bus tidak penuh, jadi masih mendapatkan tempat duduk. Mereka duduk di bangku depan, kalau belakang sudah penuh. Padahal biasanya Naruto duduk di paling belakang, karena lebih nyaman untuk tidur.

Naruto melihat Hinata, "Berapa menit dari sekolah ke rumah atau kebalikannya?" tanyanya. Dari pertanyaan ini saja, akan memberikan jawaban tentang rumah siapa yang paling jauh.

"Lima belas menit," jawab Hinata singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dalam suasana seperti ini, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Kadang tidak sengaja bahu atau kaki mereka berhantupan, dan itu membuatnya sedikit grogi. Ini pengalaman pertamanya berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pria.

"Berarti kamu turun duluan ya? Kalau aku dua puluh menit," Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri, sepertinya ia tidak bisa diam. Padahal di dalam bus, suara Naruto bisa saja mengganggu ketenangan orang yang berada disana.

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Hinata, Naruto tidak tenang. Mereka memang baru bertemu dan berkenalan hari ini, jadi mungkin belum dapat dipercaya. Mereka juga belum terlalu akrab, tidak mungkin bisa akrab hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Selain itu wajahnya juga tidak terlihat seperti orang baik. Tapi tanpa ada hal ini, tidak mungkin ada yang namanya persahabatan. Awalnya memang begini, tapi diakhirnya pasti akan menyenangkan. Jadi semuanya itu, memang memerlukan waktu.

"Hmm~" karena Hinata tidak bicara, Naruto jadi berpikir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi murid-murid baru. Tahun kemarin saat ia baru menjadi murid Konoha _Highschool_ , tidak ada yang namanya pengambilan anggota baru.

Hinata dimasukkan menjadi anggota baru _The Star_ , tapi bukan anggota juga sih. Bisa dibilang hanya orang tambahan, ibaratkan peran pembantu kalau dalam drama. Tapi Hinata mendapatkan posisi di tengah, itu tandanya khusus. Hinata yang seorang perempuan, dikelilingi oleh laki-laki. Memang _harem_ , mungkin itu merisaukan Hinata.

Sebagai seorang ketua yang baik, tidak mungkin ia mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Tapi hari ini, ia melakukan itu tanpa berpikir dulu. Dimana dirinya yang berkualitas, dermawan, serta memikirkan kepentingan orang lain? Seenaknya saja membuat kehidupan orang terganggu. Oke, sekarang waktu yang pas untuk membicarakannya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, maaf nih sebelumnya. Kamu jadi mengalami hal seperti ini, padahal ini hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah." menatap lurus ke depan, Naruto menyandarkan dirinya pada bangku. Ia harus mengambil posisi yang enak sebelum dimulainya pembicaraan.

"Iya, tidak apa." meski hal ini terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan, tapi ini menyenangkan. Jadi tidak ada masalah sama sekali, karena dengan hal ini ia bisa lebih dekat dengan kakak kelas.

"Meski terasa menyenangkan, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengubah kehidupanmu. Kehidupan SMA itu adalah kehidupan yang paling mendebarkan. Seharusnya aku tidak seenaknya mengambil keputusan." Naruto menutup matanya, "Bersenandung dengan teman, dimarahi guru bersama-sama, mengerjakan tugas, dan mungkin... jatuh cinta. Aku tidak mau merebut itu semua darimu," membayangkan kehidupan SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, itu terasa menyenangkan. Tidak seperti dirinya, ia tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal itu lagi setelah menginjak semester dua di kelas satu.

"Jadi kau boleh tidak datang ke ruang OSIS, anggap saja itu cuma kesialan di hari pertama sekolah, anggap saja keputusanku itu tidak pernah ada." meski berat mengatakannya, setidaknya Naruto sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. "Besok aku akan bilang ke yang lainnya." dan pasti semuanya akan mengerti.

"Eh, tapi kalau tempat rahasia kita. Kamu boleh datang kapan saja," Naruto melihat Hinata, ia tidak mau mengubah keputusannya kalau yang ini. Entah ini bisa dibilang memonopoli Hinata sendirian atau tidak, karena tempat itu hanya Hinata dan dirinya yang tahu. Matanya tertuju pada halte yang sebentar lagi akan sampai, "Itu haltemu, 'kan? Sampai bertemu besok ya~" dan ternyata sudah lima belas menit berlalu.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk hari ini." dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Hinata, ia turun dari bus setelah bus tersebut berhenti.

Beberapa detik setelah Hinata turun, bus melaju kembali. Hinata melihat kepergian bus dengan tatapan sedih, "Kenapa ya? Rasanya aku sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan semuanya. Tapi kenapa Naruto- _senpai_ mengatakan itu?" ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Padahal sudah diberikan kebebasan, ia dapat melakukan kehidupan SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak begini ya? "Apa keberadaanku baginya hanya sebuah angin lalu?" itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Kalau seperti ini, sama saja Hinata dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

"Padahal aku sudah merasa senang," Hinata berjalan santai, ia mengingat kejadian hari ini bersama dengan semuanya. Meski tidak ada apa-apa, tapi terasa menyenangkan. Melihat semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, itu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Karena melakukan sesuatu yang disukai itu, memang menyenangkan.

Tapi ada perasaan yang berbeda, rasa nyaman ketika berada dekat dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Naruto terasa hangat. Senyumannya, tangannya yang besar dan nyaman, kebaikkan hatinya. Hinata benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan itu semua. Satu hari sudah merasakannya, pasti ingin selalu merasakannya. Hinata yakin, pasti yang lainnya juga mau merasakan hal seperti ini. Bukan berarti seperti apa yang dimaksudkan Ino, memiliki harem, bukan seperti itu. Tapi semua itu sudah tidak dapat dirasakan lagi, karena orangnya sendiri sudah mencabut keputusannya. Tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia harus menerima semuanya. Meski ia akan kehilangan kenangan berharga selama satu hari ini.

Mulai sekarang ia harus melupakannya, kembali ke dunia nyata. Dari dulu ia juga menjalani kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja.

" _Jam lima~ Satu jam lagi anda akan berubah menjadi kucing._ " dering peringatan jam tangan Hinata berbunyi. Ini adalah salah satu penemuan Hiashi, jam yang dapat mengingatkan Hinata kalau ia akan berubah menjadi kucing. Satu jam sebelumnya peringatannya akan berbunyi, jadi kalau Hinata lupa akan ada yang mengingatkannya. Tapi selalu saja Hinata kaget dengan peringatan ini.

"Eh? Sudah jam lima? Aku harus masak sebelum berubah jadi kucing!"

::

::

"Aku pulang~"

Tepat jam lima lewat sepuluh menit, Hinata sampai di rumah. Jadi kalau dihitung-hitung, untuk sampai ke sekolah dari rumah atau sebaliknya memerlukan waktu tiga puluh lima menit. Belum dihitung kalau lagi macet, atau malah berkurang kalau berlari.

"Selamat datang, hari pertama sudah pulang sore ya." Hiashi menyambut kepulangan Hinata. Ia merasa heran kenapa Hinata bisa pulang jam segini. Padahal kalau baru pertama kali masuk, hanya sampai setengah hari saja.

Hinata meletakkan sepatunya, "Eh, itu.. Sebenarnya... ada sesuatu yang terjadi." balas Hinata. Nanti saat selesai makan, semuanya mau diceritakan Hinata dari awal hingga akhir. Tapi kalau masalah yang menjadi ' _Cat_ ' di _The Star_ , sebaiknya jangan diberitahukan. Toh itu sudah tidak ada lagi dalam kehidupannya.

"Nanti ceritakan pada ayah ya," sebagai seorang ayah, tentu saja mau mendengarkan cerita anaknya. Begitu juga dengan Hiashi, ia sangat ingin mendengar cerita Hinata tentang kehidupannya bersekolah di hari pertama.

"Iya, tapi sebelumnya Hinata harus masak dulu." dengan terburu-buru Hinata melewati Hiashi, ia mau ke kamar dulu untuk beres-beres dan ganti baju. Beres-beresnya tidak terlalu lama, hanya menaruh tas di kursi dan ganti baju. Kalau membereskan buku nanti saja, besok pagi. Sebelum istirahat, anak-anak kelas diberikan selembaran kertas jadwal pelajaran. Buku-bukunya juga sudah diberikan, jadi besok akan benar-benar dimulai pelajaran.

Selesai ganti baju Hinata keluar dari kamar dan berlari pelan menuju dapur. Disana ia sudah disambut oleh Hiashi. "Hari ini masak menggunakan bahan-bahan ini ya," Hiashi menunjuk bahan-bahan yang sudah disediakan olehnya. Kentang, wortel, sawi, baso, dan lain-lainnya. Ternyata Hiashi lagi mau makan sup, sampai mempersiapkannya segala. "Lebihnya bisa dimakan besok untuk sarapan," katanya.

"Iya,"

"Kalau gitu ayah keluar dulu ya."

Tidak lama setelah Hiashi keluar dari dapur, Hinata mengambil celemek yang berada tepat pada gantungan yang ada di sebelah kulkas. Ia mengenakan celemek tersebut dan siap-siap untuk masak. Karena bahan-bahannya seperti itu, dan sudah pasti ia akan masak sup, ia memulainya dengan mengambil panci dan diisinya dengan air. Ia akan merebus air terlebih dahulu, dan mengupas kulit wortel, kentang, dan yang lainnya. Selesai mengupas, ia mengambil pisau untuk memotong. Saat semuanya sudah terpotong, ia memasukkan bahan-bahan itu ke dalam panci. Menunggu sebentar, kemudian ia masukkan bumbu, dan sisa menunggu matang saja.

Hinata melihat jam dinding, waktu Hinata tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Sedangkan masakannya baru matang lima belas menit juga, ia juga belum menyipakan meja makan. Jadi langsung saja ia mengambil piring, sendok, dan garpu yang langsung diletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian ia menemui Hiashi, "Ayah, kalau aku berubah sebelum supnya matang, nanti tolong ayah yang melanjutkannya ya." Hinata meminta tolong pada Hiashi dan duduk di sofa, ikut nonton bersama.

"Oke,"

Triiiing~! Lima belas menit kemudian alarm kompor berbunyi, mengingatkan bahwa masakan sudah jadi. Saat itu juga Hinata berubah menjadi kucing, tepat jam enam sore. Ternyata memang waktunya kurang, untungnya masakannya pas-pasan matang. Kalau tidak, nanti malah beli makanan di luar. Hinata kurang yakin dengan makanan yang dijual di luar, karena kurang meyakinkan kebersihannya.

"Ayah, masakannya sudah matang." Hinata mengingatkan sang ayah, siapa tahu Hiashi lupa dengan permintaan tolong Hinata.

"Iya, ayah mendengarnya." Hiashi mematikan TV, karena kegiatan berikutnya adalah makan. Tidak enak kalau makan tapi TV masih menyala, itu sama saja dengan membuang-buang listrik. "Ayo ke ruang makan," Hiashi pun bangun disusul oleh Hinata yang mengikutinya.

Hiashi mengangkat panci kecil berisi sup itu ke atas meja. Dari wanginya saja, sudah membuatnya tidak sabar untuk makan. Masakan anaknya memang yang paling mantap, tidak ada yang dapat menandinginya. Kemudian ia duduk, mengisikan nasi pada piring, dan menuangkan sup. Waktunya makan malam, meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima menit.

"Mari makan~"

Seperti biasa, kalau makan tidak boleh bicara. Itu namanya tidak sopan kalau makan sambil bicara. Jadi kalau mau bicara, habiskan makanannya dulu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit saja untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Sudah pasti Hinata akan memulai ceritanya, ia mau ayahnya mendengar kisah pertama Hinata di sekolah.

Hiashi minum dengan santai sambil menanti cerita Hinata~

"Maaf ayah, padahal ayah sudah mengingatkannya. Tapi hari ini, aku berubah menjadi kucing di sekolah."

Glek, tegukan terakhir sukses masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Hiashi. Tapi sebenarnya, ia kaget dengan kata-kata anaknya. "Serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Meski tampangnya yang garang itu tidak menunjukkan rasa kagetnya. Selalu saja, perasaan dan eskpresi berkata lain.

Hinata mengangguk.

Hiashi menghela napasnya, "Kehidupan SMA memang kehidupan yang paling mendebarkan, tidak heran sih. Tapi tidak ayah sangka kamu akan berubah secepat ini." mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Perubahan Hinata itu dilihat oleh orang lain atau tidak, Hiashi masih belum mengetahui ini. Kalau sampai ketahuan dan dibeberkan, dengan terpaksa Hiashi akan menyuruh orang itu untuk meminum obat pelupa ingatan.

"Maaf ayah~"

"Tidak apa, yang penting tidak ketahuan oleh siapa pun, 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk, untungnya tidak ketahuan oleh siapa pun. Yang membuat penasaran, "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berdebar?" tanya Hiashi. Anaknya yang manis ini, bisa berdebar karena apa? Mungkin setelah ini Hiashi dapat memberikan pencerahan.

"Itu ayah... Seorang kakak kelas," jawab Hinata. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa aneh dengan debaran itu. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah merasakan debaran seperti itu, jadi ia tidak pernah berubah menjadi kucing di zaman sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu. Memangnya itu debaran apa sih?

"Laki-laki ya? Kapan saja kamu berdebar karenanya?" Hiashi mulai serius, ia penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Hinata berdebar. Memang sih Hiashi sudah memperkirakannya, pasti Hinata akan berdebar karena berada dekat dengan laki-laki.

"Iya. Saat pagi hari, saat Hinata melihat senyumannya. Saat kakak kelas itu mengantarkan Hinata ke kelas saat selesai istirahat, ia juga tersenyum. Lalu saat kakak kelas tersebut berwajah sedih, entah kenapa Hinata jadi berdebar, seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan olehnya." jawab Hinata, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya yang tersembunyi di dalam sosoknya yang kecil itu, benar-benar terlihat lemah.

"Tiga kali?"

"Maaf ayah! Hinata juga tidak tahu kenapa Hinata jadi seperti ini. Tapi Hinata berubahnya hanya sekali kok, meski berdebarnya tiga kali." berusaha membela dirinya, tapi ini memang salahnya sih. Sudah diperingati Hiashi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak berhati-hati. Ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa ia akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membuatnya berdebar.

"Jadi intinya, Hinata berdebar saat melihat senyumannya. Senyuman seperti apa sih?" Oke, Hiashi sudah tahu apa alasan yang membuat Hinata berdebar. Apalagi berdebar karena seorang laki-laki, anaknya memang sudah cukup besar sih untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Tidak dapat dijelaskan, tapi senyumannya itu bagaikan mentari."

Senyuman mentari ya? Suatu saat Hiashi mau melihat senyuman itu. ' _Anakku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama karena melihat senyuman mentari yang dimiliki orang itu ya?_ ' rasanya senang mengetahui ini. Setelah sekian lama Hinata beranggapan bahwa laki-laki di sekitarnya itu tidak ada yang menarik. Akhirnya muncul juga orang yang dianggak menarik oleh Hinata.

"Kalau boleh tahu namanya siapa?" tanya Hiashi. Siapa tahu salah satu orang yang Hiashi kenal dari nama keluarganya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, dia kakak kelas Hinata. Anggota OSIS yang menjabat sebagai ketua." jawab Hinata.

"Uzumaki?"

"Iya ayah,"

' _Uzumaki ya?_ ' sepertinya Hiashi ingat dengan nama itu. Zaman-zaman dirinya masih berumur dua puluh lima tahun, saat masih menjadi seorang ilmuan di sebuah perusahaan kecil. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan seorang wanita berambut merah. Uzumaki... Ah!

"Apakah warna rambutnya pirang? Atau mungkin merah?"

"Pirang ayah,"

' _Ternyata memang anaknya Minato sama Kushina ya? Tidak kusangka mereka memiliki anak laki-laki._ ' Hiashi mengingatnya, ternyata memang benar.

"Memangnya kenapa yah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ayah jadi mengingat teman lama." teman lama yang sudah tidak pernah ditemui olehnya, ternyata sudah lebih dulu memiliki anak daripada dirinya.

"Oh~"

Mungkin kalau anaknya Minato sama Kushina, akan baik-baik saja. Hiashi juga mau melihat anaknya senang, dengan menyadari perasaannya sendiri. "Hinata, mau tahu kenapa kamu berdebar kalau melihat senyumnya? Lebih tepatnya, kalau kamu bersama dengannya." bisa dibilang, Hinata masih belum tahu alasan kenapa dirinya berdebar. Jadi Hiashi hanya mau membantu sedikit saja, selebihnya ia serahkan pada Hinata sendiri.

"Aku tahu kok yah, itu karena melihat senyumannya yang tidak biasa. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu." jawab Hinata enteng. Hinata memang tidak tahu ya, makanya dapat berbicara semudah itu.

"Bukan itu saja, tapi masih ada lagi."

"Masih ada?"

"Iya, akan ayah beritahukan teknik rahasianya. Tatap matanya selama tiga detik, maka kamu akan tahu alasan kenapa kamu berdebar. Bukan hanya karena melihat senyumannya, tapi masih ada yang lebih besar dari itu. Anak ayah sudah besar, 'kan?" melihat anaknya yang bingung, sungguh lucu. Perlahan tapi pasti, anaknya bertumbuh menjadi semakin dewasa. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, ayah beres-beres dulu ya." ia mengangkat piring-piring yang kotor ke dapur, meninggalkan sosok Hinata yang kebingungan.

' _Tatap matanya selama tiga detik?_ '

Dari kejauhan, Hiashi melihat Hinata dan tersenyum tipis. ' _Mana ada sih orang tua yang tidak mendukung percintaan anaknya. Tapi cepat sekali Hinata jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama pula. Naruto Uzumaki itu, harus kuselidiki terlebih dahulu. Dia asli anak mereka atau tidak,_ ' dan memulai acara cuci piringnya.

Hinata bingung, masih ada alasan lain yang belum diketahui olehnya. Tapi ada teknik rahasia yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Hiashi. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan teknik rahasia tersebut. Karena hanya dengan itu, ia akan mengetahuinya.

' _Kalau hanya dengan itu aku jadi mengetahui alasannya, maka aku harus mencobanya. Kenapa aku berdebar? Kalau bukan hanya senyumannya, lalu apa?_ '

Ada sebuah alasan, yang harus diketahui.

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Huaaa~ Maaf kalau lama sekali updatenya. Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan pembaca sekalian. Maafkan apabila chapter kali ini tidak sesuai keinginan. Dan terima kasih sudah menunggu sampai chapter ini terbit. Terima kasih juga karena telah membaca dan memberikan review pada chapter sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya setelah lulus kehidupanku jadi semakin sibuk. Apalagi belum lama ini data hp ku kereset. Semua ide cerita, alur cerita yang telah kusimpan jadi hilang semua. Yah, kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar hingga tamat nanti. Okelah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

25 Maret 2016


	5. Chapter 5

"Ayah, terima kasih sudah memberitahukan teknik rahasianya ya." di luar rumah, Hiashi menyambut kepergian Hinata menuju sekolah.

"Mau coba tektik rahasianya?" dan ternyata, teknik rahasia yang diberikan olehnya benar-benar akan dicoba oleh Hinata. Tapi tidak apa, 'kan? Hinata sudah beranjak menjadi dewasa.

"Iya, hanya dengan itu Hinata akan tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Hinata pergi dulu ya, ayah." sebuah alasan, yang memang harus diketahui olehnya.

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

"Apa? Kau bilang seperti itu?!" teriakkan Kiba membuat Naruto terdiam. Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Kiba, tapi rasanya sedikit kesal dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto belum lama ini. Gimana ya? Sudah susah payah menangkap mangsa, tapi mangsa tersebut malah dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut. Sekarang masih jam enam lewat dua puluh menit nih, masa pagi-pagi berisik." mencoba menenangkan Kiba, Shikamaru yang awalnya mau tidur jadi tidak bisa. Lagian gimana mau tidur, orang-orang di sekitarnya saja berisik.

Anggota OSIS selalu datang sangat jauh dari jadwal masuk sekolah, jam enam pagi mereka sudah selalu ada di sekolah. Entah itu masuk dalam peraturan atau tidak, yang jelas mereka semua punya inisiatif untuk datang sepagi itu. Awalnya hanya Naruto saja yang datang sepagi itu, tapi di hari berikutnya Kiba datang dengan sendirinya tanpa mengetahui kalau Naruto datang sepagi itu. Satu hari setelahnya, Sasuke juga sama. Padahal tidak ada yang memberitahukannya sama sekali. Lalu Shikamaru dan Sai, pada akhirnya mereka juga datang jam enam pagi. Meski tidak ada yang memberitahukannya, tapi pikiran mereka sama. Walau saat penyambutan murid baru Naruto tidak datang jam enam, karena ada urusan di rumahnya.

Lupakan yang tadi, sekarang kembali ke topik permasalahan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kehidupannya berubah karena keputusanku yang seenaknya." memang ini adalah pilihan yang paling tepat, rasanya sepi juga kalau Hinata tidak ada. Tapi memang ini yang harus dilakukan olehnya, meski kesenangan itu akan menghilang.

"Ya, seharusnya kita tidak merebut kehidupan SMA-nya yang berharga." dari awal Sai memang berpikir bahwa keputusan Naruto itu tidak benar. Seenaknya saja menentukan kehidupan seseorang, tapi Sai tidak dapat mengungapkan isi hatinya.

"Begitu ya?" amarah Kiba mereda. Ia memang setuju dengan apa yang Naruto putuskan. Ia juga tidak enak pada Hinata karena seenaknya mengubah jalan hidup Hinata. Oke, memang sudah saatnya untuk benar-benar melepaskan mangsa.

"Padahal aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengannya, meski aku tidak banyak bicara dengannya." Shikamaru pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan semuanya. Meski ia jarang berbicara dengan Hinata langsung, tapi melihat keadaan temannya yang senang karena ada Hinata, ia jadi merasakan senang itu juga meski tidak secara langsung.

"Benar, tidak ada yang pernah membuat _Dobe_ jadi ciut seperti ini." Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak ikut campur kini jadi masuk diantara mereka semua. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena ia telah membuat Naruto diombang-ambing oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Maksudmu apa _Teme_?! Itu semua 'kan awalnya gara-gara idemu!" kesal, Naruto sangat kesal. Senyuman Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya merasa kalah, apalagi kata-katanya itu. Ciut apanya? Memang kehilangan Hinata itu tidak enak, tapi 'kan masih ada jalan kedua untuk bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, tapi itu memang keputusan yang tepat." usai sudah, Sasuke malas terlibat dengan permasalahan ini. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca buku, kalau sudah terjadi mau diapakan lagi.

"Yah~ Setelah Hinata datang kesini, rasanya menyenangkan. Semua terasa berbeda walau pekerjaan kita itu-itu saja. Tapi mau apa lagi~"

Perdebatan ini selesai, semuanya kembali melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sai yang melihat situasi seperti ini benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Jadi hanya sehari saja ya kita merasakan perbedaan itu."

::

::

"Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali, menyegarkan. Ternyata suasana melewati jalan ini berbeda saat melewati jalan tikus itu." dengan santai Hinata berjalan melewati jalan yang berbeda dari kemarin. Karena telat, Hinata melewati jalan tikus yang diberitahukan oleh Naruto. Tapi sekarang tidak telat, jadi Hinata melewati jalan yang biasa saja.

Kalau kembali diingat-ingat, sepertinya Naruto tidak mengingat Hinata sebagai orang yang ditabraknya di dalam bus. Pasti Naruto juga tidak ingat bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang diberitahukan jalan rahasia oleh Naruto. Kalau sampai-sampai Hinata ketahuan melewati jalan tikus itu, pasti Naruto akan kaget sambil berteriak 'kenapa bisa tahu jalan ini?'. Membayangkan itu Hinata jadi tertawa sendiri.

"Ah! Hinata- _chan_!" melihat Hinata yang tidak jauh berada di depannya, Ino memanggil Hinata. Sedikit berteriak, supaya suaranya terdengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata berhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ia tersenyum singkat dan memberikan salam. "Selamat pagi," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata- _chan_ ~" balas Sakura setelah ia tepat berada di samping Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, kalau gitu langsung jalan saja yuk." ajakan Ino disetujui keduanya, mereka kembali jalan untuk menuju sekolah.

Berpikir, itulah yang dilakukan Ino. Ia berpikir dalam hatinya, bertanya pada Hinata atau tidak. Karena ia sangat penasaran dengan kejadian apa saja yang dialami oleh Hinata yang dikelilingi laki-laki keren. "Oh ya, kemarin disana bagaimana?" dan pada akhirnya, ia menanyakannya juga pada Hinata. Rasa penasarannya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, semuanya sudah tumpah keluar.

Mengerti maksud Ino, Hinata menjawabnya dengan yakin. "Disana tidak banyak kerjaan." sambil tertawa singkat karena mengingat ia tidak melakukan apa-apa disana.

Padahal bukan itu yang dimaksud oleh Ino, tapi... "Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya memiliki _harem_ yang keren-keren seperti itu?" mengangkat jari telunjuknya, dan menerawang kejadian yang begitu menyenangkan. Saat-saat dimana banyak pria, yang mengelilinginya.

JDUK~

"Aduh! Sakura! Kau ini kebiasaan deh~" memegang kepalanya, merasakan sakit pada bagian yang dijitak oleh Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Makanya kalau ngomong yang bener dong." ia benar-benar tidak suka pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang selalu keluar dari dalam mulut Ino.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya saja," memonyongkan bibirnya, ia tidak suka karena selalu saja mendapat jitakan dari Sakura. Padahal Ino menanyakan hal yang benar, tidak seharusnya Sakura menjitaknya. Mananya yang tidak benar coba?

Kembali jalan, Ino menatap Hinata dengan maksud tertentu. Karena pertanyaannya yang tadi tidak akan dijawab, jadi bertanya hal yang lebih ke dunia nyata saja. "Jadi bagaimana kehidupan disana?" tanya Ino penasaran. Masalah rasa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata karena memiliki _harem_ itu, lupakan saja.

"Semuanya pada sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing." mengingat kejadian kemarin, memang terasa membosankan. "Aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa disana, sepertinya aku tidak ada pun tidak apa." dan tertawa setelahnya. Tapi melihat orang-orang disana melakukan hal yang disukainya dengan serius, benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa senang.

"Meski banyak orang, tapi terkesan sepi. Mungkin seperti itu, tapi bisa-bisanya mereka mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Pada akhirnya, sia-sia saja kamu kesana." gerutu Ino, ia menyilangkan tangannya. Kalau dirinya yang menjadi Hinata, sudah pasti ia akan mengamuk. Tidak peduli kalau itu kakak kelas, ia hanya membela kebenaran saja.

"Bukan begitu, mereka hanya melakukan apa yang mereka sukai saja. Melihat itu, aku jadi ikut senang. Aku hanya belum melihat kesenangan apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat bersama." Hinata dapat merasakannya, ia juga asyik pada dunianya sendiri kalau seperti itu. Mengabaikan sekitar, dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang ada didekatnya.

"Wah~ Jadi penasaran."

"Oh ya," Hinata baru saja mengingat satu hal, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang ada di dalamnya. "Ini tanda tangannya." kemudian diserahkannya tanda tangan itu pada Ino.

Mata Ino berbinar, benda yang dimintanya ternyata sudah ada di depan mata. " Whoooaaa~ Terima kasih Hinata- _chan_! Akhirnya... tanda tangan Sai- _senpai_ ~" dipeluknya erat-erat tanda tangan itu, bagaikan harta yang berharga. Mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Sai itu, merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang penggemar. Dilihat lagi tanda tangan itu, "Eh? Ada gambar bunga, terlihat begitu hidup." matanya tertuju pada bunga yang terdapat di pojok kertas.

Menanggapi perkataan Ino, Hinata membayang-bayangkan kejadian kemarin. "Mungkin Sai- _senpai_ suka melukis, saat kesana aku melihat pekerjaannya hanya membersihkan alat lukis dan melukis." ia baru ingat kalau saat itu Sai sedang membersihkan alat lukis dan juga melukis. Mungkin memang itu alasan keberadaan bunga tersebut, tapi keberadaannya baru Hinata sadari sekarang.

"Pelukis ya? Benar-benar bunga yang indah." matanya yang menatap lurus kertas tanda tangan, menusuk hati Hinata. Tatapan mata Ino, seperti sedang menatap orang yang disukai oleh Ino.

"Ino- _chan_?"

Sakura memegang pundak Hinata, "Rumahnya toko bunga, jadi dia sangat menyukai bunga." jelasnya. Sakura dan Ino sudah berteman sejak SD, jadi mereka sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain.

Ino memasukkan kertas tanda tangan itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia melihat Hinata dengan seksama, kemudian melompat dan memeluk Hinata. "Makasih Hinata- _chan_! Suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikkanmu." katanya berlebihan.

"Tidak perlu Ino- _chan_ , itu bukan hal yang memerlukan imbalan kok. Lagian Sai- _senpai_ langsung memberikannya tanpa meminta apapun." Ino melepas pelukannya setelah mendengar ini, dan tersenyum setelahnya. Ia benar-benar suka dengan tipe Hinata yang baik hati, melakukan sesuatu tanpa meminta imbalan.

"Oh ya, dari lima pria anggota OSIS itu. Mana yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?" Hinata kaget mendapatkan pertanyaan ini, sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat berkata-kata. Sakura yang menganggap Hinata bingung pun menjelaskan hal yang lebih pasti. "Maksudku, siapa yang kamu sukai?" karena tidak mungkin Hinata langsung ke tahap cinta kalau belum ke tahap suka.

"Aku sukai? Kurasa tidak ada," jawab Hinata yakin, karena di umur Hinata yang sekarang ia merasa belum waktunya untuk merasakan hal yang namanya cinta.

Ino menatap Hinata syok, "Masa sih?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Seharusnya kalau dikelilingi seperti itu, pasti akan ada perasaan yang tumbuh." katanya semangat. Kalau ia menjadi Hinata, pasti perasaan itu akan tumbuh hanya dalam satu hari. Contohnya Ino terhadap Sai, bisa saja yang awalnya nge- _fans_ jadi suka. Meski dirinya sendiri juga tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta.

"Begitu ya?" Hinata heran mendengar penuturan Ino. Tapi tidak seperti itu juga, 'kan? Meski dikelilingi pria seperti itu, kalau tidak ada yang jadi pemicunya, sudah pasti yang namanya perasaan seperti itu tidak akan pernah muncul.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang membuatmu berdebar? Kalau belum ke tahap suka, biasanya melewati tahap berdebar dulu." ucap Sakura mengangkat satu jarinya. Meski ia tahu tahap-tahapnya, tapi dirinya sendiri juga belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Ia hanya tahu sedikit informasi dari komik-komik yang dibacanya.

"Kalau berdebar, ada sih." mengingat Naruto yang membuatnya berdebar beberapa kali dalam sehari, debaran itu memang terasa nyata. Kalau diingat-ingat dan kembali dirasakan, bisa saja Hinata berubah menjadi kucing.

"Siapa!?" Sakura dan Ino yang antusias, dan ini membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan.

Hinata melihat Sakura dan Ino dengan heran, "Naruto- _senpai_ ~" jawabnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Karena memang itu kenyataannya, Hinata merasa berdebar kalau melihat tipe senyuman mentari Naruto. Entah kenapa, seperti mau melihatnya selalu.

"Whoooaaaa~" mata Ino dan Sakura berbinar mendengarnya, mereka menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Ino menggenggam tangan sebelah kiri, dan Sakura menggenggam tangan sebelah kanan.

"Itu namanya suka!" teriakkan keduanya bersemangat, dan itu membuat Hinata kaget.

"Su-suka?!" Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya. Masa hanya karena berdebar, itu dinamakan suka? 'Kan bisa saja debaran itu terjadi karena kondisi jantung yang lagi tidak sehat.

"Iya~ Jika kamu berdebar karenanya, nyaman berada dekat dengannya, senang melihat senyumnya, ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya, itu namanya cinta." jelas Sakura, ia mengangkat satu jarinya kembali setelah melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata. Informasi ini juga didapatkannya dari komik _shoujo_ yang dibacanya.

"Cinta?"

Melihat Hinata yang kebingungan, Ino hanya tertawa tipis. "Yah~ Mungkin Hinata- _chan_ masih ke tahap suka sih." katanya dan melepas genggamannya.

Kembali jalan, Hinata berpikir dengan kata-kata tadi. "Tapi, aku kurang yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri." ia tidak tahu yang dirasakannya itu benar perasaan suka atau tidak. Karena ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya suka, jadi ia tidak pernah tahu rasanya seperti apa.

"Gini saja, aku kasih tahu teknik rahasianya ya. Tatap matanya selama tiga detik, maka kau akan tahu kalau kau menyukainya atau tidak." sekarang Ino yang memberikan saran, teknik ini didapatnya dari majalah remaja.

"Teknik rahasia yang sama seperti dikasih tahu oleh ayah." Hinata juga mengingat teknik rahasia yang diberikan oleh Hiashi, benar-benar sama seperti yang dikasih tahu oleh Ino. Tapi yang Hiashi kasih tahu, untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa bisa berdebar. Kalau Ino, untuk mengetahui ada perasaan suka atau tidak.

Sakura menatap Ino sambil tersenyum aneh, "Ah~ Ino om-om! Hahaha!" serunya dan tertawa lebar setelahnya. Mendengar ucapan Hinata yang menyamakan teknik rahasia antara Ino dan ayahnya Hinata, sungguh membuat perutnya geli.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura?! Itu kebetulan saja! Tunggu jangan lari!" Ino berniat mengejar Sakura yang kabur karena takut dihajar, tapi di sebelahnya ada Hinata yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan. Jadi ia tidak jadi mengejar Sakura, dan ia kembali pada Hinata.

"Kalau kamu sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu, kasih tahu aku ya."

"Iya,"

' _Apakah memang itu alasannya? Tapi, masa hanya sekali pandang saja sudah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Berada dekatnya aku memang merasa nyaman, aku juga seperti dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Lalu, aku juga dibuat berdebar olehnya. Masa sih?_ '

::

::

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang, tapi hari ini kembali tidak ada pelajaran. Guru-guru yang masuk menggunakan hari ini sebagai sesi pengenalan untuk saling kenal. Sampai saat ini masih dua guru yang masuk, jadi Hinata baru mengenal tiga guru. Wali kelasnya dan dua guru mata pelajaran. Guru-gurunya sangat menarik, semuanya memiliki sifat yang berbeda.

Teng~ Teng~

"Ah! Sudah istirahat! Baiklah, perkenalan cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa dengan semangat muda yang bapak ajarkan!" dan hilanglah sosok guru bersemangat anak muda itu dari depan kelas.

Ino melihat Hinata yang diam, seperti tidak punya niat untuk ke ruangan pada anggota OSIS. Ino yang heran pun menghampiri Hinata, "Tidak kesana?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata Menggeleng, dan itu membuat Sakura penasaran juga. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Bukannya Hinata sudah menjadi anggota _The Star_? Terus setiap istirahat, harus selalu datang ke ruang OSIS. Tapi kok Hinata malah tidak mau datang?

"Keputusan itu sudah dihilangkan." jawab Hinata, meski seperti itu rasanya ada yang kurang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan Naruto kalau tidak ke ruangan itu.

Cukup kaget juga mendengar itu, berarti Hinata sudah tidak terikat dengan anggota OSIS. "Tidak bisa melakukan teknik rahasianya dong?" Ino yang sudah tidak sabar membuat Hinata menyadari perasaannya sendiri pun sedikit kecewa. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya agar dapat membalas kebaikan Hinata?

"Tidak, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku akan pergi ke ruangan itu dan menemui Naruto- _senpai_ meski sudah tidak menjadi anggota lagi." karena Hinata sudah bertekad untuk memastikannya, apakah benar alasannya karena Hinata menyukai Naruto. Kalau tidak dipastikan, Hinata hanya akan penasaran.

"Semangatmu bagus sekali Hinata- _chan_ , aku juga mau ke toilet dulu." Sakura juga sudah punya tujuan setelah ini, ia harus ke toilet. Tadi pagi ia minum sangat banyak, tapi belum ke toilet karena buru-buru. Sekarang sudah waktunya air yang diminumnya tadi pagi dikeluarkan kembali.

"Aku juga mau pergi sebentar." Ino pun sudah punya tujuannya sendiri, ia mau menemui seseorang.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita ketemu di kelas lagi ya,"

Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura akhirnya bergerak pada tujuannya masing-masing.

Pertama, kita lihat dulu keadaan Hinata. Ia sedang jalan santai untuk menuju ruangan OSIS, meski samar-samar ingatannya tentang keberadaan ruang OSIS itu. Tidak sampai tengah jalan, Hinata malah melihat Naruto yang tidak jauh berada dengannya. Inilah yang namanya keuntungan, jadi langsung saja Hinata bergegas mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto- _sen_.."

Jduk~ Hinata terpental oleh dorongan yang datang dari belakang. "Naruto- _senpai_!" ternyata ada gerombolan gadis datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Lho?"

Hinata heran melihatnya, kalau seperti ini ia tidak bisa mendekati Naruto. Baiklah, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menunggu sampai gerombolan gadis itu menghilang. Tunggu~ Tunggu~ Ah! Naruto sudah sendirian lagi, sekarang waktunya bagi Hinata untuk beraksi kembali.

"Naruto- _sen_..."

Jduk~ Lagi-lagi, "Naruto- _senpai_!" gerombolan gadis bagian dua kembali menutupi Naruto dari pandangan Hinata.

"Lagi?"

Dilihatnya lekat-lekat, ia terduduk bagaikan orang yang putus harapan. Ternyata kalau Naruto sedang sendirian saat di luar ruangannya, selalu ada kejadian seperti ini ya? Apakah Naruto begitu populer di sekolahnya? Padahal Hinata kira, Sasuke yang lebih populer. Sebenarnya memang Sasuke yang lebih populer, hanya saja Sasuke tipe yang tidak dapat didekati oleh penggemarnya.

Oke, sekali lagi Hinata mencoba untuk menunggunya. Siapa tahu yang berikutnya akan berhasil, oleh karena itu ia tidak boleh menyerah duluan. Ia harus melakukan teknik rahasia itu bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus berjuang.

Tunggu~ Menunggu~ Sepertinya kali ini Hinata akan berhasil, gadis-gadis itu satu per satu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto pun perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat oleh matanya. Sedikit lagi, bersabarlah Hinata. Oke! Sekarang waktunya!

"Naruto- _sen_..."

JDUK!

"Kyaaa! Naruto- _senpaiiii_ ~!"

Lagi dan lagi, pupus sudah harapan Hinata. Untuk saat ini, Naruto tidak dapat didekati olehnya. Dilihat dari manapun, dirinya dengan Naruto memang berbeda. Tidak akan semudah itu untuk mendekati Naruto yang bagaikan matahari bersinar. Tidak semudah itu, bagi dirinya yang gelap untuk menggapai cahaya.

"Memang tidak bisa ya? Ternyata duniaku memang berbeda dengannya."

Pergi~ Untuk saat ini ia tidak ada harapan, yang ada hanyalah keputusasaan.

Kedua, kita lihat keadaan Sakura sekarang. Ia saat ini sedang terburu-buru menuju toilet untuk membuang isi kantung kemihnya. Saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai menabrak orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Ah~ Maaf! Saya buru-buru, jadi tidak melihat sekitar." Sakura minta maaf sambil menunduk, ia melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha!

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang bengong, sepertinya Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia hanya heran melihat tingkah Sasuke, ada apa ya?

"Sasuke- _sen_..."

"Rambut warna babi!"

Belum sempat ia angkat bicara, Sasuke malah berbicara hal yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Ba-bi?" tanyanya, terlihat jidatnya yang mulai berkerut.

"Warna rambutmu sama seperti warna babi di kampung halamanku."

"Ba-bi?"

' _Apa-apaan dia!?_ '

Kesal, kesal sudah. Masa warna rambutnya disamakan dengan warna babi? Tidak ada yang lebih bagus apa!?

"Ya, benar-benar mirip."

"Sakura!"

JDUK! Tonjokkan spesial dari Sakura sebagai pengenalan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Rambutku bukan warna babi! Ini warna bunga sakura tahu! Jangan seenaknya bicara kalau tidak tahu!"

Dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal, ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk akibat tonjokkan super kuat itu.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Sasuke memegang dagunya yang sedikit sakit. Mengingat kejadian yang belum lama ini terjadi padanya. Tapi memang mirip kok, kenapa dia malah marah seperti itu?

"Hn, Sakura ya?"

Ketiga, saat ini Ino sedang mencari seseorang. Untungnya orang yang dicarinya sangat mudah untuk ditemukan. Sudah begitu, orang yang dicarinya itu lagi sendirian. Jadi ia bisa dengan mudah berterima kasih terhadap orang tersebut.

"Sai- _senpai_!" Ino langsung memanggil Sai, orang yang terpanggil pun berhenti karena panggilan itu.

Sai melihat Ino yang mendekatinya, "Siapa?" tanyanya. Sai memang tidak kenal dengan Ino, tapi seenaknya saja Ino memanggil Sai.

"Ino Yamanaka! Yang minta tanda tangan melalui Hinata- _chan_. Terima kasih ya~"

Terlihat wajah sedikit kaget dari Sai, "Ah~ Iya, sama-sama." dan membalas ucapan terima kasih Ino dengan senyumannya.

Kesal, Ino dapat melihatnya. "Maaf sebelumnya, kalau Sai- _senpai_ terpaksa untuk senyum seperti itu, lebih baik tidak usah senyum deh." protesnya. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa senyuman Sai itu adalah senyum paksaan.

"Hmm?"

"Senyum palsu Sai- _senpai_ tidak enak dilihat," ia benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya, apalagi senyuman itu diutarakan kepadanya.

"Dari mana tahu kalau senyum ini palsu?" Sai yang sedikit kaget karena Ino mengetahuinya pun bertanya. Kok dia bisa tahu?

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu saat acara penyambutan, aku memang tidak menyadarinya. Tapi setelah diperhatikan berkali-kali, dalam satu hari saja aku langsung mengetahuinya." jelas Ino. Saat itu, saat ini, dan saat itu.

' _Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang pernah menyadarinya._ ' bergelut dalam pikirannya, ternyata senyum palsunya tidak mempan terhadap satu orang ini.

"Sudah ya~" berniat pergi, Ino sangat tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sai terhadapnya. Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi sudah disuguhi senyuman palsu. Benar-benar menyebalkan~

"Tunggu," Sai malah menahannya.

"Apa?!" dengan kesal ia bertanya apa maksud tujuan menahan Ino seperti tadi.

"Diperhatikan berkali-kali ya? Padahal ini baru pertama kali aku berhadapan langsung denganmu. Sejak kapan kamu selalu memperhatikanku dari kejauhan?"

Ah~ Tidak. Senyuman jahil itu...

Blush~

"Ugh~ Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Pergi sudah Ino dari hadapan Sai, Sai yang melihat tingkah lucu Ino jadi tertawa sendiri. Mungkin kalau Ino melihat wajahnya yang tertawa, dalam sekejab perasaan kagum itu akan berubah menjadi suka. Tidak ada yang tahu~

"Haha, anak yang menarik."

Semuanya, memiliki masalah masing-masing.

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Huaaaa~ Maafkan diriku yang sangat lama menerbitkan chapter ini. Mohon maaf, sepertinya jadwal update-ku akan berantakan belakangan ini. Memungkinkan untuk hiatus, dan akan dilanjutkan lagi setelah kembali jadi normal.

Tapi aku sedikit menyelipkan pair SasuSaku dan SaiIno, tapi NaruHina tetap yang utama. Semoga suka ya...

Di duta sekarang aku disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dan sedang berkesinambungan(?) Di dunia percosplayan.. Jadi jarang buat fic deh, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya.. Tapi fic ini akan tetap lanjut sampai tamat kok, meski tidak jelas jadwal update-nya saja..

Oke, akhir kata... Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

9 Juni 2016


	6. Chapter 6

"Rasanya tadi aku seperti melihat Hinata yang berusaha mendekatiku deh." Naruto merenung di mejanya, membiarkan laptop yang menyala tanpa digunakannya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto, ia kurang tertarik dengan ceritanya. "Oh, tadi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." responnya hanya seperti itu, tidak nyambung dan malah membicarakan hal lainnya.

Setuju dengan Sasuke, "Yah~ Hal yang menarik itu memang tidak membosankan." ia kembali berkata-kata bijak. Belum lama Sai ia juga menemukan hal yang menarik baginya.

Perjalanan sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai~

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

"Haaa~" ketiga gadis ini menghela napas, dan itu membuat semuanya bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi, kenapa dengan kita semua?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan ini. Padahal saat pergi, mereka semua baik-baik saja. Tapi saat kembali, semangat mereka jadi hilang semua.

Sakura melihat Ino, "Aku hanya merasa kesal dengan kakak kelas saja," jawabnya malas-malasan dan disusul dengan helaan napas kembali.

"Aku juga." balas Ino tidak kalah malasnya seperti Sakura. Baru pertama kali ia berurusan dengan seorang pria, yang tidak menghargainya dengan memberikan senyuman palsu.

"Lupakan, masalahku biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri." Sakura tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya dengan Ino maupun Hinata. Biarkanlah masalah itu ia selesaikan sendiri, ia tidak mau membuat teman-temannya repot hanya karena rambutnya diledek rambut warna babi.

Ino pun begitu, disini ia tidak mau membahas masalahnya. Karena baginya sekarang, Hinata yang paling penting. Karena Hinata sudah sangat baik padanya dengan memberikan tanda tangan idolanya, meski ia baru tahu ternyata idolanya di sekolah ini memiliki sifat yang buruk. "Jadi bagaimana denganmu Hinata? Sudah menemui Naruto? Sudah menyadari perasaaanmu? Sudah mencoba teknik rahasianya?" pertanyaan beruntun didapatkan Hinata, tapi semua pertanyaan itu hanya memerlukan satu jawaban saja.

"Belum," jawab Hinata.

"Kok begitu?" tidak percaya, Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jadi apa saja yang dilakukan Hinata selama istirahat?

"Sangat sulit untuk menemui Naruto- _senpai_ ,"

Melihat Hinata yang menunduk sedih, tidak dapat Sakura biarkan. Ia harus memberi Hinata semangat, 'kan masih ada banyak kesempatan. "Tenang saja, masih ada kesempatan di istirahat kedua. Kalau saat istirahat kedua juga tidak bisa, masih ada esok hari." katanya dan tersenyum.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Istirahat kedua?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia mengingat kejadian waktu itu, di tempat yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Naruto.

"Iya~"

"Akan kulakukan," Hinata bersemangat kembali, ia masih memiliki harapan. Ia dapat bertemu Naruto dengan mudah kalau di tempat itu, tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengganggunya. Kali ini ia pasti dapat mencoba teknik rahasia pemberian ayahnya dan Ino.

"Oke! Bersemangatlah~"

"Iya!"

' _Ke tempat rahasia itu,_ '

::

::

"Aku kembali~ Haa, kenyang sekali perutku." sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya, ia membuka pintu dengan santai. Melihat kondisi ruangan yang tidak biasa, "Lho? Suasana tidak enak apa ini?" tanya Kiba sedikit takut. Seperti ada aura hitam yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut, dan sepertinya aura buruk itu berasal dari orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku kemba... Ada apa ini?!" bahkan Shikamaru yang baru kembali juga tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena aura yang sangat terasa itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, saat kembali mereka sudah seperti itu." balas Kiba.

Mereka melihatnya, Naruto yang bengong sambil membiarkan laptop menyala. Itu sama saja tidak menghemat listrik, padahal Naruto orangnya sangat hemat. Tipe yang tinggal sendiri sih. Sasuke yang membaca buku terbalik, bukankah itu tampak sangat aneh? Lalu Sai yang membersihkan alat lukis dengan lap kotor, kalau begitu bersih-bersihnya percuma dong.

"Apa ini akibat karena Hinata tidak ada?" Shikamaru berpendapat bahwa ini semua terjadi karena Hinata yang hilang secara tiba-tiba dari mereka.

"Dulu, tanpa Hinata mereka tidak seperti ini." Kiba tidak setuju dengan Shikamaru, dulu-dulu tanpa Hinata juga mereka bersikap normal. Kalau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, itu tandanya mereka lagi ada masalah masing-masing.

Tapi yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu memang tidak benar, kecuali untuk satu orang. Naruto, ia menjadi seperti itu karena memikirkan Hinata. Saat istirahat pertama berlangsung, ia samar-samar melihat Hinata yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi karena terlalu banyak makhluk-makhluk yang mengerubunginya, sosok itu entah hilang kemana. Kejadian itu terjadi sebanyak tiga kali, dan ini benar-benar membuat Naruto tidak betah.

"Yah~ Untuk alasannya tidak usah kita pikirkan dulu, urus saja mereka yang lagi tidak benar." dengan malas Shikamaru mendekati Naruto, ia mematikan laptop yang baterainya terbuang sia-sia karena dibiarkan menyala begitu saja tanpa digunakan. "Hai ketua, mikirin Hinata ya?" tanyanya sedikit nada menggoda, dan itu membuat lamunan Naruto menjadi buyar.

"Ha? Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Naruto kesal, tatapan kesal yang dikeluarkan Naruto benar-benar lucu di mata Kiba. Itu semakin menantang Kiba untuk membuat Naruto makin kesal.

"Kesepian karena tidak ada Hinata?" akhirnya Kiba ikut-ikutan menggoda Naruto. Naruto yang bengong seperti itu benar-benar tidak biasa, apalagi membiarkan laptop tersayang terbengkalai begitu saja.

"Tidak usah sok tahu deh! Dulu dan sekarang, ada ataupun tanpa Hinata sekalipun, aku memang seperti ini." protes, Naruto tidak setuju dengan pendapat kedua temannya. Apanya yang mikirin Hinata? Apanya yang kesepian karena tidak ada Hinata? Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ada ataupun tanpa Hinata, Naruto memang seperti ini kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Meski memang yang dipikirkannya itu memang Hinata sih, ia juga merasa sedikit kesepian karena kesenangannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Oke-oke," tidak mau ambil pusing, Kiba dan Shikamaru menyudahi acaranya menggoda Naruto. Pada akhirnya, Naruto kembali menyalakan laptop dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kembali bertatapan, akhirnya Kiba dan Shikamaru ke target berikutnya. "Sasuke!" panggilan Kiba menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke.

Mengerti maksud panggilan itu, Sasuke langsung berkata apa keinginannya. "Tidak akan kubahas di sini," katanya menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru singkat dan kembali menatap buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Ha? Maksudmu kamu tidak mau membahas kenapa kamu baca buku terbalik begitu?" tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi, padahal Kiba tidak bertanya tentang apa yang akan dibahas Sasuke.

"Terbalik?" dengan heran Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba, ia melihat buku yang ada di tangannya. "Oh, ini tantangan baru bagiku. Membaca buku terbalik," tidak mau kalah, dengan cepat pula ia mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke itu memang cepat dalam mendapatkan ide untuk menutup semua kesalahan yang ada padanya. Memang membaca buku terbalik adalah sebuah tantangan, tapi untuk apa itu dilakukan sekarang? Benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

Merasa diperhatikan, ia menghentikan acara membersihkan alat lukisnya. Tersenyum singkat, "Urus saja masalah Naruto." tapi memiliki makna yang mendalam. Seakan mereka semua harus mengurus masalah Naruto yang sangat besar, sampai-sampai Naruto sendiri saja tidak akan bisa mengatasinya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun merasa sangat kesal, dari tingkah semua teman-temannya yang berkata bahwa Naruto memiliki masalah yang sangat besar. "Apa maksud kalian? Sudahlah~ Aku tidak memiliki masalah seperti itu, jangan berlebihan deh. Lakukan pekerjaan masing-masing saja sana." katanya kesal, ia tidak mau masalah pribadinya diurus oleh orang lain.

Masalah pribadi yang terjadi pada Naruto, biarkanlah dirinya yang mengurusnya sendiri. Memang ia memikirkan Hinata, karena saat istirahat pertama ia seperti melihat bayangan Hinata sebanyak tiga kali. Entah itu benaran Hinata atau memang hanya bayangannya saja, yang jelas kalau itu memang Hinata asli, pasti ada hal penting yang mau disampaikan olehnya. Karena Hinata tidak bisa mendekatinya secara langsung, jadi lebih baik Naruto saja yang mendekati Hinata.

"Seperti biasa ya, istirahat kedua aku tidak di sini. Aku akan ke suatu tempat,"

"Oke~"

Melalui tempat yang hanya diketahui keduanya, semuanya akan terungkap.

' _Ke tempat rahasia itu,_ '

::

::

"Karena guru yang mengajar sekarang tidak masuk karena sakit, jadi sekarang waktu bebas." ketua kelas baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi sudah memberitahukan hal yang menghebohkan.

"Bebas?! Asyik~!"

Anak-anak yang malas belajar pun bersorak kegirangan. Mereka tidak berpikir, mereka itu ke sekolah untuk menimba ilmu, bukannya untuk bermain. Kalau ada waktu bebas, ya gunakanlah untuk belajar sendiri. Ini malah digunakan untuk bermain hal yang tidak berguna.

"Ih~ Baru hari kedua sudah ada waktu bebas saja." Ino yang mendengarnya pun kurang suka, gini-gini ia tipe murid yang teladan. Walau ia tahu ini terjadi karena guru yang mengajar sedang sakit.

"Iya,"

Meski begitu, tetap saja Ino seperti yang lainnya. "Eh~ Kita ngerumpi saja yuk." waktu bebas itu, digunakan untuk membicarakan masalah pribadi, bukannya pelajaran.

"Hinata- _chan_ ~" dan sudah ditentukan targetnya, Ino mau mendengar semua cerita tentang Hinata. Hal apa yang membuat Hinata sampai berdebar hanya kerena melihat Naruto, padahal menurut Ino wajah Naruto biasa-biasa saja. Maksudnya, meski memang bisa dibilang keren, tapi tidak sekeren Sasuke ataupun Sai gitu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata, ia memasukkan kembali buku pelajaran yang sudah dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas setelah bel berbunyi. Padahal Hinata tipe murid yang kalau tidak ada guru, pasti belajar sendiri. Tapi karena ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa belajar, jadi diurungkannya dulu niat itu.

"Aku mau dengar kisahmu lebih lengkap dong." mempersiapkan posisi yang enak, dua jam pelajaran ini Ino berniat mendengar semua kisah-kisah Hinata.

"Apanya?" Hinata tidak tahu maksud Ino, memangnya kisah lengkap tentang apa? Kisah Hinata dari lahir sampai ia berdiri sekarang? Masa harus cerita tentang ayahnya yang salah membedakan dirinya dengan boneka sehingga Hinata jadi memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing? Itu tidak mungkin, hal itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Karena Hinata, tidak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali.

' _Maafkan aku~ Ingatanmu, harus segera kuhapus._ '

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam dengan wajah sedih, membuat perasaan Ino tidak enak. Apakah perkataannya tadi ada yang salah? Mengingat kembali kata-katanya, mungkin ada kisah hidup Hinata yang tidak enak. Kejadian ini harus segera dihapuskan, ia harus mengubah sebuah perkataan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Maksudku, kenapa sampai si Naruto sulit didekati?" pertanyaan yang menghentikan lamunan itu, direspon dengan baik oleh Hinata. Ino tidak tahu bagaimana kisah hidup Hinata di masa lalu, masa kini, maupun masa yang datang. Tapi setidaknya, di masa kini, ia mau berbuat sesuatu untuk Hinata.

Hinata adalah teman yang penting baginya selain Sakura, dan itu dapat Ino rasakan sejak kemarin. Makanya, saat Hinata masuk kelas, ia sangat ingin mengajak bicara Hinata. Baginya, Hinata itu berbeda. Ia juga harus membalas budi kebaikan Hinata, karena Hinata sudah memberikan apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Kalau bisa, ia membalas kebaikan Hinata dengan membantu masalah percintaan Hinata. Membantu agar cinta Hinata terbalas~

"Iya, itu karena setiap kali aku berusaha mendekatinya, pasti ada saja gerumbulan murid perempuan yang mendekati Naruto- _senpai_." cerita Hinata sedih, padahal ia sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja hasilnya tidak ada.

"Begitu ya? Anak perempuan zaman sekarang memang mengerikan." gerutu Ino, ia menopang dagunya. Bisa dibilang, Ino salah satu dari anak perempuan zaman sekarang yang mengertikan juga. Tapi ia tidak pengecut, yang mendatangi satu orang dengan membawa banyak orang. Ia tipe orang yang datang sendiri, jadi satu lawan satu.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak mencobanya lagi?" Sakura yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia bertanya pada Hinata, padahal kalau tidak bisa sekali, masih ada banyak kesempatan.

"Sudah, aku sudah mencobanya sebanyak tiga kali. Tapi kejadian itu kembali terulang," jelas Hinata, menurutnya kejadian yang dia alami saat istirahat pertama bagaikan _replay_.

"Seperti terjebak di labirin," tawa paksa dikeluarkan Sakura, ia seperti dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Dulu waktu masih SMP, pernah sekali Sakura terjebak di labirin. Lima jam tidak menemukan jalan keluar, hingga akhirnya ia ditemukan oleh petugas yang mencarinya.

"Mungkin labirin cinta~" tapi Ino mengartikannya terlalu berlebihan. Mana ada yang namanya labirin cinta, yang ada hanya labirin yang suka membuat orang terjebak.

"Apa?"

"Ya, intinya untuk mendekati orang yang kita sukai itu memang butuh perjuangan." mungkin itu yang dimaksud Ino, Sakura dapat mengertinya. Ia jadi menjelaskannya pada Hinata, karena Hinata belum mengerti. Untuk mendekati orang yang kita sukai itu memang butuh perjuangan, ibaratkan kita mencari jalan keluar dari labirin. Kalau kita sudah keluar dari labirin itu, dan kita berhasil mendekatinya, itu akan membuat perasaan kita sangat bahagia.

"Tapi aku 'kan tidak menyukai Naruto- _senpai_." mengelak kata-kata Ino dan Sakura, Hinata tidak seberusaha itu kok untuk mendekati Naruto. Ia juga tidak menyukai Naruto, tidak seperti yang mereka katakan.

"Bukannya tidak, tapi belum mengetahuinya saja." menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dimana-mana pemikiran Hinata saja yang salah. Bukannya tidak, tapi memang belum. Ino yang sangat mengerti tentu saja tidak dapat membiarkan Hinata salah pikir terus.

"Eh~ Tapi apa sih yang membuatmu berdebar?" tanya Sakura penasaran, padahal baru dua hari di sekolah itu, tapi sudah dibuat berdebar. Pasti seseorang itu berdebar karena ada alasan, tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada apa-apa berdebar sendiri.

Melihat Hinata yang bengong, Sakura anggap kalau Hinata tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Padahal bukan itu, Hinata hanya tidak mendengarnya saja. Jadinya Hinata terdiam dan bengong karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi hal ini sangat membuat Sakura penasaran, harus diberikan contoh dulu baru Hinata akan mengerti.

"Misalnya ya, ini hanya contoh. Aku berdebar melihat Sasuke- _senpai_ karena wajah dinginnya yang katanya kerennya."

"Eh? Sakura- _chan_ suka Sasuke- _senpai_?!"

"Ha?! Masa?!"

Tuh 'kan benaran akan seperti ini jadinya, padahal 'kan diawal Sakura sudah bilang kalau itu hanya contoh. Bukan asli, tapi hanya umpamanya saja.

"Tidak~! Kalian salah paham, 'kan aku sudah bilang kalau itu hanya contoh." berusaha meyakinkan keduanya, tapi itu memang benar kok. Tidak mungkin Sakura berdebar melihat wajah Sasuke yang dingin. Tidak punya perasaan, dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Oh~ Cuma contoh rupanya, tidak seru." ini memang tidak seru bagi Ino, padahal kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sasuke, setiap hari akan ada candaan yang menyenangkan.

Karena sudah mengerti maksud Sakura dari contohnya, sekarang Hinata tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kalau aku, saat melihat senyumannya." inilah alasan yang membuat Hinata berbebar pada orang yang bernama Naruto.

"Senyumannya? Senyumannya ya?" mendengar alasan Hinata, Ino jadi ingat kejadian yang dialaminya belum lama ini.

"Ada apa Ino- _chan_?"

"Tidak, mendengar kata senyum, aku jadi ingat dengan orang yang memiliki dua tipe senyuman." hal yang baru diketahui olehnya, ternyata manusia itu memiliki jenis-jenis senyuman yang berbeda.

"Maksudnya?"

"Senyuman palsu dan senyuman asli." pemberitahuan apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino, ia mau Hinata dan Sakura tahu jenis senyuman apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Supaya teman-temannya tidak tertipu dengan senyuman palsu yang tidak disukai olehnya.

"Senyuman palsu? Ada yang seperti itu?"

"Yah~ Senyuman palsu itu, ibaratkan orang yang terpaksa senyum. Luarnya sih senyum, tapi dalamnya seakan berkata 'malas sekali tersenyum'. Itulah kira-kira, aku tidak suka yang seperti itu. Jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya~ Tapi bagi orang yang tidak bisa membedakannya, sudah pasti tidak akan tahu kalau misalkan dia itu mendapatkan senyuman palsu." jelas Ino panjang lebar, intinya dia sedang membicarakan seseorang tanpa dirinya sadari.

"Hoo~"

Tidak peduli pada tanggapan singkat dari kedua temannya, meski ia sudah bercerita panjang lebar. Akhirnya ia sudah mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, tidak ada beban lagi dalam dirinya. "Kalau seperti itu sih, lebih baik tidak usah tersenyum, 'kan?" tapi tetap saja ocehan itu keluar dari mulut Ino. Padahal 'kan niat awalnya mau mendengarkan cerita Hinata, ini malah Ino yang bercerita.

"Iya~"

"Kalau Hinata- _chan_ sendiri, senyuman apa yang dimaksud? Kalau ternyata itu senyuman palsu, kau pasti kesal sama seperti yang dirasakan Ino." kata Sakura penasaran, ia tidak pernah mengalami yang dirasakan Ino, tapi ia dapat merasakannya. Sebenarnya sih, Sakura sedikit heran karena Ino bisa membedakan senyum palsu dan asli.

"Tidak, itu bukan senyuman palsu. Karena aku yang melihatnya sendiri, senyumannya bagaikan mentari."

"Senyuman mentari? Ada yang seperti itu ya?"

Baik Ino maupun Sakura, mereka tidak pernah mengetahui kalau ada jenis senyuman seperti itu. Dalam pikiran keduanya, mungkin dibilang seperti itu karena tersenyum tepat di bawah matahari. Yang membuat orang yang melihatnya jadi merasa silau karena pantulan cahayanya. Begitu bukan ya?

"Itu menurutku sih,"

"Yah~ Hinata- _chan_ mendeskripsikannya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi jangan lupa gunakan teknik rahasianya ya, aku tak sabar mendengarnya langsung darimu." Ino berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, capek juga berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan cerita. Kalau di kelas ada kasur, pasti ia sudah tiduran di sana.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Bahwa kamu suka Naruto- _senpai_." tidak mau kalah dari Ino, Sakura juga sama penasarannya dengan Ino. Masalah cinta-cintaan seperti ini, sangat menarik bagi keduanya.

"Eh? Itu 'kan belum tentu..."

"Hehe, kita lihat saja nanti."

Dengan menggunakan teknik rahasia, kita akan mengetahuinya.

::

::

Teng~ Teng~

" _Yosh_! Istirahat telah datang!" dengan semangatnya Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menggepalkan kedua tangannya. Ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu olehnya. Kenapa?

"Ino- _chan_ semangat sekali,"

"Tentu saja! Aku mengincar roti puding, aku pergi dulu ya!" dengan kecepatan kilat pula, Ino berlari keluar kelas. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti apa yang diinginkannya keburu habis. "Oh ya!" Ino menampakkan wajahnya kembali di depan pintu kelas, ada yang kelupaan. "Jangan lupa ya, teknik rahasianya..." setelah memberitahukan ini, kembali Ino berlari.

"Iya~"

Hinata melihat Sakura yang duduk menatap luar jendela, "Sakura- _chan_ tidak kemana-mana?" tanyanya. Biasanya Sakura selalu bersama dengan Ino, mungkin Sakura tidak tertarik dengan roti puding yang diincar Ino.

"Tidak, aku di kelas saja." jawab Sakura, ia memang tidak minat ke mana-mana saat istirahat kedua. Karena ada satu hal yang tidak biasa dilihat olehnya dari balik jendela, itu membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pergi ya," Hinata berpamitan pada Sakura, tidak enak juga meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Ia terdiam menatap Sakura, dan itu sedikit membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak.

Apa Hinata merasakan ada hal yang aneh dengan Sakura? Tapi bukan hanya Sakura saja, hari ini Ino juga sedikit aneh. Saat berbincang di jam bebas itu, Ino seperti membicarakan orang. Rasa kesal yang ditunjukkan Ino juga berbeda dari biasanya. Ini tidak bisa didiamkan, harus cepat diselesaikan sebelum waktu Hinata habis.

"Sudah~ Ayo ke sana sebelum waktumu habis. Tapi jangan lupa kasih tahu ya kalau kamu sudah menyadarinya ya." memperingati Hinata, Sakura tidak mau waktu Hinata habis hanya karena khawatir dengan Sakura. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sakura hanya mengalami syok karena mendapatkan ledekan yang begitu dasyat dari seseorang.

"Itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin hanya dengan satu hari saja aku menyukai seseorang." elak Hinata, apa yang Sakura pikirkan itu tidak benar. Tidak mungkin dirinya menyukai Naruto hanya dalam satu hari, itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin rasa berdebar itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang seperti kenyataan.

"Yang namanya suka itu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kapan orang itu baru kenal lho. Ada yang suka setelah sekian lama bersama dengannya. Tapi ada juga 'kan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Jangan remehkan perasaanmu sendiri, Hinata. Saat kau mengetahuinya, yang namanya kebahagiaan pasti akan menghampirimu." Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Hinata. Polos? Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu. Hinata selalu saja mengelak tentang masalah itu.

"Eh? Begitu ya?"

"Ah~ Nanti kau juga mengerti. Sudah sana, waktumu benar-benar sudah berkurang banyak."

"Iya~"

Dengan ini, Hinata sudah menjalankan langkah awal untuk menemui Naruto. "Semoga Naruto- _senpai_ ke tempat itu." untuk saat ini, itulah harapannya. Karena ada hal yang mau dipastikannya, hal yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. Kenapa dirinya berdebar karena Naruto? Apa benar itu karena ia suka dengan Naruto? Sebuah teknik rahasia yang memang harus dilakukannya.

Akhirnya sampai juga Hinata pada tujuan, ternyata Naruto benaran ada di sana. Untung saja tujuan Hinata akan langsung terselesaikan, teknik rahasia. Kapan waktu yang pas untuk melakukannya ya?

"Ah~ Sudah kuduga kau akan ke sini, Hinata." dengan semangat Naruto menyambut kedatangan Hinata, Hinata yang mendengarnya pun sedikit kaget. Keberadaannya sangat cepat diketahui, padahal Hinata tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Iya, itu... Sebenarnya~"

"Sudah, duduk saja dulu. Ayo~" Naruto menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk. Kalau memang ada yang mau dibicarakan, lebih enak duduk daripada berdiri.

Setelah Hinata duduk, Naruto yang bicara duluan. Ia mau memastikan, apa benar yang samar-samar dilihatnya itu nyata atau tidak. "Begini Hinata, saat istirahat pertama aku seperti melihatmu mencoba menemuiku. Apa itu benar? Samar-samar aku melihat keberadaanmu, itu terjadi tiga kali. Tapi karena terlalu banyak orang yang mengelilingiku, kamu jadi tidak bisa menemuiku." wajah penasaran dipancarkan Naruto, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan matanya sendiri.

Naruto melihat Hinata walau samar-samar, ternyata keberadaannya disadari. Itu membuat Hinata senang, karena dari sekian banyak orang, Hinata tetap terlihat. "Itu benar." menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto, Hinata berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Ada urusan apa?" kalau mau bertemu, itu tandanya ada urusan, 'kan? Berarti kalau Hinata berniat menemui Naruto, berarti ada sesuatu yang mau dilakukan oleh Hinata. Makanya Naruto bertanya, meski ia tahu kalau Hinata tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Itu, sebenarnya..." tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin Hinata bilang kalau dia mau memastikan apakah dirinya benaran suka sama Naruto atau tidak.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto seenaknya memutuskan sendiri. "Kangen aku ya?!" dan ini benar-benar membuat Hinata kaget. Melihat ekspresi Hinata, benar-benar menggelitik perutnya. "Haha, abaikan saja kata-kataku tadi." katanya tertawa pelan.

Naruto tahu kalau Hinata itu anak yang pemalu, jadi mudah kagetan. Selain itu, Hinata orang yang gampang percaya dengan ucapan orang lain. Tidak usah pikirkan apa tujuan Hinata menemuinya, saat ini Naruto hanya mau menceritakan satu hal pada Hinata. "Aku mau cerita dulu tentang suatu hal nih, dengarkan aku ya." menyiapkan ancang-ancang yang enak sebelum bercerita, Naruto tidak mau kalau saat asyik-asyiknya cerita malah diganggu dengan pegal-pegal.

"Apa itu?"

"Kebahagiaan itu menurutmu seperti apa?" bukannya cerita, tapi malah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kebahagiaan menurutku?" berpikir sebentar, Hinata melihat Naruto yang sepertinya penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dijawab oleh Hinata. "Kebahagiaan itu sederhana," jawabnya.

"Sederhana?"

"Ya, contohnya bisa bersama dengan orang yang disayangi." memberikan contoh yang pada umumnya saja, Hinata juga sering sekali merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Meski banyak kekurangan di hidupnya, kalau bersama dengan orang yang disayangi, itu sudah cukup.

"Oh~ Sekarang coba kalau kamu ambil dari sudut pandang manusia yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing." kembali Naruto membicarakan hal ini, manusia yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing. Karena hal ini hanya dapat diceritakannya pada Hinata, satu-satu orang yang percaya pada Naruto.

"Aku pikir, manusia yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing itu pasti hiudpnya selalu bahagia. Kenapa? Karena kematian sangat jauh dari hidupnya." pemikiran Naruto yang pendek ini, tidak disukai Hinata.

"Kenapa Naruto- _senpai_ bicara seperti itu? Bahkan seseorang yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing pun, belum tentu senang dengan kehidupannya." Hinata salah satu manusia yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing, jadi Hinata dapat merasakan apa yang selalu dirasakan olehnya. Tidak selalu bahagia, karena pasti ada saja hal yang menyedihkan. Menghapus ingatan orang-orang yang mengetahuinya, menghindari berita yang tidak benar, kehilangan orang-orang yang disayang, itu tidak bisa disebut dengan bahagia.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa?" tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, suara Hinata sangat kecil. Naruto sedikit penasaran, jadi ditanyakannya saja.

"Tidak~ Bukan apa-apa," tapi Hinata malah tidak mau memberitahukannya.

Naruto bukannya tidak mendengarnya, hanya saja ia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, ia tidak tahu kenapa Hinata bicara seperti itu. Padahal, kalau memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing, kita tidak perlu kehilangan orang yang disayangi dengan cepat. "Kalau orang tuaku memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing itu, pasti sampai sekarang mereka masih ada di dunia ini." Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Hinata.

"Eh? Apa? Naruto- _senpai_ bicara apa?" sekarang gantian Hinata yang tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sama penasarannya dengan Naruto, sama tidak mendapatkan jawaban juga.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, kita impas. Hahaha~"

Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, kapan Hinata punya waktu untuk mencoba teknik rahasianya? Padahal ia sangat penasaran, tapi belum ada waktu yang pas untuk melakukannya. Coba kalau Naruto sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk menatap matanya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Hinata."

"Iya?"

"Coba kau tatap mataku,"

"Apa?"

Ada apa ini? Apa yang dipikirkan Hinata benar-benar terjadi? Naruto dengan sendirinya meminta Hinata untuk menatap matanya?! Ini waktu yang sangat pas untuk mencoba teknik rahasianya. Untung Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk menatap mata Naruto.

"Lihat saja~ Adakah yang aneh?"

Tik~

"Apa?"

Tik~ Ada apa ini?

"Karena orang selalu saja melihat mataku dengan tidak biasa."

Tik~ Kok?

"Apa itu karena aku memang keren ya?" bilang kalau dirinya sendiri keren, dengan senyuman yang dapat menaklukkan hati Hinata.

Oh tidak.

Deg~

"Itu..."

Deg~

"Hmm, bahkan Hinata saja sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa."

"Aku permisi~!"

Tidak tahan, Hinata tidak tahan. Tiga detik berlalu, itu benar-benar menyadarkannya.

Deg~

Debaran ketiga telah berlalu, kembali Hinata berubah menjadi sosok kucing. "Lagi-lagi~ Aku payah," dan akhirnya Hinata sadar juga. Bahwa dirinya, benar-benar menyukai Naruto. Teknik rahasia yang diberikan oleh Hiashi dan Ino benar-benar akurat. Akhirnya Hinata tahu alasan yang membuatnya berdebar.

Tidak ada alasan untuk kabur lagi, Hinata harus berada di sini sampai sosoknya berubah kembali. Daripada bosan bersembunyi, lebih baik datang pada Naruto dengan sosoknya yang sekarang. Anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Meoong~"

"Ah! Kucing yang waktu itu. Kau datang lagi?" dengan wajah gembira, Naruto menyambut kedatangan Hinata dengan sosok kucing. "Kucing, kau mau menemaniku lagi ya? Terima kasih!" setelah sosok Hinata menghilang, rasa sepi langsung melanda dirinya. Untungnya ada si kucing yang datang padanya.

"Hmm..." berpikir, "Apakah setiap hari kau akan ke sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Dua hari berturut-turut kucing ini datang pada waktu yang tidak terlalu berbeda. Apa kucing ini mengerti waktu ya?

"Meooong,"

Mengerti maksud meongannya, "Benarkah? Wah~ Kalau begitu aku akan menyambutmu setiap hari." Naruto merasa sangat bahagia. Ia juga sempat berpikir, tidak mungkin Hinata akan selalu datang ke tempat persembunyiannya. Jadi kalau kucing ini datang setiap hari, rasa kesepian itu akan sedikit berkurang.

"Datangnya setiap istirahat kedua ya? Aku sering ke sini saat jam itu." mengingatkan sang kucing, Naruto tidak mau kalau kucing itu datang tapi dirinya tidak ada di sana.

Lupakan masalah waktu kapan datangnya, "Padahal aku mau mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang lho." ini jauh lebih serius. "Hei, Kucing. Dengarkan aku, orang yang mau kukenalkan denganmu itu manis lho. Kau pasti akan langsung menyukainya! Tapi sayang, belum lama ini dia kabur. Kenapa ya?" padahal saat-saat itulah yang paling dinanti Naruto. Mengenalkan seorang dengan seekor untuk saling bersahabat. Bukankah itu tindakan yang bagus?

"Kucing? Ada apa denganmu? Kok diam saja?" tidak biasa dengan respon si kucing, padahal kemarin si kucing lebih sering mengeong.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita lagi. Kemarin benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, aku bersama denganya di ruang OSIS meski hanya sehari saja. Mereka menyambut baik dirinya, rasanya jadi sepi kalau dia tidak ada."

' _Sepi karena aku tidak ada?_ '

"Kau tahu 'kan rasa sepi itu bagaimana? Padahal hanya sehari lho, tapi dia sudah seperti bagian dari kita."

' _..._ '

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Saat datang ke ruang OSIS, Hinata memang disambut dengan baik. Saat tidak ke sana lagi juga, orang-orang di sana merasa kesepian karena Hinata tidak ada. Mereka anggap, Hinata sudah seperti bagian dari mereka. Hinata senang mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak dapat membantah apa yang sudah dikatakan Naruto. Bahwa Hinata tidak perlu lagi ke sana, lakukan saja kehidupan SMA pada umumnya. Walau hanya sehari, memang terasa menyenangkan dapat mengenal anggota The Star dengan baik.

"Hei, kucing." jeda lima detik, "Tidak enak manggilnya begitu." Naruto merasa aneh dengan cara panggilnya. Kucing ini memerlukan nama, jadi tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan nama jenisnya.

' _Nama? Ah iya, namaku 'kan tidak diketahui kalau dalam sosok kucing._ "

"Hmm... Sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku sudah memikirkan namamu sih. Tapi cocok tidak ya?" berpikir kembali, kalau tidak cocok jadi tidak enak manggilnya. Apalagi kalau si kucing tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, harus memikirkan nama yang lainnya. Tapi menurut Naruto, nama yang melintas di pikirannya itu bagus kok.

' _Apa?_ ' ini yang membuat Hinata penasaran sejak Naruto membicarakannya. Nama yang yang telah ditentukan Naruto? Nama yang dipikirkannya sambil memikirkan Hinata yang menjadi kucing.

"Kamu mirip seperti Hinata,"

' _Eh?!_ '

Kenapa malah nyambung ke Hinata? Kalau dari warna bulu sih memang dari warna rambut Hinata. Apa karena itu ya?!

"Aku tidak tahu cocok atau tidak. Tapi mulai sekarang, namamu Hina."

' _Hi-na?_ '

Melihat senyuman yang mengembang pada Naruto, sepertinya Naruto sangat menyukai nama ini. Hina, benar-benar nama yang mirip dengan nama Hinata. Hanya menghilangkan 'ta' saja, Naruto memikirkannya sambil memikirkan yang diberi nama suka atau tidak. Tapi kelihatannya, Hinata suka.

"Kau suka ya?" Naruto senang, karena melihat kucing itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Ternyata Hina memang nama yang paling pas, tidak salah dirinya memilih nama itu.

"Nah, Hina. Mulai sekarang mohon kerja samanya ya."

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Maafkan diriku yang telat update ya xD

Semoga hasilnya memuaskan..

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

24 AGUSTUS 2016


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, sudah waktunya kembali. Besok kita bertemu lagi ya, Hina." sebuah kalimat perpisahan, untuk hari ini.

"Meoong~"

"Tenang saja, suatu saat aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu dengannya." dan sebuah harapan, yang tidak akan pernah terkabulkan.

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

"Aku kembali~"

Tidak lama setelah Naruto pergi dari tempat itu, Hinata kembali berubah ke sosok aslinya. Kalau sudah berubah menjadi kucing, waktu kembali menjadi manusianya tidak menentu. Jadi Hinata tidak dapat memperkirakannya, mungkin dapat berubah kembali dengan mengatur tempo detak jantung.

"Kau sudah kembali Hinata? Lihat~ Aku berhasil mendapatkan satu roti puding dari kerubunan banyak orang yang memburunya!" seru Ino dengan semangat, tidak lupa menunjukkan hasil buruannya.

"Wah~ Selamat Ino- _chan_ , tapi kok belum dimakan?" tanya Hinata setelah ia memberikan selamat. Harusnya langsung saja Ino makan, apalagi sudah lama Ino mendapatkan roti itu.

"Aku mau memberitahukan Hinata- _chan_ dulu, 'kan gak seru kalau Hinata- _chan_ tidak tahu." bukan bermaksud pamer, hanya saja kalau ngomong tapi tidak ada bukti 'kan sama saja percuma. Jadi Ino tidak mau sampai Hinata tidak mempercayainya karena tidak ada bukti.

Siapa sih yang tidak mengincar roti puding? Saat istirahat banyak penggemar roti puding yang langsung berlari untuk mendapatkannya. Ino tahu informasi ini dari kakak kelas yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya kemarin. Katanya hanya beberapa menit saja, roti puding sudah habis. Karena penasaran, Ino jadi ikut-ikutan berburu. Lalu, setelah dimakan, rasanya memang sangat luar biasa! Prestasi tersendiri juga karena berhasil mendapatkan satu dari berpuluh-puluh atau mungkin beratus-ratus murid yang mengincarnya. Menurut Ino, itu seru.

"Hahaha,"

"Bagaimana? Apakah Hinata- _chan_ sudah tahu perasaan sendiri?" mengganti topik, sekarang beralih pada tujuan Hinata keluar kelas.

Hinata mengangguk, dan itu membuat Sakura dan Ino tersenyum. Ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh keduanya, Hinata yang menyadari perasaannya sendiri! Ternyata yang namanya perasaan suka itu tidak memikirkan kapan waktu ia menyukainya.

"Tuh 'kan, kamu memang menyukainya. Teknik rahasianya memang jitu, tidak salah selama ini aku membaca majalah remaja." Ino sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa teknik itu benar-benar tepat. Mungkin kalau ia bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia akan mencoba teknik itu juga.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya, hanya dalam dua hari saja aku sudah langsung suka padanya." memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa secepat itu menyukai orang.

"Namanya juga cinta pada pandangan pertama." menatap Hinata yang berusaha menghindari kenyataan, Ino merasa Hinata sangat manis. Cinta jenis ini yang paling Ino sukai, karena membuat orangnya sendiri pun tidak percaya.

"Semuanya ayo duduk di tempat masing-masing."

"Ah~ Guru masuk! Ceritanya nanti lagi ya~"

Padahal lagi seru-serunya, tapi guru malah masuk. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan damai, sampai-sampai tidak terasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Banyak murid yang bersemangat, termaksud Ino. Tapi malah dirinya yang keluar kelas paling terakhir. Bahkan sampai membuat Hinata dan Sakura dibuatnya menunggu.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Sakura malas, dirinya tidak suka menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Itu juga karena Ino bengong, makanya membuatnya telat beres-beres.

"Iya, ini sebentar lagi kok. Sabar dong~" memasukkan barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru, meski begini Ino merasa tidak enak karena membuat temannya menunggu. "Nih, sudah beres sekarang. Ah~ Hinata- _chan_ sudah ada yang menjemput, kami duluan ya." menangkap apa yang ada di depan kelas, Ino melihat Hinata dengan tidak biasa.

Mengerti maksud Ino, "Bersenang-senanglah~" Sakura juga tidak mau mengganggu kisah keduanya. Ia menarik tangan Ino untuk pergi duluan, dan memberikan senyuman singkat setelah melewati Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu Ino- _chan_! Sakura- _chan_!"

Ugh~ Suasana ini, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Lagian, ini apa? Naruto menunggu Hinata di depan kelasnya untuk pulang bersama? Itu benar-benar hal yang tidak pernah Hinata duga. Apalagi setelah Hinata tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia jadi bingung harus bersikap apa di depan Naruto.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Mengangguk singkat, daripada berdiam diri memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas, lebih baik langsung pulang saja. Tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Naruto. Dengan ini sudah pasti, bahwa Hinata tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Naruto. Hinata sudah dikeluarkan, maksudnya sudah bukan menjadi salah satu anggota dari OSIS, meski dari awal memang bukan anggota sih.

"Padahal Naruto- _senpai_ tidak perlu menjemputku ke kelas untuk pulang bersama segala." angkat bicara, perjalanan terasa sangat lama kalau kedua belah pihak hanya berdiam saja.

"Eh? Kok gitu?" tidak mengerti maksud Hinata. Kenapa Hinata berpikiran seperti itu? Ini 'kan keinginannya Naruto sendiri.

"Naruto- _senpai_ tidak perlu repot-repot menungguku, padahal 'kan bisa langsung pulang." menjelaskan maksud yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, untuk sekarang Hinata bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto. Hanya kejadian satu hari itu saja, belum tentu bisa membuat orang yang tidak dekat menjadi dekat. Itu diperlukan waktu berhari-hari supaya keduanya bisa dekat. Dengan satu hari itu saja, sudah membuat Hinata merasa dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan sampai menumbuhkan perasaan itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, aku 'kan searah denganmu."

Tapi Naruto? Menurut Hinata, kalau memang kemarin bukanlah apa-apa, hanya kejadian biasa saja, Naruto tidak mungkin sampai berbuat hal ini. Menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Bolehkah Hinata sedikit berharap? Bahwa ada rasa sedikit tertarik kepada dirinya?

"Yah~ Meski searah, tidak perlu repot-repot ke kelasku. Padahal ruang Naruto- _senpai_ lebih dekat dengan pintu keluar. Bisa langsung ke arah gerbang dan pulang."

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, aku 'kan mau bersama denganmu."

"Eh?"

Sedikit saja, bolehkah Hinata berharap?

"Rasanya sepi kalau pulang sendirian, dari dulu sampai kemarin lusa aku merasakannya. Setelah aku menemukan teman pulang yang cocok, aku jadi mau kejadian itu terus berulang deh."

"Oh~"

Teman pulang bersama ya? Rasanya sedikit aneh mendengarnya. Memangnya Naruto tidak punya teman pulang yang searah lainnya? Memang semua anggota OSIS beda arah, kecuali Shikamaru dan Sai. Tapi 'kan, memangnya Naruto tidak punya teman lain selain mereka? Naruto yang begitu populer, berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Ah! Pas sekali bus-nya sudah datang. Ayo naik~"

Hilangkan dulu pemikiran itu, mereka naik bus yang sudah datang tidak lama setelah mereka sampai di Halte. Kalau masalah tempat duduk, seperti biasa duduk di bagian depan. Naruto selalu mengalah demi kenyamanan Hinata.

Menatap Hinata ragu-ragu, sebenarnya ada yang mau ditanyakan oleh Naruto. "Bagaimana hari kedua di sekolah ini?" bukan! Bukan ini yang mau ditanyakan sebenarnya.

"Lumayan~"

Ah! Lupakan cara yang berbelit-belit, _to the point_ saja. Lagian bingung juga mau mencari topik apa sebelum ke topik utama. Lebih cepat memang lebih bagus.

"Masalah pembicaraanku kemarin," akhirnya terucap juga, Naruto mau menumpahkan pendapatnya. Arti 'satu hari' bagi Naruto, dengan adanya Hinata di lingkup mereka.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang keputusan itu dibatalkan,"

"Ah~" rasanya, jantung ini seperti tertusuk. "Masalah itu, kuucapkan terima kasih." menundukkan kepalanya singkat. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang harus dirasakannya sekarang. Seperti campur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Senangnya kenapa? Hinata dapat berbaur dengan orang-orang yang hebat, dan dapat kembali ke kehidupan anak SMA biasa. Tapi sedihnya, seakan 'satu hari' itu bukan apa-apa untuk mereka. Kedatangannya hanya dianggap sebagai angin yang kapan saja dapat menghilang.

"Tapi, gimana ya? Semuanya sudah menerimamu dengan baik," menggaruk-garuk pipinya, Naruto melihat ke Hinata. Bukan hanya dirinya saja, tapi semuanya memang sudah menerima kehadiran Hinata.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau mau, kamu boleh datang ke sana." Tidak percaya, Hinata diundang kembali untuk dapat bersama-sama dengan semuanya. "Tapi bukan sebagai 'Cat', melainkan tamu kami semua." mengundang Hinata kembali, Hinata kembali mendapatkan tiket masuk untuk masuk ke ruang OSIS kapan saja.

"Ha?"

"Yah~ Rasanya, tidak enak kalau yang namanya 'berbeda' itu hanya dirasakan sekali saja. Kami jadi merasa kesepian, kapan-kapan main ya ke ruangan kami." ternyata itulah yang dirasakan semuanya. 'Satu hari' itu, meski tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi Hinata sudah memberikan pengaruh besar untuk semuanya.

"Iya," entah kenapa, Hinata sangat senang mendapatkan tiket itu kembali. Bisa kapan saja bertemu dengan orang yang disukai.

"Tapi istirahat pertama saja ya, kalau istirahat kedua, kita ke tempat rahasia kita berdua!" dan mendapatkan satu tiket lagi, tiket yang paling spesial.

"I-iya~"

"Eh! Sudah haltemu turun," melihat halte tempat pemberhentian Hinata, hampir saja terlewatkan. Untung saja Naruto mengingatkannya, kalau tidak namanya bukan pulang ke rumah lagi.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk hari ini." berdiri untuk turun dari bus, sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu. Perasaan senang karena mendapatkan dua tiket sekaligus, tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

"Sampai berjumpa besok, kutunggu kedatanganmu kapan saja." memberikan senyumannya kembali, ugh... Hinata paling suka melihat senyuman Naruto.

Bolehkah Hinata sedikit egois? Senyuman itu... Bolehkah hanya diberikan untuknya? Perasaan yang baru disadarinya, membuatnya menjadi serakah.

"I-Iya~"

::

::

"Aku pulang~"

Seperti biasa, setelah ini Hinata langsung berganti. Karena ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak, ia sudah harus selesai masak sebelum dirinya berubah menjadi kucing. Setelah selesai ganti pakaian, Hinata langsung menuju dapur, ia akan memasak makan malam. Sambil menunggu masakannya matang, ia ke ruang TV untuk bertemu dengan Hiashi. Ada banyak yang mau diceritakan olehnya.

"Ayah~" sesampainya di ruang TV Hinata langsung memanggil Hiashi, ia duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dicoba teknik rahasianya? Kau sudah tahu alasannya?" baru saja datang, Hiashi langsung bertanya hal yang membuatnya dari kemarin penasaran. Mendapatkan anggukan dari Hinata, Hiashi tersenyum singkat. "Selamat ya, anak ayah sudah dewasa." karena akhirnya pemikiran Hinata sudah berubah. Dengan ini, kehidupan Hinata pun akan semakin berkembang.

"Tidak seperti itu juga kok," mendapatkan balasan Hinata yang malu-malu, jadi mengingatkan Hiashi dengan mendiang istrinya dulu. Sangat mirip dengan Hinata~

Kembali serius, ' _Naruto Uzumaki, memang anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Tapi tidak kusangka, mereka akan pergi secepat itu. Pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang masih dibawah umur, selamanya. Bagaimana cara itu anak menjalani hidupnya selama ini?_ ' Hiashi sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka, teman seperkantorannya dulu sudah meninggal duluan. Hiashi jadi kurang yakin dengan Naruto, apakah pilihan baik membiarkan Hinata menyukai Naruto?

Sebentar menonton TV, masakan sudah matang. Hinata langsung bangun untuk mematikan kompor, ia meletakkan semua masakan yang sudah jadi di atas meja makan. Setelah semua sudah rapi, barulah Hinata berubah menjadi kucing. Ternyata sudah jam enam malam, Hinata tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Ya sudahlah, daripada makanan keburu dingin, sebaiknya dimakan sekarang. Hinata memanggil Hiashi untuk segera makan. Selesai makan, Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk ke ruang TV duluan.

"Nak, kamu tunggu di ruang TV dulu ya. Ayah ke ruang kerja dulu sebentar."

"Iya,"

Hinata pun mengikuti perintah Hiashi, sambil menunggu sambil menonton TV yang baru saja dinyalakan olehnya. Hinata tidak tahu acara apa yang menarik di jam seperti ini, jadinya dari tadi ia hanya mengganti-ganti saluran. Sampai Hiashi datang menghilangkan rasa kebosanan itu.

"Nak," panggilan Hiashi membuat tanggan mungil itu berhenti mengotak-atik remot TV.

Hinata melihat Hiashi sebentar, "Ada apa yah?" tanyanya dan langsung mematikan TV. Karena tidak ada acara TV yang menarik, jadi lebih baik dimatikan saja.

"Ayah membuat ramuan baru," kata Hiashi, ia mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya. Penasaran dengan ramuan baru yang dimaksud oleh Hiashi pun, akhirnya Hinata bertanya. "Obat penawar, kalau kamu meminum ini, kamu tidak akan berubah menjadi kucing. Tapi hanya bisa menggunakan satu penawar dalam satu hari. Ayah samarkan obat ini sebagai gelang, di dalamnya terdapat sepuluh tablet obat penawar. Nih~" menyerahkannya pada Hinata, ia menggenakan gelang obat itu pada Hinata.

"Bentuk bandul gelangnya huruf H, tapi dalam sehari 'kan Hinata memang berubahnya hanya sekali."

"Iya, ayah buat seperti itu supaya hanya terlihat sebagai gelang biasa. Kalau kamu tiba-tiba berubah karena berdebar, saat itu kamu dapat menggunakannya. Makanya bawalah setiap hari untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi ingat, satu hari satu tablet. Kalau dalam gelang itu obatnya sudah habis, kamu boleh minta pada ayah lagi."

Hinata melihat Hiashi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ada yang namanya obat penawar. Tapi kenapa sehari hanya boleh satu tablet saja? Kalau dalam kedokteran, biasanya banyak yang makan obat sehari dua kali. Tapi kok dirinya hanya boleh satu doang ya? "Kalau satu hari lebih dari satu tablet?" karena hal itulah yang membuat Hinata menanyakannya.

"Tubuhmu tidak akan kuat, nak."

Yah~ Hinata memang dilahirkan dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Mungkin memang itu yang menyebabkannya. "Ah, iya. Terima kasih sudah membuatkan obat penawar ini untuk Hinata." tapi karena sudah ada obat penawarnya, itu membuat Hinata sedikit tenangan.

"Ingat, obat penawar ini bukan permanen ya. Untuk yang permanen, akan ayah usahakan. Hinata mau 'kan menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"

Keberadaan Hinata sekarang ada di kamarnya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca. Mengingat kembali ucapan sang ayah, ia memang mau menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tapi kalau itu tidak memungkinkan, itu tidak masalah baginya. Sudah cukup kalau ada orang yang mau menerimanya apa adanya.

"Obat penawar ya? Ayah sudah berusaha membuat obat penawarnya. Meski tidak permanen, tapi berguna juga untuk disaat-saat tertentu."

Pada akhirnya, selama lima belas tahun hidupnya, baru ada obat penawarnya. Hinata tidak tahu juga, apakah obat ini akan terpakai atau tidak. Karena kalau ia berubah pun, selalu saja di tempat yang tertutup, jadi tidak masalah. Tapi kalau untuk jaga-jaga, tidak apa untuk dibawa. Takutnya nanti sekolah mengadakan acara menginap, nah di saat-saat seperti ini obat penawarnya akan sangat berguna.

Hinata melompat pada kasurnya, ia sangat penasaran dengan obat ini. Sekarang sosoknya kucing, kalau ia memakan obatnya sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Apa ia akan kembali berwujud manusia? Tapi, untuk saat ini obat tersebut tidak berguna. Sayang kalau hanya untuk memastikan saja, setidaknya hargailah ciptaan orang tua sendiri. Jangan dipakai untuk hal yang sia-sia saja. Pada akhirnya, Hinata pun tertidur tanpa mencoba obat penawar itu terlebih dahulu.

Esok paginya, Hinata sedikit telat. Karena ia tidur sedikit malam, bahkan hanya masak seadanya saja. Yang paling menguntungkan, ada jalan pintas kalau sedang telat. Untungnya saat itu Naruto memberitahukan hal itu pada Hinata, jadi kata telat akan jauh dari hidup Hinata.

"Lewat sini saja." bersiap-siap melewatinya, ia mulai berjongkok untuk mengikuti ukuran lorong kecil tersebut. Perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan, supaya kotoran tidak terlalu kena pada pakaiannya.

Di sisi lain, seorang yang melihat Hinata kaget karena kejadian tersebut. "Lho? Siapa itu?" dia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang melewati tempat tersebut. Dengan kecepatan yang penuh, ia berlari dan tanpa ragu-ragu, "Hei! Tunggu!" ia memegang kaki Hinata.

Sontak Hinata kaget, dia berteriak. "Ugh~ Kyaaa!" dan menendang orang yang memegang kakinya tersebut. Karena kondisi tubuh Hinata yang pada awalnya memang lemah, jadi tenaganya kecil. Dengan tenaga kecil itu, ia hanya dapat membuat orang yang ditendangnya itu merintih pelah.

"Sakit tahu~"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu, membuat perasaan Hinata tidak enak. Ia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sungguh kaget dirinya saat melihat orang tersebut, "Eh? Naruto- _senpai_?" itu adalah Naruto! Hinata menendang kakak kelasnya sendiri? Bagaimana nasibnya nanti?!

"Hinata? Kok kamu tahu jalan ini?" tidak peduli pada rasa sakitnya, Naruto sekarang kaget karena ada Hinata di jalan pintas yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Eh, sama seorang perempuan yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya di dalam bus. Seorang yang tidak sengaja juga ia beritahukan jalan pintas rahasia miliknya seorang.

"Naruto- _kun_ sendiri yang memberitahukannya,"

Tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya, "Ha? Aku sendiri? Kapan?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Saat hari pertama masuk sekolah,"

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah?"

Kembali mengingat, saat hari masuk pertama sekolah memang tanpa sengaja Naruto memberitahukan jalan pintas ini pada salah satu murid baru. Tapi, kayanya bukan Hinata deh. Tapi kok sepertinya... "Jadi gadis itu kamu?!" Naruto baru ingat sekarang, gadis itu memang Hinata. Kenapa Naruto tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?!

Disaat Naruto melihat Hinata mengangguk, ia sangat tidak percaya. Apa alasan yang membuatnya tidak mengenali Hinata? Diingat-ingat kembali olehnya, "Oh! Saat itu aku tidak melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, tapi ternyata kamu ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu~" tapi Naruto merasa tenang sekarang. Jalan pintas rahasianya, ternyata diketahui oleh orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Iya,"

"Jadi kita punya dua rahasia ya!" mengetahui ini, Naruto jadi senang sendiri. Enaknya memiliki teman untuk berbagi rahasia, jadi ia tidak memegang rahasia itu sendiri lagi.

"Naruto- _senpai_ tumben lewat sini,"

"Iya, hari ini aku sedikit telat. Sudah-sudah! Ayo jalan, kalau bicara terus nanti malah telat betulan lagi."

"Iya,"

Pembicaraan selesai, mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan karena mengingat saat ini mereka sedang telat. Sampai di ujung lorong, Naruto pun berniat untuk berpisah dengan Hinata. "Sudah ya, kita pisah di sini." pamitnya.

"Naruto- _senpai_." mendapatkan panggilan dari Hinata, Naruto menunda kepergiannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah itu, tidak baik mengabaikan panggilan orang.

"Saat istirhat pertama, bolehkah aku datang ke ruang OSIS?" tanya Hinata, ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Saat mendapatkan tiket itu kembali, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

Jadi, untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih baik, lebih cepat lebih bagus, 'kan?

"Tentu saja! Semua pasti akan senang,"

::

::

"Hinata- _chan_ ~ Tumben kau datangnya telat," sesampai di kelas, Hinata langsung disambut oleh oleh Sakura.

"Iya, aku sedikit telat." balas Hinata, ia meletakkan tasnya pada mejanya. Kemudian melihat Sakura dan Ino yang sedang makan makanan ringan. "Untungnya ada jalan raha... Eh, bukan apa-apa." hampir saja, hampir saja Hinata memberitahukan hal yang rahasia pada temannya.

"Maksudmu jalan rahasia?" Ino yang baru saja selesai mengunyah kembali meneruskan kalimat Hinata yang belum selesai, rasanya... niat menggoda Hinata mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Bukan!" berusaha menyembunyikannya, tidak mungkin rahasia ini langung terbongkar seperti itu. Lagian, ini rahasia yang belum lama ini didapatkan olehnya. Ada pemilik tetap rahasia ini, dan tidak boleh dibocorkan sebelum minta izin terlebih dahulu. Tapi pada awalnya, Hinata memang tidak mau memberitahukannya.

"Sejenis jalan pintas gitu?"

"Bukan!"

Menatap Hinata tajam, mendapatkan penolakan itu memang tidak enak ya. "Heee~ Kamu tidak mau memberitahukannya karena itu jalan rahasiamu ya? Pelit sekali~" entah setan jenis apa yang merasuki tubuh Ino saat ini. Yang jelas, ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Hei, Ino. Jangan seperti itu menggodanya," untungnya Sakura langsung memperingati Ino sebelum setan itu menjadi makin ganas.

Ino yang tersadar pun meminta maaf pada Hinata. "Ah, maaf Hinata- _chan_. Aku memang seperti ini," bahkan Ino sendiri tidak tahu dengan sifatnya sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk, sekarang berpikir realistis saja. "Kamu tidak mau memberitahukannya karena itu jalan pintas rahasiamu berdua dengan seseorang, 'kan? Aku sudah menebaknya kok saat kau mulai bersikap aneh. Rahasia yang diketahui hanya berdua oleh orang yang disukai, tidak mungkin dibocorkan." menopang dagunya, Ino kembali melihat Hinata yang menampakkan ekspresi heran.

Ino menghela napasnya, "Jalan pintas rahasia itu, milikmu dengan Naruto, 'kan?" dan pertanyaan ini membuat Hinata sedikit kaget. "Kalau aku menjadi kamu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kok." kata Ino dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Ino sedikit heran pada Hinata, Hinata itu terlalu polos. Padahal Hinata sudah menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada Naruto, tapi yang begini saja tidak Hinata mengerti. Untungnya Ino selalu ada di sisi Hinata, jadi ia akan selalu bisa menjelaskan pada Hinata apa yang tidak dimengertinya.

Sakura yang hanya diam saja ternyata tidak diam seutuhnya, matanya bergerak-gerak kemana-mana. "Eh? Sekarang Hinata- _chan_ pakai gelang?" tanyanya langsung saat mendapatkan sosok gelang itu. Padahal kemarin ia tidak mendapatkan sosok gelang itu, makanya ia bertanya.

"Eh? Iya~"

"Wah, gelang yang manis. Bentuknya H, sama seperti huruf depan namamu. Siapa yang membelikannya? Dirimu sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan... Naruto?!" kembali menggila, Ino menanyakan hal yang benar-benar tidak mungkin.

"Bukan! Ayah yang memberikannya,"

"Ayah Hinata- _chan_ baik ya~"

' _Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau di dalamnya ada obat. Tapi kalau mereka tahu aku ini tidak normal, apa mereka masih mau menjadi temanku?_ '

Pelajaran pun dimulai, dan diakhiri dengan istirahat. Seperti yang dikatakannya, ia akan ke ruang OSIS saat istirahat pertama. Hinata juga sudah memberitahukannya pada Ino dan Sakura, memang awalnya mereka kaget. Kenapa datang lagi setelah keputusan itu dibatalkan? Yah, tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara, untuk bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya.

Keberadaan Hinata sekarang, memang sudah ada di sana. Tapi ruangannya terasa sangat sepi, tidak berbeda dengan yang kemarin-kemarin. Semuanya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tapi Hinata kurang suka dengan keadaan ini. Untuk mencairkan suasana, lebih baik dirinya memulai topik pembicaraan. Lagian ini memang membuatnya penasaran daru dulu~

"Ano... Kalau boleh tahu, _senpai_ sekalian kelas berapa?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Pertanyaannya tadi tidak ada yang salah, 'kan?

Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk sama laptopnya, menghentikan kegiatannya sementara. "Eh? Kami kelas dua kok, memangnya Hinata belum tahu ya?" sekarang malah Naruto yang bertanya-tanya. Ia kira, Hinata tahu dirinya kelas berada.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi kok kalian terlihat seperti tidak pernah masuk kelas."

"Kami semua 2-A, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." melengkapi jawaban Naruto, Sasuke pun ikut campur.

Melihat Sasuke, Hinata baru saja mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih jelas darinya. "Kok bisa?" tapi yang diherankan Hinata malah keberadaan mereka yang berada di kelas sama. Bisa begitu ya?

"Entah ya,"

"Terus kenapa tidak belajar di kelas?" kembali bertanya, karena Hinata pernah dengar kabar bahwa lima anggota khusus OSIS itu tidak pernah masuk kelas untuk belajar.

"Untuk apa?"

' _Untuk apa!?_ ' mendapatkan pertanyaan kembali dari Kiba, benar-benar membuat Hinata kaget. Apa katanya tadi? Untuk apa?! Belajar itu 'kan sangat penting!

"Yah~ Kami diberi hak khusus sih. Mau belajar atau tidak sama saja, pada dasarnya otak kami baik-baik saja tanpa belajar." meluruskan keadaan, Sai heran pada teman-temannya yang menjelaskannya tidak lengkap.

"Hee?!" dan itulah yang membuat Hinata paling kaget. Ada hak khusus seperti itu di sekolah ini?!

"Yang paling pintar Shikamaru, dia dapat ranking satu terus." melanjutkan penjelasan dari Sai, kalau ada yang menanyakan tentang itu, biarlah jelaskan dulu sampai selesai. Jadi laptopnya ditinggalin lebih lama deh.

"Maaf kalau aku pintar," entah kata-kata Shikamaru ini menyombongkan dirinya sendiri atau apa, yang jelas Shikamaru saja tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata yang diucapkannya.

"Berikutnya Sasuke,"

"Lalu Sai,"

"Terakhir aku dan Kiba, kemampuan otak kami sama. Kami selalu mendapatkan nilai akhir sama, jadi kami selalu mendapat ranking empat berdua." jelas Naruto menganggat satu jarinya.

"Kenapa aku merasa kesal ya?" Kiba yang disama-samakan dengan Naruto pun merasa kesal. Kiba itu paling tidak suka kalau dirinya disamakan dengan suatu hal.

"Jadi meski lima orang, rankingnya hanya sampai empat." mengetahui semuanya sekarang, ini memang hal yang tidak biasa.

"Iya, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti itu bisa terjadi Hinata- _chan_." gerutu Kiba, andaikan saja nilainya bisa satu angka lebih besar dari Naruto. Itu hanya harapan belaka yang tidak pernah terkabul dari kelas satu.

"Iya~ Tapi tidak belajar pun, aman-aman saja kok. Ranking satu sampai empat, tidak ada yang pernah mendudukinya selain kami."

Menurut Hinata, itu memang luar biasa. Tapi, tidakkah mereka mau mengenal kelasnya sendiri? "Memangnya tidak mau berbaur dengan teman sekelas?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Untuk apa?"

' _Untuk apa!?_ '

Lagi-lagi, Hinata dibuat syok karena jawaban itu. Bukankah bisa akrab dengan teman sekelas merupakan kesenangan lain di sekolah? Tapi ini mereka malah bertanya 'untuk apa?'. Memangnya mereka tidak mau berbaur dengan orang lain? Bersama untuk meramaikan festival sekolah, sama-sama berjuang untuk menang dalam festival olahraga, atau berusaha untuk menjadi kelas yang terbaik. Apa mereka tidak mau merasakan itu?

"Begini sudah cukup untuk kami~ Seorang yang unggul melebihi murid biasa, tidak semudah itu diterima oleh anak-anak kelas."

"Eh?"

Ternyata, masih ada yang belum diketahui olehnya.

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Hallooooo~

Maafkan diri ini yang sangat lama sekali baru _update_ ya Dx Entah kenapa rasanya ide tak mengalir lagi seperti dulu... Semoga saja masih ada yang membaca fic yang sudah lama terkubur ini QAQ... Hal ini disebabkan karena paketku gak bisa buka situs sih ToT... Yah untuk kedepannya semoga bisa berjalan dengan lancar...

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

25 Maret 2017


	8. Chapter 8

' _Yang mereka katakan tadi itu, maksudnya apa?_ ' memang, Hinata mengerti maksud dari kata-kata itu tadi. Tapi, masa kelas mereka sendiri, menolak keberadaan mereka?

"Sudahlah ya, tidak usah dibahas."

Hinata melihat ekspresi tidak enak dari semuanya, "Eh... Iya," kenapa ya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka dan kelasnya?

Ternyata, memang masih banyak yang belum diketahui olehnya.

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

Musim semi berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan rasa penasaran terhadap apa yang terjadi dengan _The Star_ dan anak-anak kelasnya. Musim panas pun telah datang, ditemani dengan hawa panas dimana-mana. Sampai saat ini, rasa penasaran Hinata tidak dapat menghilang. Kelas mereka sendiri, menolak keberadaan mereka?

"Eh~ Hinata- _chan_." sebuah panggilan diutarakan oleh Ino, tanpa menunggu balasan ia langsung menanyakan apa yang mau ditanyakan olehnya. "Dua bulan berlalu setelah itu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" inilah yang membuat Ino penasaran. Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto?

"Eh? Itu, gimana ya?" Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan hubungannya sendiri. Saat ke tempat rahasia saja, ia lebih banyak menggunakan sosok kucing karena tidak tahan dengan debarannya sendiri. Meski sudah memiliki obat, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka kuncinya dalam sosok kucing. Harusnya kalau tidak mau menjadi kucing, ia harus memakannya saat jadi manusia. Jadi gelang itu hanya dipakai sekali saja, seterusnya disimpan di dalam tas.

Tidak apa berubah menjadi kucing, karena berubahnya di tempat yang tidak ada orangnya. Tidak apa berubah menjadi kucing, karena ada orang yang bisa menemani sosok dirinya saat menjadi kucing. Mungkin seharusnya saat pagi, ia memakan obat penawar itu, supaya ia tidak berubah menjadi kucing disaat berdebar. Tapi Hinata tidak mau karena tidak ada acara khusus, dan bukan saat keadaan gawat.

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam setelahnya, membuat Sakura mengerti secara garis besar. "Tidak ada kemajuan, 'kan?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Eh? Itu.." tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Kau ini gimana sih Hinata- _chan_? Padahal saat istirahat kedua kau selalu pergi untuk menemuinya, 'kan?" tidak mengerti dengan temannya sendiri, seharusnya kalau sudah dua bulan berlalu, setidaknya ada gitu rasa tertarik yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi selama ini Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata saat bersama, tidak ada gerak-gerik yang menunjukkannya.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Memangnya orang sepertimu keluar kelas untuk apa selain menemui Naruto?" bahkan Ino pun sampai mengetahui hal ini. Yang pentingnya sih, Ino tidak tahu kalau tempat bertemunya di tempat rahasia juga.

"Tidak begitu juga,"

Sampai saat ini Naruto tidak merasa curiga dengan sosok Hinata yang sebagai kucing, padahal sudah lama waktu berlalu. Keinginan Naruto untuk mengenalkan Hinata dengan kucing yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri pun, tidak pernah tersampaikan. Padahal sosok Hinata yang manusia maupun yang kucing tidak pernah keluar secara bersamaan. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak merasa curiga karena Naruto berpikir kalau kucing maupun manusia juga punya kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sekarang lupakan masalah cinta-cintaan, "Satu setengah bulan lagi 'kan sudah liburan musim panas. Kalian mau melakukan apa saja?" sudah merasa bosan dengan topik itu, Sakura mengalihkan topik yang lainnya.

"Kerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari guru," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu?"

Menggeleng, Ino dan Hinata hanya dapat menggeleng. Kalau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tidak mungkin sampai selama itu. Paling juga sudah selesai dalam waktu kurang dalam seminggu. Nah, waktu sisanya ini mau digunakan untuk apa gitu lho. Masa untuk berdiam diri di rumah saja? Masa hanya makan semangka atau es ditemani sama kipas angin?

"Setelah kita menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata berpikir, berbeda dengan Ino yang sangat semangat.

"Pantai?"

"Waaaah~ Otot-otot _trisep_! _Bisep_! _Sixpack_! Aku setuju!"

Sakura sih sudah yakin dengan jawaban Ino, hanya saja tersisa Hinata yang masih belum menjawab setuju atau tidak. "Hinata- _chan_ bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah Ino kembali tenangan.

"Nanti aku tanyakan ayah,"

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Sakura dan Ino berunding. Kalau musim panas itu, identik memang pantai atau kolam renang. Tapi kalau hanya sehari saja, rasanya sangat kurang. Kembali dipikirkan, dan akhirnya terbentuklah rencana yang baru.

"Sudah ditentukan, kita akan ke pantai dekat vila milik keluarga Yamanaka. Kita menginap empat hari tiga malam saja ya, tidak mungkin kita menginap di sana lama-lama."

"Hinata- _chan_ , kami harap kau juga ikut. Karena berdua saja membosankan,"

"Iya, akan kuusahakan."

Rencana menginap pun dicatat dalam sebuah pengingat yang ada di ponsel. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat menginginkan untuk ikut pergi, ini adalah ajakannya untuk pertama kali. Tapi ia harus menanyakannya dulu pada Hiashi, ia tidak boleh mengambil keputusan sendiri. Meski sudah ada obat penawar yang tidak akan membuatnya berubah di saat jam enam, meski tidak ada Naruto yang bisa kapan saja membuatnya berdebar, tapi izin orang tua lebih penting dari apapun. Semoga saja Hinata diizinkan, karena memang itu keinginannya.

"Eh, tapi dari beberapa bulan yang lalu aku penasaran. Kenapa _The Star_ tidak pernah masuk ke kelasnya ya?" lagi-lagi mengganti topik, tapi sekarang Ino yang memulai topik baru, dan sekarang berhubungan dengan lingkungan sekolah.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran sama itu. Hinata- _chan_ yang dekat dengan mereka pasti tahu alasannya, 'kan?" serius bertanya pada Hinata, Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Aku juga sudah pernah menanyakannya, tapi mereka tidak mau menjawabnya. Katanya, tidak semudah itu dapat diterima di sana." Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengerti yang lebih jelasnya, ia sendiri juga tidak berani untuk mengambil keputusan tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi _The Star_ itu, merepotkan juga ya."

"Yah~ Kadang memang ada yang tidak terima ditinggal jauh seperti itu. Menjadi seorang yang lebih unggul dari murid biasa itu, memang menyusahkan."

"Eh? Kata-kata itu..."

"Ada apa Hinata- _chan_?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

::

::

' _Kali ini, akan kumakan obat penawar ini._ ' dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata mengambil gelangnya dari dalam tas. Gelang itu dimasukkannya diam-diam ke dalam kantong roknya, supaya tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Ia sudah berpikir, ia tidak mau membuang waktu dengan sia-sia lagi.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Ino- _chan_ , aku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya~ Jangan lupa kembali. Semangat ya!"

Saat istirahat kedua, Hinata kembali menemui Naruto tapi dalam sosok manusia. Kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan obat penawar itu. Ia mau bertanya yang sebenarnya tentang _The Star_ dengan kelasnya sendiri. Hinata tahu, pasti debaran itu tidak akan terhindari. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, obat itu dimakannya.

"Baiklah," dengan bantuan air minum yang dibelinya di kantin, akhirnya obat penawar itu masuk juga ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya Hinata menggunakan obat penawar tersebut. Jadi Hinata tidak tahu obat ini benar-benar akan berfungsi atau tidak. Oleh karena itu, ia harus membuktikannya sendiri.

"Naruto- _senpai_ ~"

"Eh? Hinata! Kupikir si kucing yang datang,"

Hinata mendekati Naruto, dan duduk tidak jauh dengannya. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tak menghampiri Naruto saat istirahat kedua, oleh karena itu Naruto sangat bahagia melihat sosok Hinata di hadapannya.

Hinata mengambil napasnya, mungkin memang lebih baik langsung ke inti saja. "Anu... Membahas masalah dua bulan yang lalu," Hinata tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu istirahat, ia harus menyelesaikannya.

"Yang mana?" tidak tahu maksudnya, Naruto pun bertanya. Dua bulan lalu itu, sudah sangat lama. Mana mungkin dirinya ingat apa saja yang dibicarakan dengan Hinata.

"Kelas _senpai_... Mungkin terkesan sedikit ikut campur, tapi aku..."

"Tolong, jangan bicarakan itu..." Naruto mengelak pembicaraan Hinata. Ia sudah tidak mau membahasnya lagi, sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan kelasnya sendiri.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah! Tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain!" bentakkan ini, entah kenapa keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Padahal bukan ini yang mau dilakukannya, ia tidak mau membuat Hinata takut. Ia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku." menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata merasa sangat takut sekaligus merasa bersalah. Hatinya terasa sakit, baru kali ini ia merasa sakit akibat Naruto. Memang seharusnya dia tidak boleh terlalu mengetahui masalah orang lain. Hinata sendiri pasti juga akan seperti itu kalau diperlakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." kembali tenangan, Naruto menjadi kasar karena mengingat rasa kesal saat itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, sampai-sampai membentak Hinata seperti itu.

"Maaf Hinata... Akan kuceritakan semuanya. Sebenarnya, awalnya kami diterima di kelas tersebut, tapi melihat kami yang unggul sangat jauh sendirian, mereka jadi tidak terima. Mereka merasa tersaingi dan seakan tertekan berada di kelas. Mungkin bukan kesal, tapi mereka merasa iri. Mereka pikir, kami bisa seperti ini begitu saja. Padahal kami berusaha keras agar menjadi yang terbaik, merekanya saja yang tak mau susah payah.

Bukan seperti kabar yang beredar, semua kabar itu salah semua. Tidak ada yang namanya hak khusus, tapi memang kami yang keluar dari kelas itu. Kami berpikir, untuk apa tetap berada di kelas yang tidak dapat menerima keberadaan kami? Jadi kami meminta pada pihak sekolah, untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan egois kami. Kami akan belajar sendiri, tidak perlu ada guru, tapi saat ada ulangan atau tes-tes ringan, kami akan mengikutinya dan mendapatkan nilai yang tertinggi. Setidaknya, untuk mendapatkan nilai di data nilai guru.

Awalnya permintaan itu memang tidak dapat diterima, tapi saat melihat keseriusan kami, akhirnya permintaan itu dikabulkan. Nah~ Jadilah kehidupan kami yang sekarang, kami bisa akrab karena itu lho. Karena kejadian itu jugalah kelima anggota unggul OSIS mendapatkan julukan tersebut. Sebenarnya ruang OSIS itu adalah ruang kelas kami. Aku menjadi ketua OSIS bukan karena hasil pemilihan murid sini lho. Bukan seperti isu yang beredar, tapi kepala sekolah bisa membuat semua murid disini percaya akan hal itu. Hebat bukan? Tapi sudah ya, jangan dibahas lagi. Kehidupan yang sekarang, benar-benar sudah sangat menyenangkan kok." akhirnya, kejadian yang sebenarnya telah diceritakan oleh Naruto.

' _Silau_ ~' melihat Naruto yang tersenyum seperti itu, benar-benar membuatnya merasa silau. Seperti ada cahaya yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya kalau isu tentang kelebihan para _The Star_ tidak salah deh.

Tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak mempercayai kelas yang seperti itu, ia jadi merasa tidak enak. " _Senpai_ , maafkan aku karena menanyakan hal seperti ini." setidaknya ia sudah meminta maaf karena dirinya telah mengingatkan orang pada suatu kenangan yang buruk. Tapi setidaknya rasa penasarannya sudah menghilang.

"Tidak apa, ini memang tidak masuk akal, tapi kami tetap harus menjalaninya. Kau tidak mempercayainya juga tidak apa kok." mengusap-usap kepala Hinata, Naruto sangat senang karena ia sudah menceritakannya. Beban dalam hati, sudah sedikit menghilang.

"Tapi kok ada kelas yang seperti itu ya?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Selama ia hidup, baru kali ini ada kelas yang aneh seperti itu.

"Kau tidak tahu, Hinata? Tentu saja kelas yang seperti itu ada, karena itu namanya kelas alien!" dengan semangatnya Naruto menjelek-jelekkan mantan kelasnya dulu, dan itu membuat perut Hinata sedikit geli. Kelas alien katanya?

"Haha, _senpai_ ada-ada saja."

Deg!

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Naruto- _senpai_?" merasakan ada yang aneh pada Naruto, Hinata menanyakannya. Padahal tadi Naruto masih cengar-cengir tidak jelas, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi heran seperti itu.

"Tidak, tapi tadi rasanya ada yang aneh pada dadaku." kata Naruto sambil memegang dadanya, ia sendiri masih merasa heran dengan gejolak tadi.

"Eh? Sakit kah?"

"Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaan saja." lagian Naruto tidak merasakan sakit apapun kok, yang namanya sakit jarang bermain di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tapi kalau ada rasa aneh di dada, takutnya ada apa-apa sama hati _senpai_." inilah yang ditakutkan Hinata, takutnya Naruto punya penyakit dalam yang berbahaya. Jadi sebelum makin parah, lebih baik diobati.

"Haha, kau berlebihan. Selama hidupku, aku jarang sakit kok. Lagian sekarang 'kan sudah ada Hinata, Hinata itu ibarat penangkal sakit."

"Eh? Begitukah?"

"Iya, makanya jangan berpisah dariku ya! Kau tak tahu? Selama ini aku selalu menunggu keberadaanmu disini tahu. Hinata tidak ada disini, aku jadi merasa sedikit kesepian." dengan senyum yang lebar, Naruto mengelus-elus kepala Hinata. Pada dasarnya, memang seperti itu kok. Semenjak ada Hinata dalam hidupnya, dunianya makin berwarna.

Deg~

"Eh?"

Deg~

' _Debaran ini? Haruskan aku kabur sekarang? Tidak, aku harus membuktikannya._ "

Deg~

"Hei, biasanya kau langsung kabur saat aku mulai menggodamu. Sekarang sudah terbiasa ya?" kembali tersenyum, Naruto senang karena Hinata tidak kabur-kaburan lagi. Ia masih ingat saat awal-awal ia bertemu dengan Hinata, saat mau mengantarkan Hinata kembali ke kelasnya. Baru sampai setengah jalan, eh malah ditinggal kabur. Rasanya itu, niat baik serasa jadi tidak berguna.

' _Obat penawarnya berfungsi,_ '

"Maaf~" bukannya apa, tapi baru kali ini Hinata bertahan bersama dengan Naruto saat dirinya berdebar. Jadi baru kali ini Naruto melihat wajah memerah Hinata saat malu-malu.

Deg!

"Lagi?" Naruto memegang dadanya, kok rasanya gejolak itu kembali terasa. Apa dirinya benar-benar punya penyakit dalam yang berbahaya?!

"Ada apa Naruto- _senpai_?" rasa khawatir menyelimuti diri Hinata. Lagi-lagi Naruto bersikap aneh dengan menunjukkan wajah yang heran. Naruto itu jarang berekspresi seperti itu lho!

"Dadaku kembali merasakan hal yang aneh," jawab Naruto, ia melihat Hinata. "Ini kenapa ya?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Hinata juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan dada Naruto, karena dirinya bukan dokter. "Apakah benar baik-baik saja?" tapi ia sangat khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, semoga saja bukan hal yang berbahaya.

"Iya-iya, tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Baiklah,"

Apa benar baik-baik saja? Kalau rasa aneh itu sampai terjadi dua kali, berarti itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada yang beres. Apa benar tidak usah dipikirkan? Apa lebih baik tidak usah ke dokter?

' _Barusan itu apa sih?_ ' dengan penasaran, Naruto bertanya dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya sendiri.

::

::

"Sebentar lagi bulan Juli akan datang, dan kalian akan ada ujian akhir semester. Jadi kalian harus belajar dengan giat ya, supaya mendapatkan nilai bagus."

"Iya~"

"Oke, hari cukup sampai sini."

Bersamaan dengan guru yang keluar, Ino dan Sakura menghampiri Hinata saat mereka sudah selelsai merapikan tasnya. "Hinata- _chan_ ~" panggil keduanya bersamaan.

"Ya?"

"Sebentar lagi 'kan ada ujian, jadi... Aku mohon bantuanmu!" seru Ino meminta. Begini-begini, Ino sedikit lemah di beberapa mata pelajaran yang Hinata kuasai. Jadi ia meminta bantuan pada Hinata supaya mata pelajaran yang menjadi kelemahannya itu akan berkurang.

"Eh?" Hinata yang salah mengerti maksud Ino, bermaksud menolak permintaannya. Masa minta bantuan untuk mencontek saat ulangan? Hinata tidak mungkin memberikan contekan, karena itu perbuatan yang tidak benar. Ia juga tidak mau hasil jerih payahnya diambil orang dengan begitu saja.

"Wajah yang rupawan, otak pun cemerlang. Pasti bisa membantuku untuk belajar, 'kan?"

Ternyata inilah maksudnya, Ino hanya minta bantuan Hinata untuk membantunya belajar. Supaya pelajaran yang dipelajari lebih mudah masuk ke otak.

"I-iya~" mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, Ino melompat kegirangan. Dengan begini, nilainya semester ini akan lebih bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau Minggu ini kita belajar bersama di perpustakaan kota?" memberikan ide, kalau membicarakan tentang bantuan untuk belajar, sudah pasti itu belajar bersama. Kalau yang namanya belajar, sudah pasti harus di tempat yang tenang. Lalu, tempat yang tenang itu dimana? Sudah pasti di perpustakaan, di sana semuanya tenang membaca buku. Meski di rumah juga merupakan tempat yang tenang untuk belajar, tapi bosan lah kalau belajar di rumah saat hari libur. Jadi sekalian saja jalan-jalan setelah selesai belajar.

"Setuju!" dengan semangat pula Ino menyetujui ide dari Sakura. Kalau belajar di rumah sendiri memang membosankan, jadi lebih baik belajar di tempat lain saja.

"Kalau belajar di sana, boleh-boleh saja." Hinata juga mau belajar, dimanapun tempatnya tidak masalah baginya. Yang penting belajar, mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau belajar bersama-sama. Selama ini dirinya hanya pernah belajar di rumah, tidak pernah di tempat lain, jadi sekalian mencari suasana baru.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan Minggu ini ya, soalnya hari Sabtu aku tidak bisa. Nah~ Ayo kita pulang."

Setelah ini mereka pun berpisah ke jalannya masing-masing. Karena tidak lama lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir semester, jadi mereka akan belajar bersama di Perpustakaan Kota hari Minggu nanti. Semoga saja Hinata mendapatkan izin untuk pergi.

Sesampainya Hinata di rumah, ia sudah disambut Hiashi di depan pintu. Ada apa ya? Tumben sekali Hiashi menunggu kepulangan Hinata di depan pintu rumah seperti itu. "Aku pulang." memberikan salam, Hinata heran melihat ayahnya sendiri.

"Nak, Ayah sudah membuat versi baru gelasngnya. Ayah lupa kalau tangan kucing tidak bisa membuka jenis kunci seperti itu. Jadi, ayah rubah model kuncinya jadi model tombol. Jadi kamu bisa membuka kuncinya meski dalam sosok kucing sekalipun." Hiashi langsung menjelaskan niatnya menunggu Hinata di depan pintu. Ternyata untuk menyerahkan hasil perbaikan gelang yang dibuat olehnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Hiashi, karena ia tidak mau membuat Hiashi merasa tidak enak. Tapi Hiashi sudah menyadarinya saat seminggu ia menyerahkan gelang model pertama pada Hinata. Jadi ia kembali membuat model terbaru yang lebih gampang digunakan untuk seorang manusia maupun seekor kucing.

"Wah, terima kasih yah." Hinata langsung mengambil gelang kedua yang diciptakan Hiashi untuknya. Dengan begini Hinata memiliki dua gelang ciptaan ayahnya sendiri. "Oh iya, tadi Hinata memakan satu tablet." tidak lupa, setelahnya ia menceritakan kejadian ini.

"Lalu?"

"Saat berdebar di debaran ketiga, Hinata tidak berubah menjadi kucing." mendengar ini, Hiashi merasa bangga.

Ternyata obat penawar ciptaannya berfungsi, tidak sia-sia selama ini ia mengotak-atik ramuan dalam ruang kerjanya. "Berarti obat penawarnya berfungsi, baguslah kalau begitu." ia juga merasa senang karena pada akhirnya Hinata mencoba obat penawar yang diciptakannya. Karena selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar Hinata menyentuh obat itu sekali pun. Kalau sampai Hinata memakannya, itu berarti ada hal baru yang mau Hinata rasakan.

"Ayah~ Hinata masuk dulu ya." setelah selesai berbincang di depan pintu, Hinata pun masuk dan meletakan sepatunya pada tempatnya. Ia akan mulai kegiatan seperti biasanya setelah sampai rumah.

"Iya, ayah lanjut kerja dulu ya."

Langkah awal yang dilakukannya sudah pasti meletakan tas di dalam kamar. Kemudian merapikan isi tas, Hinata memasukan buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari besok. Rasanya hari ini Hinata sedikit tenang, karena tidak terburu-buru untuk mengejar waktu masak.

Hinata melihat kedua gelang berbentuk H, yang membedakannya hanyalah model kuncinya saja. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hiashi menyadari hal yang sebenarnya. Padahal ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Hiashi karena tidak mau membuat Hiashi repot. Tapi ya sudahlah, mulai besok Hinata akan memakai gelangnya kembali. Kira-kira Sakura dan Ino menyadari perubahan yang ada pada gelangnya tidak ya?

Oke, sekarang waktunya Hinata untuk mulai masak. Ia masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Rasa penasaran berkeliaran dalam dirinya, itu lho... apakah nanti dirinya akan berubah menjadi kucing saat jam enam malam? Lupakan, kalau ia sudah makan obat penawar sudah pasti Hinata tidak akan berubah saat jam segitu. Hinata pun mulai memasak, tidak terlalu banyak tapi bisa membuat kenyang. Selesai masak, Hinata ke ruang tamu untuk menemani Hiashi yang sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan bekerja.

Jam enam pun datang, tapi Hinata tidak berubah menjadi kucing. Ini benar-benar keajaiban yang baru pertama kali dialami oleh Hinata. Tapi ia tidak menyadarinya karena asyik nonton TV, ia juga tidak tahu sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul enam. Barulah saat Hiashi memberitahukannya, Hinata menyadari semuanya.

"Hinata~" Hiashi memanggil Hinata, tidak enak juga mengganggu anaknya yang sedang serius menonton berita.

"Iya?"

Tapi hal ini memang harus diberitahukannya pada Hinata, "Sekarang sudah jam enam," kata Hiashi sambil menunjukan sebuah jam yang tepat pada pukul enam.

"Benarkah?" tidak percaya, Hinata benar-benar melihat jam yang menunjuk pukul enam. Melihat dirinya sendiri, masih berbentuk manusia. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan sensasi ini saat jam enam lewat," dan ini adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Karena, hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata berwujud manusia saat jam enam malam lewat. Dari lahir sampai sekarang, pasti selalu saja berubah menjadi kucing kalau di jam-jam sekarang. Inilah kehidupan barunya~

Hiashi tersenyum tipis, akhirnya usahanya untuk membuat obat penawar tidak sia-sia. Meski bukan permanen, karena untuk membuat sesuatu yang permanen itu susah. Kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu, agar yang kita inginkan selalu bersama dengan kita. Yah~ Dalam kasus Hinata, mungkin ia akan kehilangan sosok lainnya sebagai kucing kalau ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tapi, apakah kenangannya dengan sosok lainnya itu akan mudah dilupakan? Setelah menghilang, akankah tidak merasa rindu?

Untuk saat ini memang Hiashi belum menemukan cara membuat obat permanennya. Ia juga tidak tahu dengan pikiran anaknya sendiri. Mau menjadi manusia normal, tapi kalau kehilangan sesuatu yang ada sejak kita lahir itu sangat menyedihkan, 'kan? Sosok yang selalu bersama dengan kita dari lahir, dan jika tiba-tiba menghilang. Perasaan apa yang akan terasa saat itu? Inilah yang membuat Hiashi tidak berani membuat obat permanen untuk Hinata. Ia juga pernah merasa kehilangan, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Ayah, makan yuk. Masakannya sudah matang dari tadi, nanti keburu dingin."

"Ah, iya."

Acara makan malam dilanda keheningan, entah kenapa pikiran Hiashi penuh dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'kehilangan'. Begini lho, dulu ada kasus yang menimpa Hinata. Dulu saat masih sekolah menengah pertama Hinata punya teman, tapi pada akhirnya Hinata kehilangan sosok teman itu juga. Itu semua terjadi karena, sosok Hinata yang lain. Sosok itu, diketahui oleh temannya. Karena hal itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, pada akhirnya, semua ingatannya tentang Hinata, terhapuskan. Dengan obat penghilang ingatan, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata kehilangan sosok teman yang susah payah didapatkannya.

Melihat Hinata yang sedih seperti itu, akhirnya Hiashi memutuskan untuk mencari suasana baru. Ia pindah ke tempat lain, yang mungkin saja membuat Hinata memulai hidup barunya. Dan itu benar, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mendapatkan teman yang sangat baik tanpa perlu bersusah payah terlebih dahulu, untuk pertama kalinya juga, Hinata menyukai seseorang. Hiashi bersyukur, karena anaknya sudah mulai beranjak menjadi lebih dewasa. Kebahagiaan mulai terpancar sejak berada di sekolah itu, pasti di sana banyak yang berharga bagi Hinata. Tapi ia tidak mau, kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali. Ia tidak mau membuat anaknya sedih, merasa kehilangan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sudah cukup kehilangan sosok ibu sejak ia kecil, sudah cukup kehilangan sosok teman yang sangat berharga. Jangan sampai, Hinata kehilangan sosok orang yang disukainya juga.

Selesai makan, adalah waktu yang pas bagi Hinata untu meminta izin. Hinata harus meminta izin untuk dua hal yang sangat mau dilakukan olehnya. Pertama, untuk yang dekat dulu, ia mau belajar bersama di Perpustakaan Kota. Kedua, ia mau menginap bersama dengan Ino dan Sakura saat liburan musim panas.

"Ayah,"

Ayo semangat Hinata!

"Ada apa nak?"

"Nanti hari Minggu Hinata mau belajar bareng di Perpustakaan Kota, boleh 'kan?" dengan ragu-ragu Hinata bertanya, karena Hiashi itu tidak gampang memberikan izin pada Hinata. Meski itu adalah hal yang sangat sepele.

"Tentu saja boleh." mendapatkan jawaban Hiashi yang langsung mengizinkannya ini tentu membuat Hinata merasa sedikit aneh. Tidak diintrogasi dulu gitu mau ngapain? Tapi yah, setidaknya Hiashi sudah mulai percaya pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih~"

"Tapi nanti belajarnya yang benar ya, kalau bisa sudah pulang sebelum jam tujuh malam." tapi tetap saja Hiashi memberikan peraturan yang ketat.

"Iya ayah. Lalu, ada satu lagi." ini adalah pemintaan izin yang terkahir. Kali ini Hinata tidak yakin akan mendapatkan izin dengan mudah. Karena selama ini Hinata tidak pernah pisah dari Hiashi satu haripun.

"Ada apa?"

Tapi setidaknya dicoba saja dulu, siapa tahu dapat jawaban yang bagus. "Saat liburan musim panas, bolehkah Hinata bersama dengan teman Hinata menginap di vila punya keluarga temannya Hinata selama empat hari tiga malam?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi melihat Hinata intens, "Menginap?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Ia hanya mau meyakinkan saja kalau dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya~ Di dekat sana juga ada pantai. Karena liburan musim panas, jadinya..."

"Boleh,"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Jawaban yang benar-benar tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Apa mungkin karena sekarang sudah ada obat penawarnya?

"Iya, anak ayah juga harus merasakan yang namanya masa muda dong." tentu saja Hiashi tidak mau menyia-nyiakan masa muda anaknya sendiri hanya dengan berdiam diri di rumah. Yang namanya anak muda itu, tentu saja harus bersenang-senang sesuai keinginannya selagi masih bisa. Karena saat sudah besar nanti, akan jarang sekali kejadian seperti itu akan datang.

"Terima kasih~"

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, Hinata mendapatkan kedua izin untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata bersenang-senang bersama teman di waktu luang.

"Tapi jangan lupa dimakan obat penawarnya ya,"

"Iya~"

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini~ Ternyata meski sudah lama tak _update_ , masih ada beberapa yang membacanya. Semoga berjalan lancar sampai akhir. Sebenarnya sih aku udah menentukan bagaimana endingnya, tapi belum dapat kudeskripsikan dalam tulisan. Yah jangan sampai kejadian gak _update-update_ itu terjadi kembali. Karena aku tak sabar membuat cerita baru yang masih dalam bentuk ide ini. Untuk NaruHina lagi~ xD

Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya xD

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

22 April 2017


	9. Chapter 9

"Hari ini, dadaku terasa aneh." berjalan bersama keluar sekolah, jam segini mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Menceritakan apa yang dialaminya hari ini, itu sangat aneh bagi Naruto.

"Ha? Sakit apa kau?" menanggapi kata-kata Naruto, baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar Naruto mengeluh karena ada yang aneh pada dadanya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," tapi Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu, bahwa itu adalah awal dari perasaan cinta.

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

"Haa~ Hari ini benar-benar hari yang aneh."

Berjalan santai menuju halte bus yang berikutnya, kali ini entah kenapa Naruto tidak mau langsung naik dari halte sekolah. Ia mau menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara berjalan santai sambil menatap langit malam. Jarak halte antar halte tidak terlalu jauh, jadi ia mau naik halte yang berikutnya saja. Sekalian melihat kota di malam hari seperti apa.

"Kenapa dada ini seperti bergejolak? Haa~" menatap lurus, bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baru pertama kali perasaannya jadi seperti ini, dan ini membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Naruto terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari dalam sebuah toko. "Kalung-kalung yang manis," dengan cepat Naruto masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Naruto baru tahu kalau di tempat seperti ini ada toko aksesoris untuk hewan.

"Permisi~ Saya mau melihat-lihat kalung kucingnya." memberitahukan apa maksud kedatangan ke toko ini. Bukankah itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang pembeli?

"Selamat datang, silahkan dilihat-lihat." Naruto pun disambut dengan baik oleh penjaga toko.

"Terima kasih~"

Dengan segera Naruto berjalan ke bagian kalung untuk kucing. Sudah lumayan lama ia bersama dengan Hina, itu tandanya Hina sudah menjadi milik Naruto. Tapi masa Hina tidak memiliki tanda bahwa sudah ada yang punya? Jadi Naruto mau membelikan kalung untuk Hina agar ada yang tahu bahwa Hina itu sudah ada yang punya.

"Wah, semuanya bagus-bagus. Yang mana yang cocok untuk Hina ya?" melihat berbagai bentuk dan siluet yang indah pada kalung-kalung tersebut. Aneh tidak ya kalau Naruto membeli benda imut seperti ini? Ah! Sudahlah~

Menelusuri setiap barisan kalung-kalung, sampai saat ini belum ada yang pas dengan aura Hina. Sampai dirinya melihat sebuah kalung berwarna ungu muda. "Ah! Kalung warna ungu muda yang indah, hampir mirip seperti warna mata Hina. Ada lonceng bentuk kucing juga, yang ini saja." dan akhirnya Naruto telah menemukan kalung yang pas dengan aura Hina. Naruto tidak sabar memberikannya pada Hina esok hari. Pasti Hina akan senang sekali mendapatkannya.

Esok harinya saat istirahat kedua, seperti biasanya, Hinata berubah menjadi sosok kucing. Ia lupa memakan obat penawarnya pagi ini, tapi kalau tidak dibutuhkan ya tidak usah dipakai. Sayang kalau obat penawarnya cepat habis, padahal ayahnya membuatkannya dengan susah payah. Ia juga tidak sanggup menahan debarannya sendiri, biarkanlah saja seperti itu. Saat ini juga, Hinata tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan Naruto dengan sosoknya yang sebagai manusia.

Oke, waktunya mendekati Naruto. Memacu langkah dengan keempat kakinya, ternyata suara langkah sekecil itu dapat didengar oleh Naruto. "Ah, Hi-na~ Sini, mendekatlah padaku." dan Naruto pun langsung menyambut kedatangan Hinata, maksudnya Hina.

"Meong?"

' _Ada apa?_ '

Merasa heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya, Hinata memelankan langkah kakinya. Kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat gembira sekali? Biasanya saat Hinata datang, Naruto tidak pernah segembira ini. Apalagi Hinata melihat kalau tangannya Naruto sedang bersembunyi di belakang. Memangnya di tangan Naruto itu ada apa sampai-sampai disembunyikan seperti itu?

Saat Hinata sudah sampai tepat di depan Naruto, "Taraaaa!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak dan mengeluarkan tangannya yang tadi bersembunyi. Ternyata yang disembunyikannya adalah kalung kucing yang dibelinya waktu itu.

' _Kalung kucing?_ '

"Ini untukmu! Aku pilih sendiri yang sesuai dengan dirimu lho. Aku pakaikan ya," baru saja Naruto bersiap-siap untuk memakaikannya, tapi tangannya terhenti karena melihat kalung lain menggantung pada leher Hina. "Eh?! Hina? Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kalung? Hina sudah ada yang punya ya? Yah~ Kalung ini, gimana dong?" dan pada akhirnya, rasa kecewa keluar dalam diri Naruto.

Tentu saja hal ini tidak disukai Hinata, "Meooong!" berusaha membuat Naruto mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya dalam bahasa kucing. ' _Tidak~ Berikan saja padaku. Naruto-senpai sudah sengaja memilihkan kalung ini sambil memikirkanku. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya~_ ' ia harap, Naruto dapat mengerti dirinya, meski hanya menggunakan bahasa seadanya.

"Eh? Haha, baiklah. Kalau kamu menginginkannya, akan kupakaikan." entah apa yang terjadi pada diri Naruto, sampai-sampai dirinya mengerti apa maksud Hina. Tapi ya sudahlah, "Haha, jadi pakai dua kalung deh. Hina manis deh~" yang penting kalung yang dibelinya jadi tidak sia-sia.

Tidak lama setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Padahal Naruto masih mau berlama-lama dengan Hina, tapi ternyata waktu tidak mengizinkannya. "Sudah ya, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu." pamitnya dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kalung seperti ini." Hinata melepaskan kalung tersebut dari leher mungilnya, lima menit setelah itu Hinata kembali menjadi manusia. "Kalau jadi manusia, kalung ini tidak akan muat di leherku. Kujadikan gelang saja," ia menggenggam kalung kucing itu seksama, dan ia gunakan menjadi gelang. Dua gelang dari kedua orang yang disayanginya, kini telah menggantung dengan indah di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Hinata senang sekali sih mendapatkan hadiah pertama dari Naruto. Tapi, itu bukan untuk Hinata, melainkan untuk Hina. Haruskah hal ini pantas membuat Hinata merasa senang? Kalau seperti ini, bukannya Hinata yang makin dekat dengan sosok yang disukainya. Tetapi sosok lainnya lah, yang makin dekat dengan Naruto. Sosok yang tidak menjadi pendukung kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata. Meski satu jiwa, tapi berbeda raga. Persentasi kedekatannya dengan Naruto, tidak bertambah.

Esok harinya saat istirahat kedua, Naruto sangat senang karena melihat sosok Hinata di tempat rahasia keduanya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Hinata sudah sampai duluan di sana. Sosok Hinata yang duduk menatap awan itu, sungguh memikat hatinya.

Sudahlah, bukan waktunya untuk melamun melihat Hinata. Naruto tidak mau waktu istirahatnya yang singkat terbuang hanya untuk melamun. Padahal ia mau bersenang-senang dengan Hinata dalam waktu yang lama. "Hi-Na-Ta~!" panggil Naruto dengan semangat. Melihat Hinata yang menengok padanya, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hehe, kau sudah lama di sini Hinata?" tanya Naruto dan duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, kali ini Hinata bertekad untuk tidak berdebar saat ada kejadian yang dapat membuat hal itu terjadi. Untungnya Hinata sudah datang duluan sebelum Naruto, jadi Hinata berhasil untuk tidak berubah menjadi kucing. Karena selama ini, sebelum ia tepat bertemu di depan Naruto, ia sudah duluan menjadi kucing karena berdebar karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang bersenang-senang dengan burung di sana.

Diam sementara, Naruto bingung harus menceritakan hal ini pada Hinata atau tidak. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa sedikit gelisah, dan ia mau menceritakannya pada Hinata dari kemarin. Tapi kemarin ia tidak pulang bareng Hinata, jadi ia tidak dapat menceritakannya deh. Yah, sebaiknya memang harus diceritakan pada Hinata. Karena yang mengetahui keberadaan kucing itu sepertinya hanya Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kucing yang pernah kubicarakan padamu, sepertinya dia sudah ada yang punya deh." dengan nada sedih Naruto menceritakannya, Hina itu miliknya, tapi kenapa ada bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Hina sudah menjadi milik orang lain?

"Kenapa begitu?" tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto berpikiran seperti itu? Hinata, maksudnya Hina tidak ada yang punya kok.

"Iya, soalnya dia memakai ka... Eh?" Naruto melihatnya, ia melihat kesamaan yang ada pada Hinata dan Hina. "Hinata, kau memakai gelang yang sama seperti kalung kucing itu!?" serunya kaget. Persis, gelang itu sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Hina.

"A-apa? Naruto- _senpai_ salah lihat kali." berbohong, ia tidak mau kalau rahasianya selama ini terbongkar. Hinata tidak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali, ia sangat tidak mau.

"Tidak, aku melihatnya dengan benar kok. Bentuknya H, sama seperti milikmu. Eh? Tapi kalung maupun gelang seperti itu banyak ya~" berpikir kembali, sepintas rasa curiga keluar dari dalam diri Naruto. Tapi masalah seperti yang dipikirkannya, apa yang selama ini dipercayainya, Hinata adalah manusia dengan sembilan nyawa kucing, itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak boleh mengambil keputusan sendiri kalau belum ada bukti yang kuat.

"Iya, mungkin sama karena model seperti ini banyak di pasaran." sedikit merasa tenang karena Naruto sedikit goyah, itulah yang diinginkan Hinata saat ini. Maaf, Hinata berbohong untuk kebaikan.

"Haha~ Tadi aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau itu Hina lho. Menyangkut hal yang selama ini kupercayai. Katanya manusia yang memiliki sembilan nyawa kucing, dapat berubah menjadi kucing juga. Yah, sempat aku berpikir bahwa kau salah satu dari manusia itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah." lagi-lagi, Naruto tidak percaya diri karena ucapannya sendiri. Kenapa Naruto berwajah seperti itu?

Sekali lagi melihat gelang Hinata, itu memang sama persis seperti apa yang digunakan oleh Hina. Itu membuat Naruto memikirkan hal lain, "Eh... Tunggu... Tapi 'kan di kota ini lagi terkenal sama yang namanya kalung dan gelang pasangan! Eh, maksudku bukan pasangan pria dan wanita sih. Tapi antara majikan dan hewan peliharaan, mereka memakai kalung dan gelang yang bentuknya sama. Kalung buat si peliharaan, gelang buat si manusia. Ah!" setelah memikirkannya matang-matang.

"Jangan-jangan..." menjeda kata-katanya, ia melihat Hinata dengan serius. Hinata yang dilihat pun merasa tidak enak. Jangan-jangan apanya? Hinata tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. "Majikannya Hina itu kamu ya?!" dan inilah hasil akhir dari pikiran Naruto. Kalau bukan yang Hinata dan Hina adalah jiwa yang sama, berarti mereka berdua itu majikan dan hewan peliharaan dong.

"Eh~ Itu..." Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bukannya Naruto itu pintar ya? Tapi bagus deh kalau pemikirannya itu dapat berubah secepat itu. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu merasa khawatir, kejadian itu tidak akan terulang kembali.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata diam-diam kau juga menemui Hina sendirian, kau mau memonopoli kucing kesayanganku di sekolah ini. Hinata jahat~" sedikit ada nada menggoda, Naruto itu orangnya memang jahil. Tapi ada juga ekspresi yang dibuat-buat agar Hinata ikut ke dalam jahilannya.

"Eh? Itu..." Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Memonopoli gimana? Pada dasarnya Hinata dan Hina itu adalah jiwa yang sama meski beda raga.

"Hehe, bercanda."

"Eh?" melihat ekspresi yang merasa puas karena candaannya itu berhasil, membuat Hinata sedikit tidak percaya. Jadi Naruto tadi itu sedang bercanda ya? Naruto memang tidak mudah untuk ditebak.

"Yah~ Habisnya saat Hinata ada, Hina tidak ada sih. Begitu pula sebaliknya, ternyata kalian bersekongkol dan kalian membagi waktu hanya untukku ya."

"Eh?"

Tidak peduli pada tampang Hinata yang bingung, tapi mungkin ini pemikiran Naruto yang kemungkinan besar memang tepat menurutnya. Apa coba alasan yang membuat Hinata dan Hina tidak dapat bersama?

"Baik Hinata maupun Hina, kalian mau memonopoliku sendirian, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ternyata kalian adil ya, membagi waktu sama rata. Ternyata hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja denganku. Ternyata aku benar-benar disuk... Eh? Aku ini ngomong apa sih? Hinata! Abaikan kata-kataku yang ta-di?" terdiam, Naruto baru saja melihat hal yang tidak pernah disangkanya. Pandangannya berubah terhadap Hinata~

"Maaf~" dengan wajah yang memerah, Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata. Meski yang dibilang Naruto itu tidak terlalu tepat, tapi itu ada benarnya juga. Karena... Hinata memang mau bersama dengan Naruto berdua saja.

Deg~

"Eh?" masih tidak mengerti, perasaan itu muncul kembali. Naruto memegang dadanya, ' _Ini apaan sih?_ ' tanyanya penasaran di dalam hatinya.

Ditemani kicauan burung di siang hari, kisah cinta dua insan ini baru saja akan dimulai.

::

::

"Huaaaa~ Akhirnya sampai juga di sini, semoga tidak ramai sekali."

"Iya~"

Perpustakaan Kota, tempat dimana banyak orang yang datang untuk mencari informasi, membaca buku, dan belajar. Orang yang datang ke tempat ini tidak tertalu banyak kalau hari biasa. Tapi saat sudah mendekati musim ujian, banyak mahasiswa ataupun pelajar yang datang ke sini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk dan langsung belajar." mengajak temannya untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, mereka membuka pintu secara perlahan dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Wah~ Untung tidak telalu ramai, kita masih dapat tempat duduk." berlajan pelan mendekati tempat duduk yang kosong, Sakura tidak menyangka kalau ada tempat kosong yang pas untuk tiga orang.

"Iya~" membalas komentar Sakura, Hinata tersenyum.

"Eh!" diawali teriakkan, kemudian berlari ke rak buku. Mengambil sesuatu yang ada di sana dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura dan Hinata. "Lihat! Ini majalah yang belum sempat kubaca!" dengan gembira Ino memberitahukannya pada mereka.

Dengan ketus Sakura menatap Ino, "Ino~ Kita datang ke sini bukan untuk main." peringatannya membuat Ino minta maaf dan mengembalikan majalah itu pada tempatnya. Sayang sekali, Ino jadi tidak bisa membaca majalah yang belum pernah dibacanya.

"Yah~ Kalau begitu kita mulai belajar ya."

Suara gesekan antara buku dan pensil, suara bisikan pengunjung lainnya, dan suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup setiap ada pengunjung yang datang dan pergi. Itulah ciri khas suara Perpustakaan Kota di tempat mereka, semuanya belajar dengan tenang. Sekali ada yang berisik, akan langsung diperingati. Begitu juga dengan ketiga gadis ini, mereka sangat tenang. Seperti dalam dunianya sendiri, tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya terus belajar.

Setelah belajar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya ada suara yang muncul di antara mereka. Tuk tuk tuk, suara pensil yang dihantup-hantupnya ke meja. Sambil menopang wajahnya, ia menatap bingung soal nomor tiga puluh itu.

"Ada apa Ino- _chan_?" Hinata yang melihat Ino sedang bingung, bertanya padanya. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa Hinata bantu.

"Ini, aku bingung sama yang ini." mendekatkan soalnya pada Hinata, dan memberitahu mana yang dibingungkannya.

"Oh, kalau ini harus diubah dulu pakai persamaan ini. Setelah mendapatkan hasilnya, langsung saja masukkan ke dalam rumus." dan untungnya, Hinata lumayan bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini. Ya memang, soal jenis ini bisa dikatakan lumayan sulit.

"Kalau begitu aku coba dulu ya," setelah mendapatkan instruksi dari Hinata, Ino mencoba mengerjakannya dan hasil yang didapatkannya sama seperti yang ada di lembar jawaban.

"Benar! Wah~ Penjelasanmu lebih gampang dimengerti, terima kasih ya." kembali bersemangat, Ino melanjutkan untuk mengerjakan soal yang berikutnya.

"Gantian sekarang aku, kalau yang ini bagaimana?" sekarang Sakura yang bertanya, dari tadi ia menunggu sampai Hinata selesai menjelaskan soal yang tidak Ino ketahui.

"Oh, kalau itu..."

Satu jam pun berlalu, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Tidak baik kalau belajar terus-terusan tanpa henti. Bahkan Ino pun sudah sadar kalau ada yang harus dibuangnya dulu.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." pamitnya pada Hinata dan Sakura, ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi olehnya.

"Iya~"

Setelah itu, Ino langsung jalan menuju toilet berada. Untungnya ia tahu letaknya dimana, jadi tidak perlu tanya segala. Yah~ Sebenarnya ia pernah ke sini hanya untuk menumpang toilet sih.0

Jalan dengan santai, "Haa~ Lelah juga belajar. Coba kalau tanpa belajar, otakku tetap cemerlang." melewati tiap rak buku satu persatu sambil mengeluh. "Ya, setidaknya seperti para _The Sta_... _r_?" terhenti, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sesuatu di salah satu rongga antara rak buku dengan rak buku lainnya.

"Eh? Ada Ino- _san_ di sini..."

Melihat itu, melihat senyuman itu, dengan cepat Ino langsung kabur. Kembali pada tempat teman-temannya berada, dengan wajah tegang. Ino dan Hinata yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa beranggapan, Ino menahannya karena toilet penuh.

"Eh? Ada apa kembali lagi? Tidak jadi ke toilet?" tanya Hinata berusaha mencoba tenang, ia tidak boleh ikutan tegang seperti raut wajah Ino.

"Setan! Ada setan senyuman!" teriak Ino sedikit berbisik, gini-gini ia sadar kalau dirinya berada di tempat yang terkenal dengan ketenangannya.

"Ha?" tidak mengerti maksud Ino. Setan senyuman gimana?

"Maksudku, ada Sai- _senpai_ dan kawan-kawan di sini!" dan inilah yang membuat Sakura ikutan tegang seperti Ino, tidak dengan Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa?! Sasuke- _senpai_ juga?" kaget, Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau di tempat seperti ini ada orang yang tidak disukainya. Padahal ia selalu berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi kenapa malah jadi dekat begitu?

Ino mengangguk, perasaan Sakura makin tidak enak. Kenapa orang yang selalu mengeluarkan senyuman palsu ada di dekatnya?! Kenapa orang yang mengejek warna rambutnya ada di dekatnya?! Ino dan Sakura, benar-benar tidak suka dengan situasi ini.

"Hai~ Ternyata kalian di sini juga," menyapa ketiganya, Naruto yang mengawali pembicaraan. Ia mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada ketiganya.

"Ugh~" dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sakura dan Ino memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang badan Hinata.

"Tidak menyangka akan bertemu Hinata- _chan_ di sini." kata Kiba dengan senang, dan ia melihat heran Sakura dan Ino yang ada di belakang Hinata. Kenapa mereka berdua? Tanyanya dalam hati. Memangnya dirinya seseram itu ya sampai harus ditakuti?

"Hmm~ Tempat ini terlalu ramai, sampai tidak dapat tempat duduk. Merepotkan," menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Shikamaru melihat-lihat sekeliling yang begitu ramai. Tidak enak kalau baca buku sambil berdiri, itu hanya akan membuat kaki pegal. Kalau pegal tentu harus dipijit, siapa coba yang mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu?

Sasuke dan Sai hanya diam, Sai tersenyum, tapi Sasuke hanya berwajah datar. Tidak peduli dengan itu, mereka pun kembali belajar. Karena ujian sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Nah~ Tanpa peduli usia, tanpa peduli jenis kelamin, kita belajar bersama ya."

::

::

"Ah~ Ujian! Saat ini ujian! Semoga semua yang kupelajari dapat berguna."

Akhirnya, harinya telah tiba. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka ke Perpustakaan Kota memang untuk hari ini. Mungkin nilai mereka akan lebih meningkat karena diajari juga oleh si ranking satu dari kelas dua.

"Tenang saja Ino- _chan_ , Ino- _chan_ 'kan sudah berusaha." mencoba menenangkan Ino, Hinata yakin dengan usaha yang dilakukan Ino, pasti akan mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan.

"Iya~ Berpikirlah positif, kalau belajar pasti bisa." begitu pula dengan Sakura, meski ia juga sedikit merasa tegang, tapi ia harus mencoba setenang mungkin agar bahan yang melekat pada otaknya tidak menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Iya~" balas Ino, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara menarik napas dan membuangnya secara berulang-ulang.

"Hinata Hyuuga ada?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata melihat seorang yang tidak mengenalnya ada di depan pintu kelas. "Iya?" ia mendekati orang tersebut dan bertanya maksud apa dia memanggilnya, padahal tidak kenal.

"Dipanggil seseorang," mendapatkan jawabannya, tapi Hinata tetap tidak jelas mengetahuinya. Siapa yang memanggilnya? Untuk apa memanggilnya di saat-saat menit terakhir menjelang ujian?

"Katanya tidak boleh kasih tahu siapa yang memanggilmu. Tapi kalau kukasih tahu apa yang dikatakannya, pasti kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Apa itu?"

"Temui aku di tempat rahasia kita berdua. Itu katanya,"

Hinata mengetahuinya~

' _Naruto-senpai?_ ' dalam hatinya, ia sedikit merasa senang karena mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Kalau dipanggil, ia tidak boleh membuat orang yang memanggilnya menunggu lama. "Terima kasih atas informasinya." setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju tempat rahasia keduanya.

Saat sampai pada tempat, Hinata langsung dapat melihat sosok Naruto di sana. Tidak perlu lama-lama, ia memanggil Naruto. "Naruto- _senpai._ " dan orang yang dipanggil pun mengehentikan aktifitasnya sementara.

"Eh? Hinata sudah datang?"

Langsung saja pada inti, "Ada apa Naruto- _senpai_ memanggilku?" waktu yang dimiliki Hinata kurang dari sepuluh menit. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa, ia harus membuat kenangan lebih banyak bersama dengan Naruto di musim-musim ujian seperti ini.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya mau memberikan semangat, kita sama-sama berjuang ya." mengucapkan kalimat perjuangan, tidak salahnya Naruto memberikan semangat pada Hinata sebelum ujian dimulai.

"Iya... Eh? Hanya itu?" tapi Hinata yang tidak terima, jadi terkesan protes. Masa dipanggil hanya untuk bicara seperti itu? Kalau hal ini 'kan sudah dibicarakan di hari sebelumnya.

"Um... Sebenarnya, aku juga mau melihat wajahmu. Pagi hari seperti ini, aku memerlukan asupan."

"Eh?" tidak mengerti, memerlukan asupan apa maksudnya? Apa Naruto kekurangan gizi sehingga memanggil Hinata untuk membagi sedikit bekalnya?

"Sudahlah~ Maafkan aku karena memanggilmu hanya untuk bicara seperti ini. Tapi hanya di tempat ini aku dapat melakukannya, syukurlah kau datang."

"Iya~" mendengarkan sedikit demi sedikit ucapan itu, sebenarnya Hinata masih kurang mengerti yang sebenarnya. Yang ia tahu, hanya untuk memberikan semangat.

"Nah~ Karena waktunya sudah sangat singkat, kembalilah ke kelas. Kita sama-sama berjuang mengerjakan soal yang kita pelajari ya."

"Oke."

Ulangan pun dimulai, dengan penjagaan ketat dari para guru. Sekolah ini, tidak akan membiarkan anak muridnya mencontek. Mereka mau melihat kemampuan anak muridnya yang sebenarnya. Sebagaimana mereka mampu mengerjakan soal, sebagaimana mereka mengerti dengan soal-soal yang diberikan.

Selama berhari-hari pun terlewatkan, deruan pensil selalu terdengar di suasana yang hening seperti ini. Suara detak jam yang berbunyi setiap detik pun, sangat terdengar. Padahal biasanya mereka tidak dapat mendengarnya karena kegaduhan di dalam kelas.

Dan akhirnya, ujian hari terakhir pun selesai. Suara sorak sorai murid terdengar nyaring setelah suara bel berhenti berbunyi. Akhirnya, perjuangan mereka selama berhari-hari, telah lepas sudah.

"Ah~ Menyenangkan sekali~ Rasanya usahaku selama ini langsung lepas keluar, aku merasa akan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus." bersandar pada mejanya, Ino sangat senang karena hari ini datang juga. Hari-hari neraka yang dialaminya selama berhari-hari telah hilang, cukup sampai hari ini.

"Pikiran yang bagus Ino- _chan_ ~" memuji Ino, Hinata yang baru selesai membereskan alat-alatnya kini sudah siap untuk pulang.

Menatap Hinata dan Ino, karena ujian sudah selesai, Sakura harus mengingatkan kegiatan selanjutnya. "Liburan makin dekat saja, jadi tidak sabar." tentu saja mereka tidak boleh melupakan kegiatan yang sudah mereka buat sendiri.

"Sakura ini~ Tentu saja aku juga tidak sabar, tapi kita tunggu saja sampai waktunya dekat.

Ruang OSIS, kelima orang ini baru saja menyerahkan kertas jawaban ujiannya pada guru yang baru datang. Sebenarnya tidak ada guru di dalam ruangan itu saat mereka mengerjakan soal. Hanya saja, akan selalu ada kamera pengawas di sana selama ujian berlangsung. Jadi gerak-gerik semuanya terlihat, tidak semudah itu mengerjakan soal di ruang OSIS, meski tanpa guru penjanga sekalipun.

"Kerja bagus semuanya. Selama kita mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius, pasti hasil yang didapatkan akan memuaskan." diawali dengan kata bijak Sai, mungkin dengan ini semuanya akan berpikiran positif.

Setelah melewati beberapa hari bagaikan di penjara. Akhirnya usai sudah masa-masa bagaikan tahanan itu. Semua gerak-gerik mereka tercatat di kamera pengawas yang sudah disiapkan. Untungnya setelah ujian itu selesai, kamera pengawas dilepas kembali. Mereka bisa bebas lagi seperti biasanya.

"Yosh! Aku yakin kali ini aku bisa menyusul nilaimu Naruto! Nilai kita tidak akan sama lagi sekarang!" menunjuk Naruto dengan pensil yang ada di tangannya. Kiba sangat percaya diri, kali ini nilainya akan lebih bagus dari Naruto. Meski hanya beda 0,1 nilai, setidaknya ia berada di atas.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, lihat saja nanti hasil akhirnya." untuk saat ini, Naruto tidak peduli nilai apa yang akan didapatkannya. Yang pasti, ia tidak boleh mendapatkan ranking melebihi lima.

"Hoooaaam~ Pemakaian otak yang bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya membuatku jadi mengantuk." menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa, sudah lama sekali bagi Shikamaru tidak merasakan keempukan sofa karena harus duduk di kursi kayu.

"Hn," setuju dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke juga kurang tidur karena waktu tidurnya jadi berkurang karena digunakan untuk belajar.

"Hei~ Sudahlah~ Yang penting diingat saja rencana kita saat liburan musim panas. Jangan lupa ya, pertapa genit itu akan marah kalau kalian melupakannya."

"Iya-iya."

Liburan musim panas pun, dimulai.

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini! Saat ini aku baru proses pembuatan chapter 11 dan belum tahu akan tamat di chapter berapa sih. Pokoknya aku akan berjuang agar _fic_ ini dapat tamat dengan memuaskan!

Ada yang bertanya, disini tidak ada karakter antagonisnya? Tentu saja ada xD Tapi dia akan keluar disaat konflik telah terjadi. Aku tidak sabar disaat karakter itu muncul. Karena itu pertanda sebentar lagi akan tamat! Huaaa~ Tak sabar aku jadinya...

Oke! Pokoknya terima kasih sangat untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya! Aku usahakan untuk _update_ seminggu sekali, paling lama dua sampai tiga minggu sekali...

Ttd,

Haruna Hajime

30 April 2017


	10. Chapter 10

"Lihat! Dari sini pantainya kelihatan!" bersorak kegirangan, dari dalam bus dapat terlihat pantai yang begitu besar dan indah.

"Tapi, pantainya ramai juga ya. Eh, dari sini vila Yamanaka juga kelihatan." tidak kalah dari pemandangan pantai, vila Yamanaka yang terkesan berwarna itu pun dapat terlihat dari sana.

"Ya, ini karena liburan sih makanya ramai. Tapi pasti ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan."

Mereka bertiga, sudah dekat pada tujuannya.

::

:: **It's a Wonderful Cat Life** ::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

It's a Wonderful Cat Life © Haruna Hajime

::

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

Warning : Semua kesalahan yang dapat terjadi. Baik dalam _typo_ , tanpa sadar ada OOC, tanpa sadar tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

::

Genre : Romance

::

Rated : T

::

::

Selamat membaca~!

::

::

::

"Nah, silahkan masuk tidak perlu sungkan. Aku sudah bilang ke tanteku kalau kita akan menginap di sini empat hari tiga malam, jadi aku sudah dikasih kuncinya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, toh yang ada di sini hanya kita bertiga dan penjaga vila."

"Iya~"

Setelah ujian selesai, mereka mendapatkan kelas kembali. Kemudian beberapa hari setelahnya, nilai pun datang. Hasilnya bagus, untunglah saat itu mereka belajar dengan benar. Beberapa minggu sebelum liburan pun, para guru sudah memberikan tugas yang menumpuk. Nah, saat liburan sudah datang mereka langsung mengerjakannya bersama. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berangkat deh ke sini.

"Ini kunci kamarnya, kita tidur di kamar yang sama ya." menunjukkan sebuah kunci pada Sakura dan Hinata, Ino memilih kamar yang cukup untuk tiga orang supaya lebih menyenangkan. Kalau kamarnya sendiri-sendiri, tidak akan asyik.

Setelah meletakan semua barang-barang pada tempatnya, mereka terdiam. Semua sudah dilakukan, tidak ada yang tersisa. Jadi, apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

"Lalu~ Kalau sudah seperti ini, enaknya langsung ke pantai 'kan?" memulai pembicaraan, Ino memegang bantalnya dan dimain-mainkannya. Tidak ada kerjaan itu memang tidak enak, jadi lebih baik ke pantai saja meski saat itu pantai sedang ramai.

Menggangguk, Sakura dan Hinata menyetujuinya. Daripada diam di kamar tidak melakukan apapun, lebih baik bersenang-senang di luar. Hari ini Hinata juga sudah berjaga-jaga dengan memakan obat penawarnya. Inilah pertama kalinya bagi Hinata bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya sampai menginap segala. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang mau ia buat seindah mungkin.

"Kita 'kan sudah sengaja beli baju renang baru, jadi kita jangan sampai lupa untuk berenang." kata Sakura mengingatkan teman-temannya sambil memasukan pakaian renangnya ke dalam tas kecil.

"Iya," mengikuti instruksi Sakura, Ino dan Hinata juga sudah memasukan pakaian renang dan alat seperlunya di dalam tas masing-masing.

Jarak antara vila Yamanaka dengan pantai tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya perlu jalan santai sepuluh menit, mereka akan sampai di sana. Tapi sebelum itu, tentu saja harus ganti baju terlebih dahulu. Setelah ganti baju, dengan semangat semuanya memakai _lotion_ anti sinar matahari. Lalu, berlari pelan ke pantai yang ramai itu.

"Wah~ Ramai!" seru Ino melihat sekelilingnya, dari anak-anak, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu, dan kakek nenek pun ada. Semua jenis umur ada di pantai ini, dan itu tidak masalah baginya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kalau ke sini tapi tidak melepas baju luarmu itu, sama saja boong dong. Setidaknya tunjukkanlah pesona tubuhmu, lagian 'kan tidak mungkin kau berenang sambil pakai jaket seperti itu. Untuk apa beli baju renang baru kalau gitu?" Sakura berusaha mengingatkan Hinata dimana keberadaan mereka sekarang. Masa Hinata menggenakan jaket di luar baju renangnya?

"Tidak~ Aku malu." dengan semburat wajah yang memerah, Hinata makin mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Baru kali ini ia menunjukkan bagian tubuhnya lebih jelas seperti ini, ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan alias bikini.

"Ah~ Masa berenang pakai baju begitu sih Hinata?" sependapat dengan Sakura, Ino juga tidak suka dengan Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu. Hinata itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah, tidak salahnya dipamerkan sesekali.

"Itu..." tidak dapat berkata-kata, memang dirinya tidak akan bisa berenang kalau masih memakai jaket yang biasanya dipakai. Ia juga tidak mungkin membuat jaketnya basah kena air laut. Tapi... menunjukkan keindahan tubuh itu 'kan, memalukan.

Kesal, lebih baik Ino bertidak duluan. "Ah! Hinata- _chan_ lama! Padahal 'kan kita sudah beli baju renang bersama-sama untuk hari ini, sayang kalau tidak ditunjukkan!" dan dengan tarikan yang kuat, jaket yang dikenakan Hinata pun terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Ah..." makin malu sudah, tidak ada pelindung lagi di bagian atasnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya kecuali pakaian renang yang kekurangan bahan itu.

"Hinata- _chan_ ~" takjup, Sakura memang tahu kalau ukuran Hinata itu bisa dikatakan besar, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan lebih besar dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Besar~ Ah! Bukan itu maksudhku! Kalau begitu ayo kita berenang di pantainya!" bahkan Ino pun merasa sedikit iri, tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Karena semuanya sudah siap, jadi langsung saja berenang keburu laut penuh dengan orang.

Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa kejadian itu mengundang pria nakal yang ada di sana. Saat sedang santai-santainya berjalan ke pinggir laut, malah ada suara yang menahan perjalanan ketiganya.

"Eh~ Nona bertiga sendirian?"

"Ha?" dengan tampang ditekuk, Sakura dan Ino menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

Kejadian seperti ini memang sering terjadi di pantai, pasti selalu saja ada kejadian ajak mengajak. Tapi kalau sampai dipaksa segala, urusannya akan berbeda. Apalagi yang dihadipi mereka sekarang, bukanlah sesuai harapan semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau temani kami?" ajakan yang bagaikan memaksa itu, senyuman yang tidak enak dipandang itu, benar-benar membuat Sakura dan Ino merasa jengkel. Kalau Hinata, ia tidak pernah menghadapi kejadian seperti ini, jadi ia dilindungi oleh Sakura dan Ino yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf ya, tapi kami tidak mau kesenangan kami diganggu oleh orang-orang seperti kalian." menolaknya dengan baik, lebih baik bertemu dengan Sai daripada orang di depannya. Meski ia tidak menyukai Sai, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mereka.

"Wah~ Tipe jutek! Kau boleh juga,"

"Ha?!" makin kesal, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ino tadi ya? Harus menggunakan bahasa apa supaya mereka mengerti? Malah bilang kalau dirinya jutek lagi.

"Sekali tidak mempan ya? Perlu berapa kali dibilang?" akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri. Kesal! Ia sangat kesal! Liburannya diganggu oleh orang yang tidak berguna.

"Sakura- _chan_ ~ Ino- _chan_ ~" berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya, tidak boleh ada perkelahian di sini. Takutnya akan semakin gawat kalau tidak dihentikan.

"Sudahlah~ Ayo ikut saja dengan kami, nona kau manis deh." berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan Ino, eh malah Hinata yang ditarik oleh salah satu teman pria nakal itu yang ternyata ada di belakang mereka.

"Eh?" Takut, ia takut. Jijik! Ia tidak mau dipegang oleh pria lain, ia hanya mau dipegang oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Lepaskan!" menarik tangan Hinata, dengan tatapan tajamnya Sakura melihat orang yang tadi menarik Hinata.

"Hahaha~ Kau cemburu ya? Kalau gitu kau saja yang ikut bersamaku." bukannya takut, orang itu malah memegang tangan Sakura dan sedikit menariknya.

"Kuhajar kau..."

Marah, Sakura sudah sangat marah.

"Hahaha~ Kami tidak akan mempan dengan ancaman..."

Gretek-gretek~

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan barusan?" dengan tatapan iblis, Sakura meremukkan tangan yang bertaut dengan tangannya. Dengan kekuatan yang selama ini tidak pernah dipakainya kembali.

"Salah sendiri mengaktifkan Sakura _mode_ setan penghancur. Sudah lama tidak melihat ini, terakhir SD ya? Saat menghancurkan lemari kayu jati dengan satu tangan? Mungkin kekuatannya sudah bertambah seratus kali lipat dari yang dulu, bahaya nih." melihat adegan di depannya sambil mengenang kejadian lalu, ternyata Ino merindukannya juga. Mungkin hal ini yang telah membuat mereka berteman saat itu, Ino mengagumi kekuatan Sakura.

' _Eh? Ternyata Sakura-chan juga punya hal yang disembunyikannya._ '

"Tangannya..." sedikit ketakutan, tadi mereka benar-benar mendengar suara retakan itu. Tangan rekan seperjuangannya, mungkin sudah diremukkan oleh seorang gadis remaja.

"Sudah kuperingati kau, tapi kau tetap tidak mau mendengar."

"Ugh! Sial kau!" berusaha melepaskan tangannya, ia tahu bahwa akan bahaya kalau ia terus berada di hadapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Kebodohanmu yang membuat mautmu makin dekat." dengan nada yang datar, dan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Aura yang benar-benar terasa dari sekitar tubuhnya, Sakura sudah tidak dapat menahannya.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"Sakura! Itu sudah cukup!"

Bahkan peringatan dari Ino dan Sakura pun tidak didengarnya, "Terimalah mautmu..." Sakura masih saja tetap meneruskan amarahnya. Ia sangat siap melukai orang di depannya, tidak peduli dengan kedepannya nanti. Lihatlah~ Siapa yang berani membuatnya marah, akan terima akibat yang setimpal. Tinju tangan itu, sudah tidak dapat dihentikan.

"Oke, Cukup sampai di sini." dengan entengnya, tinjuan Sakura ditahan olehnya.

"Eh?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat lebih dari ini, Haru." kemudian melepaskan tangan pria bodoh itu dari cengkraman Sakura.

Sakura telah kembali normal, ' _Sasuke-senpai?!_ ' karena ia kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Lalu, panggilan itu?

' _Sakura sudah kembali normal ya? Padahal kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya._ ' sudah lama Ino bersama dengan Sakura, jadi ia mengetahuinya. Saat kejadian itu terjadi di sekolah dasar, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sakura yang mengamuk. Tapi, baru kali ini ia melihat ada yang dapat menghentikannya seperti itu. Mungkinkah?

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" berlari mendekati Hinata, untungnya ia tepat waktu melihat keadaan Hinata. "Ah! Ini, pakai ini." dengan segera Naruto melepaskan bajunya, ia menyuruh Hinata memakainya. Barusan ia melihat hal yang benar-benar luar biasa, tidak akan ia biarkan orang lain melihatnya.

"Terima kasih~" menerima niat baik Naruto, Naruto menerima baju itu dan dipakainya. Karena Hinata sendiri juga tidak betah menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tidak lengkap berpakaian.

"Kalian pengecut amat sih, beraninya sama seorang gadis." saat ini, Kiba yang merasa paling kesal. Kalau pacarnya yang diperlakukan seperti ini, sudah pasti akan langsung dihajar olehnya.

"Tidak baik seorang pria yang mengganggu wanita di sekitarnya. Kalian tidak laku ya makanya ke pantai untuk mencari pasangan? Sadari posisi kalian dong." kata-kata dan senyuman yang diberikannya, seakan mengejek. Sai itu, memang paling jago menghina orang.

"Cih, merepotkan. Malas aku berurusan sama hal yang tidak penting seperti ini." sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak mau berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini, tapi sepertinya otak dan tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Ck, awas kalian..." merasa kalah, sekelompok pria nakal itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" kembali Naruto bertanya pada semuanya, kejadian seperti ini sebenarnya baru pernah dilihatnya di komik dan TV. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau di dunia nyata juga ada yang namanya ajak mengajak.

"Iya, terima kasih. Tapi kenapa _senpai_ sekalian ada di sini?" mewakili teman-temannya, Hinata tahu kalau Sakura dan Ino tidak akan bicara. Entah karena apa, tapi tidak baik mendiami orang yang sudah menolong kita.

"Oh, kakek... Um.. Pertapa genit punya kedai di sini. Jadi sekalian saja kami berlibur dan membantunya." jelas Naruto, ternyata Naruto punya kenalan di tempat ini sehingga tanpa sengaja mereka bisa bertemu.

"Bukan! Saat liburan kami disuruh ke sini supaya jualannya laku semua." mengoreksi penjelasan Naruto, Kiba tidak setuju dengan kebohongan Naruto. Setelah seenaknya memiliki nilai yang sama lagi sepertinya, sekarang gara-gara Naruto ia berada di sini sekarang. Padahal liburan seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan sang pacar.

"Um... Pertapa genit?"

"Maksudku, Jiraiya- _sensei_! Dia guru ayahku, tapi guruku juga sih." dengan cepat Naruto mengoreksi kata-katanya sendiri. Aduh ini mulut bicara hal yang aneh di depan seorang gadis.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ayo kita pergi dari sini." tidak betah berada dekat dengan orang yang tidak disukainya, ia mau cepat-cepat pergi.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami. Tapi sekarang kami harus pergi~" berpamitan pada semuanya, tidak enak membuat Sakura dan Ino menjadi diam karena kejadian ini.

"Oke! Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan segan-segan untuk minta bantuan ya."

::

::

"Hei~ Liburan kalau ada mereka, rasanya tidak enak." menatap sendu matahari terbenam, dipinggir karang dengan ombak yang pelan. Ino mengutarakan isi hatinya, ia menekuk lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Ino." sama seperti dengan Ino, Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kenapa ada Sasuke saat ia berlibur? Padahal ia berlibur ke sini karena ingin menghindarinya semakin jauh.

"Memangnya ada apa?" sedangkan Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan masalah keduanya, hanya dapat bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu Hinata- _chan_? Ini liburan khusus wanita! Kalau tiba-tiba ada yang jenis kelaminnya berbeda seperti itu 'kan tidak enak." sebenarnya bukan ini masalah yang sebenarnya, Ino hanya mengubah fakta dengan idenya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka karena ada Sai, padahal ia tidak pernah mau melihatnya lagi.

"Oh, tapi 'kan kita tidak sama mereka terus. Kita masih punya banyak waktu yang dapat kita lakukan bersama." ucapan Hinata membuat Sakura dan Ino terharu, memang bukan waktunya bagi mereka untuk bersedih hanya karena hal sepele itu.

"Itu benar~"

"Yah~ Sudah malam, kita harus kembali ke vila."

Lupakan orang yang tidak penting, waktu mereka masih banyak. Masih ada banyak kesenangan yang dapat mereka lakukan di tempat seperti ini. Lagian di tempat seluas ini, tidak akan mudah bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang itu.

Satu hari pun terlewatkan~

Hari kedua telah tiba, sepertinya selama mereka ada di sana, mereka akan selalu pergi ke pantai. Kemarin mereka tidak sempat berenang karena ada gangguan dari orang gila. Tapi kali ini, mereka yakin dapat berenang, makan es serut, main voli pantai, pecah semangka, dan yang lainnya sepuasnya. Makanya saat matahari mulai berada di atas kepala, mereka bersiap-siap untuk ke pantai.

Jam satu lewat, mereka sudah tepat berada di pantai. Kali ini sudah diputuskan jadwalnya, jadi hari ini tidak akan berantakan. Pertama berenang, kedua makan es serut, ketiga main pecah semangka, lalu kalau mau nanti main voli pantai berama dengan atlet-atlet yang ada di sana.

"Hei~ Di musim panas seperti ini, membuat air yang biasanya dingin jadi lumayan hangat." katanya sambil mengapung, membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak searah dengan air mengalir. Untuk lebih santainya, Ino menutup matanya agar tidak terik dengan sinar matahari. Untungnya pantai hari ini lumayan sepi, tidak seramai kemarin.

"Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja Ino." merespon kata-kata Ino dan mengikuti langkahnya bergerak. Itu dilakukan Sakura agar Ino tidak terlalu jauh dibawa oleh aliran air. Takutnya tiba-tiba saat membuka matanya, Ino sudah ada di tengah laut kalau tidak dijaga.

"Tapi aku juga dapat merasakannya kok, seperti berendam di air hangat. Tapi tidak sehangat seperti di pemandian sih." berenang santai di sekitar Ino dan Sakura, Hinata bagaikan ikan yang berenang mengitari keduanya.

"Baguslah kalau Hinata- _chan_ juga sependapat denganku." tidak bosan mengapung, Ino masih tetap santai sambil menutup matanya. Nuansa tenang seperti ini, sangat dinikmatinya.

"Hei! Kalian bertiga yang lagi berenang di sana!"

Tapi, setelah mendengar teriakan yang ibaratkan memanggil ketiganya, membuat nuansa tenangnya hilang seketika. Mereka pikir, kali ini kejadian kemarin akan terulang kembali.

"Siapa lagi kali ini?" sedikit mengurangi rasa kesal, Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Siapa kali ini yang akan mengganggu liburan santainya? Ia tidak mau sisinya yang lain akan keluar kembali setelah sekian lama ia coba untuk tidak mengeluarkannya.

Dengan tatapan kesal, akhirnya Ino dan Sakura melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Tapi orang yang ditatap seperti ini malah kaget dengan hal itu. "Hei, aku bukan pria penggoda kok." dan berusaha menenangkan ketiga gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Eh? Naruto- _senpai_ , maaf." setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Ino dan Sakura meminta maaf pada Naruto. Mereka kira, orang-orang kemarin yang datang kembali pada mereka.

"Sudah, tidak apa. Pasti kalian menjadi waspada setelah kejadian kemarin. Oh ya, Jiraiya- _sensei_ mengajak kalian makan di kedainya secara gratis setelah mendengar Kiba cerita kalau ada kalian di sini." akhirnya Naruto mengutarakan apa maksudnya menemui ketiga gadis ini. Kalau tidak ada hal ini sih, sudah pasti ia akan santai memakan es serut ditemani sama kipas angin. Tapi lumayan juga sih bisa melihat Hinata, sedikit menyegarkan mata.

Dari sekian banyak kata yang diucapkan Naruto, hanya satu kata yang dapat ditangkapnya. "Gratis?" dan inilah yang menarik perhatian Ino. Makan gratis? Hanya orang bodoh saja yang menolaknya.

"Iya~ Kalian tidak mau?"

Ya, memang orang bodoh saja yang menolaknya. Ino dan Sakura sangat ingin makan gratis, tapi ada yang membuat niat mereka itu tidak terlaksana seutuhnya. "Teman-teman Naruto-s _enpai_ semuanya ada di sana?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Semuanya ikut makan juga, soalnya memang sudah waktunya makan setelah bekerja. Kalian tidak mau makan gratis bukan?" dengan heran-heran Naruto bertanya, kalau hal ini terjadi padanya sudah pasti ia tidak dapat menolak tawaran yang menggiurkan ini.

"Mau!" tidak ada pilihan lain, lupakan saja masalah yang terjadi saat ini.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo ikut. Tapi hati-hati ya, pertapa genit, eh maksudku Jiraiya- _sensei_ itu sedikit mesum..."

Pada akhirnya, mereka sudah sampai pada kedai yang dimaksud. Kedai yang berukuran lumayan sedang ini terbuat dari ornamen kayu yang berdiri tegak. Saat ini sepi pengunjung, karena sekarang memang jam istirahat dan kedai sengaja ditutup. Setelah istirahat selesai, nanti kedai akan dibuka kembali.

Jiraiya melihat ketiga gadis yang belum lama ini datang ke kedainya. "Hehehe~ Hebat juga kau Naruto," sambil tertawa tidak jelas dan menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Apaan sih~" merasa risih, Naruto menepis sikut Jiraiya yang menyenggolnya tidak jelas.

"Jadi yang mana?" dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah Jiraiya bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apanya yang mana? Sudahlah! Katanya dikasih makan gratis." mengubah topik, Naruto paling malas berurusan dengan topik sebelumnya. Jadi lebih baik langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya.

"Oh, iya. Hari ini banyak sekali stok daging babi yang baru dikirim langsung dari peternaknya. Saking banyaknya, saya pikir tidak akan habis sampai tanggalnya nanti. Jadi dimakan saja ya, lumayan untuk mengisi perut." dengan cepat melupakan kegiatannya untuk menggoda Naruto, urusan makanan lebih penting.

"Ba-bi?" entah kenapa, saat mendengar kata itu tingkah Sakura jadi sedikit berubah. Mungkinkah nama binatang itu menjadi kata-kata tabu baginya? Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja saat mendengar itu membuatnya jadi teringat akan ledekan yang selalu terngiang dalam ingatannya.

"Eh? Ada apa? Tidak suka ya?" melihat salah satu tingkah gadis yang seperti berkata tidak suka, Jiraiya bertanya. Seharusnya sebelum memberi makan gratis, ia harus memberitahukan dulu makanan apa yang akan diberinya gratis. Kalau ada orang yang tidak suka 'kan niat baik jadi akan sia-sia.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" menggerak-gerakkan kedua tanganya, ia bukannya tidak suka dengan makanan itu. Hanya saja, orang yang sedang duduk diam dan menopang dagu itulah yang membuatnya jadi tidak biasa mendengar nama hewan itu. Padahal hewan tersebut tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya sama sekali.

"Baguslah~ Kalau begitu ayo makan~"

Saat makan, suasana sedikit ramai karena candaan. Saat ini Ino dan Sakura tidak peduli lagi sama yang namanya Sai ataupun Sasuke, yang penting adalah mengisi perut. Lagian posisi duduk mereka juga jauh, jadi aman.

"Sai," disela-sela makan yang santai, Sasuke memanggil Sai. Ada apa gerangan? Jarang-jarang Sasuke yang mengajak bicara duluan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini diambil dari babi berwarna apa sih?" dan dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya, ia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting pada Sai.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Telinga Sakura bergerak-gerak, ia mendengarnya barusan. "Bukan dari babi berwarna pink ya?" dan kembali mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ha?"

' _Tenang Sakura! Dia tidak bermaksud meledekmu!_ ' memberontak dalam dirinya, Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke itu hanya menanyakan warna babi yang jadi menu saat ini, tidak ada maksud untuk meledek kok. Berpikiran positif, Sakura sedang berusaha melakukannya. Tapi saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, dan Sakura melihat senyuman kepuasan, sekarang Sakura sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

' _Dia meledek!_ ' sisi baik dan jahat Sakura bertarung dalam dirinya. Antara mau mengamuk, tapi ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

Saat dua sisi itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya bertarung, Hinata sang penenang memanggil. "Sakura- _chan_ ~" dan inilah yang membuat sisi baik jadi menang.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Enak ya."

"Iya, haha."

Liburan hari ini pun, berjalan tidak sesuai rencana.

Seusai makan siang, Hinata dan kawan-kawan pun pamit untuk melakukan kegiatannya kembali. Merasa kepanasan, Sasuke melepas pakaiannya dan mendekat pada kipas. Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke, ia kembali melihatnya.

"Sasuke... Dari dulu aku penasaran, lukamu itu datangnya dari mana sih? Besar begitu, nggak hilang-hilang lagi bekasnya."

Terdiam sementara, dan mengingat kembali masa lalunya... "Yaa... Dari seorang yang berharga, yang telah melupakanku." perasaan campur aduk, kini memenuhi dirinya.

' _Sasuke-kun bodoh! Haru benci! Sangat benci! Sudah dibilang nggak usah mendekat... Haru nggak mau membuat orang yang Haru sayangi terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya._ '

' _Tapi..._ '

' _Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Haru lagi._ '

"Yah.. Aku yang dulu benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku tak mengerti, tolong jelaskan." menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal. Naruto memang paling tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

"Bodoh, ini kisahmu. Bukan kisahku... Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

Liku-liku kehidupan, masih banyak yang belum terungkap.

::

::

 **To Be Continue**

::

::


End file.
